The Memoryless Gaul
by IrisMikaelson
Summary: Sookie has a twin sister named Flora that can only read thoughts if she is touching the person. Flora was with Sookie through it all. Flora and Eric managed to convince Godric to live for one more year. During that year Flora and Godric fell in love, so Godric decided to live longer. It was Godric that went to the witches and got cursed. This is the story of The Memoryless Gaul.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters. Don't be too harsh on my story please ;-) I hope all of you enjoy it.**

* * *

I checked my phone for the billionth time that night. I hope I am only being paranoid but I have a sinking feeling that something is wrong. My Godric has been gone longer than he said he was going to be and he hasn't been answering my calls or texts. Earlier the night before Bill told Eric that there was a small coven of witches that he needed to look into. Godric said he would go instead and hasn't been heard from since. The front door opened and I hoped beyond hope it was Godric. I rushed to see and it turned out to be Sookie.

"I am sure Godric is fine Flora. He is a 2,000 year old vampire. He can handle himself." Sookie said to me when she saw my disappointment. Sookie has been back from the Fae realm for a few days now. I have missed my twin desperately but her input isn't helping. Sookie and I were almost identical. The only differences between us was that my sunny blonde hair was longer and curlier, also my eyes were a grass green instead of Sookie's dark chocolate eyes.

"Thanks Cookie. I fell _loads_ better now." I tell her sarcastically, using my pet name for her, before going back into the kitchen and sitting at the table. Please let me know you're alright Godric, I think as I look at my phone. Sookie put her hand on mine for a single moment and her thoughts came in loud and clear.

 _Godric can't stay away from you for too long. He'll be back soon, you'll see._

"I know. I am probably just being paranoid. I am sure something came up." I told her with false confidence. She smiled a small smile at me before leaving the kitchen. I grabbed my phone and sent Eric a quick text. I don't hate him like Sookie does. Sure he and I have had our fair share of disagreements and fights but he has plenty of redeemable qualities. I don't know how Sookie doesn't see them. I know his methods can be unorthodox but his intentions are usually not so bad.

 **Me: Hey. Have you heard anything from Godric?**

 **Eric: No, not yet. I will let you know if I do.**

"Dammit." I swore. Then I turned the vegetable soup off and headed upstairs to change. I need to get out and do something to get my mind off my worrying. Seeing Lafayette sounds like a good idea to me, he can always cheer me up. I changed into black shorts and a red, black, and white plaid shirt. I put a thick, black belt across my stomach and I was ready.

 _Heading out. Be back soonish._ I think loudly to Sookie as I walk out the door. I get into my beloved blue Volkswagen and dial Lafayette's number. It rang so long I thought he wasn't going to answer but at the last minute he did.

"Hey girl." Lafayette said. He didn't sound like his usual upbeat, sassy self.

"Everything okay?" I ask as I pull out of my driveway.

"Sure it is. Why wouldn't it be?" He replied, his tone told me he was lying but I dropped it.

"Can I come over for a bit? I need some Lala time."

"You're always welcome at my place, you know that Hooker." He told me and I smiled.

"Is Jesus there?" I asked

"No, he just left. It'll only be you, me, and the vodka."

"Sounds like my kinda night." I laugh into the phone. "See you soon Bitch."

"Get your sexy ass here ASAP." He told me, sounding more like himself, and he hung up.

An hour and many shots of vodka later, Lafayette and I were dancing to the loud beat of his blaring radio. We spun each other around and our dancing turned provocative. Having a gay best friend is always the best. Especially if said friend was Lafayette Reynolds. After a few songs we collapsed on his worn couch, breathless from our laughter.

"Do you think I am worrying about Godric for nothing Lala?" I asked after we caught our breath. I looked into his kind, eyeliner framed, eyes. He licked his lips and looked away from me.

"I am sure he will turn up." He told me after a pause. That didn't answer my question. I squinted my eyes at his chocolate face and he spoke again. "I'd be worried if it was Jesus."

"Thank you. Sookie doesn't think I should be worried but I can't help it." I responded.

"The two of you together is such a sight." He teased me after a pregnant pause. His lips lifted up into a smirk. "Sure he is one old motherfucker but he only looks 16, tops. It looks like you robbed the cradle."

"You wouldn't believe the weird looks we get in public." I snorted at him, alcohol buzzing in my veins. "Then they find out he is a vampire and their looks turn even more judgmental. Honestly, sometimes I really hate people. How is Godric and I's relationship any of their business?"

"You tell it girlfriend." He saluted me and I chuckled. "Show those hicks whose boss."

We took a few more shots and turned on his TV. I got a blanket and snuggled in the couch. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

 _Dream:_

 _Sunlight poured through the windows and I rolled over on the couch. When I hit a hard, cool, chest my eyes snapped opened. I looked up to see Godric's face smiling at me. His close lipped smile turned into an open mouthed smile and I saw his beautiful fangs. I love it when he smiles at me like that._

" _You needn't worry." His uniquely accented voice said soothingly and relief filled me. "I am right here."_

" _I thought something happened to you." I breathed with a smile, my green eyes sparkling._

" _Nothing happened. The business with the witches took longer than necessary is all." Godric told me calmly. He ran a finger down my cheek and his expression was loving. I slid up and locked my lips with his. His fingers wove firmly in my hair and I hummed. When I ran my tongue down one of his fangs he tilted his head slightly, deepening our kiss._

I woke up with a start and looked around. Disappointment twisted inside of me and I laid back down. Of course it was a dream Flora, I told myself, we were in the sunlight for Christ sake. I reached for my phone and checked the time. I was surprised to see that it was 5:00 the next day.

"Good evening." I heard Lafayette's chipper voice say to me. I looked over to see him walking into the room with a plate full of eggs and bacon. He was wearing purple sweatpants and no top. I sat up so he could join me on the couch. "I just woke up not so long ago myself."

He sat next to me and I grabbed one of the forks on the plate. We shared it in comfortable silence and he turned on the TV. When all the food was gone I finally spoke.

"Did you sleep well Prison Bitch?" I asked with a teasing grin. He turned to me and scoffed.

"Nobody wants a confident, sassy prison bitch. You on the other hand, would make a perfect one." He responded and I shoved him in the arm before standing up.

"I'm getting in the shower. Be right back." I told him walking away.

"Thanks for asking permission first." He called after me and I snickered.

I took a long, hot shower before getting dressed in the same clothes as before. I spent a few more hours at his house hanging out. When the sun set I headed home. Suddenly I remembered my vegetable soup and swore. I hope Sookie put it in the fridge.

Half way to my house a figure caught my attention. I turned my bright lights on and then gasped, slamming on the breaks. He froze when I shinned the brights at him. Standing there looking at me with wide eyes was Godric. He was shirtless and covered in dirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters. Don't be too harsh on my story please ;-) I hope all of you enjoy it. I love reviews. So please leave your thoughts!**

* * *

"Godric!" I call delighted. I pulled over and got out of the car, making sure to keep the car running and the lights on. As I started toward him, he bared his fangs at me in warning. His eyes screamed he was afraid. I froze and raised my hands in a gesture that said I meant no harm. What the fuck is going on? What did those witches do to him?!

"It's okay." I whisper calmly and I took a step toward him. Godric took three back in response. He eyed me distrustfully. "It's me, Flora."

"Flora." He repeated slowly. I nodded my head at him with a kind smile. His eyes flickered around and he flexed his fingers. Why is he so scared? He knows I would never do anything to hurt him.

"You don't have to be afraid my beauty." I whisper earnestly to him. "You're safe now."

"You know me?" He asked me pitifully with big doe eyes. His whole body was quivering like he was cold, but that wasn't possible. He wasn't acting like himself at all. It made murderous anger twist inside of me.

"Yes." I tell him confused. "You don't recognize me?"

"I do not even recognize _me_." He told me with quivering lips. My poor Godric.

"You're an amazing person. Who means the world to me, alright? You don't have to fear me." I told him with completely sincerity. I keep my face as open as I could, I wanted him to see how honest I was being. He eyed me distrustfully but took a small step forward. I smiled encouragingly.

"You are mine?" He asked me. His filthy hair (which I talked him into growing out to reach his ears) framed his scared, lost, distrusting face.

"Just as you are mine." I told him. "What else don't you remember?"

"I do not remember anything about myself. I know what I am, just not who." He answered me with a small voice. His eyes were studying my face as he took another step toward me.

"Your name is Godric." I told him as I watched him closely. He was slowly making his way to me. He reminds me of a bunny rabbit.

"I sort of remember a woman." He told me. "She was old but she was young too. She spoke funny words."

I am not positive about what exactly he means by that. Old but young? Funny words? Definitely a spell, that much is obvious. He was a foot from me now but he kept himself angled away from me. I hate seeing him like this. So afraid and skittish. My strong and confident Godric was gone. How would I get him back? How permanent is this spell? There has to be a way to reverse it.

"Would you please come back to my house with me?" I asked him and he took a few steps away from me, his eyes widening. "I'm not going to try to force you. You can trust me."

"What would we do there?" He asked me, his voice small and his posture afraid.

"I have blood for you there, you can have some. In my closet there is a secret room. It's light tight. You can stay there during the day." I told him. Godric didn't look convinced and he wrung his hands together in front of himself. His beautiful grey-blue eyes flickered around nervously. I slowly reached a hand out to him and he bared his fangs at me. I paused for a second and then put my warm, tan hand on his cold, pale one. My 5'3 frame looked up at his 5'7 frame. (Another difference between me and Sookie, she was 5'5)

"Please." I whisper. I really wanted him to come home with me. I couldn't bear it if he stayed out here, roaming lord knows where. Godric licked a fang and his eyes fell to the ground.

"Maybe for just a night or two." He said after a minute of thought. I smiled widely up at him and squeezed his hands. He smiled a bashful smile down at me. I led him to the car and he got in the passenger seat.

"Thank you Godric." I smile at him and put the car in drive.

"You're welcome _my_ Flora." He said shyly, leaning against the window. I chuckled warmly.

"I just want to warn you." I start to tell him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him go completely ridged and he hissed at me. "There is no need to fear. I just wanted to say that I have a sister that lives with me. We can keep you away from her though if you don't want to see her. Okay?"

"Okay." He muttered before relaxing slightly.

"You need a bath badly." I say to him kindly. "I have some clothes you can change into after you are done. Is that okay with you?"

"Blood first." He tells me quietly.

"Absolutely." I say and I shot him a quick smile. We drove in silence for a few minutes before Godric spoke.

"How did we meet?" He asked me in a shy whisper. My eyes flicker to him for a second and I answer him.

"We met at a church in Dallas, Texas. You had gone missing so Eric, your child, got us to help look for you." I told him.

"My _child_?" He asked me in surprise. Speaking of Eric, he is going to be so beyond pissed. The only person more protective of Godric than me, is him. "I turned someone?"

"You did indeed. He is quite the handful too." I told him with a smirk. I glanced over to see him eyeing me shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters. Thank you for the Favorites and the Follows! All I love reading review! So keep them coming.**

* * *

_Flashback_

I was driving Sookie and I home from Fangtasia. My shoulders were tense and my hands were tight around the steering wheel. Sookie let out an annoyed sigh.

"You can't seriously be mad at me." She told me in disbelief.

"You're kidding me right?!" I snapped at her. "You almost got yourself killed twice. You don't have any self-preservation instincts at all do you?"

"I did not almost die twice. Only once." She retorted. I scoffed at her.

"Firstly, there is no such thing as _only_ almost dying. Secondly, what the hell were you thinking slapping Eric in the face like that?!" I asked her hotly.

"He had Lafayette locked up! He had been torturing him!" She shrieked at me.

"Yes, I know. I was there! I am just as pissed off about that as you Sookie! The problem is you don't go around slapping strangers in the face that are 1,000 year old vampires!" I hissed at her. "You're lucky he didn't snap your neck. Just because you're telepathic and he finds that useful doesn't mean you will get away with doing shit like that! There are better was to handle that situation."

"You gave him nasty looks and a few snippy comments." She tried to turn it around on me.

"Yes and that wasn't the best thing to do either. But I didn't slap him in the face Sookie! I mean you're so lucky he didn't punch you in the throat and behead your stupid ass!" I snarled at her. "He is a thousand year old vampire! You just met him on top of that. It's not like you've been friends for a while and can get away with slapping him. Are you not getting that?"

"I had it under control." She snapped at me.

"The fuck you did!" I yelled. I almost lost her two fucking nights in a row. We rode the rest of the way home in tense silence. When we got home I said one more thing. "Eric isn't to know that I can read thoughts too or about my other little ability."

My other ability is the ability to put thoughts in other people's head. Sookie use to call it mind control but it is a bit more complicated than that. I don't do it often. I have to be touching them and it takes a lot of effort and strength but it is possible. It's not something I want anyone knowing about.

"I know that Flora. We went over this when I met Bill."

"I am repeating it so it is 100% clear." I retorted firmly. "I am glad Eric said I could go to Dallas with you, but no part of this trip are you to let on the slightest bit to my abilities."

_End of Flashback_

Godric sat on the floor wearing a pair of white jeans and no top. I tried not to ogle. He just got out of the shower. Before he got in the shower he had a bottle of Royal Blend and now he is drinking a bag of donated blood.

"Do you feel better?" I asked him softly. He looked up at me from under his lashes and my heart melted. He nodded his head as he sipped on the blood bag, the complete opposite of how he guzzled that Royal Blend down. When I reached for my phone he looked at me curiously and suspiciously.

"I am just calling Eric." I reassure him. His eyes widen and he shakes his head vigorously. "I'll let him know you're here safe with me and that all for tonight okay? I'll make sure he doesn't come over."

He goes back to drinking his blood but he keeps his wary eyes on me. I want to let Eric know immediately about Godric's memory loss but I guess that will have to wait until tomorrow. This is about Godric being comfortable. He is the one that got cursed. He is the one afraid and confused. He is more important here.

"Hello Eric." I greet when he answers.

"I haven't hear anything." He tells me annoyed.

"I know that. I was calling to let you know that Godric is here with me."

"Thank fuck. What happened with the witches? Let me talk to him." Eric replied quickly.

"Godric doesn't want to talk now. I was just letting you know he is safe." I tell him.

"What happened?" Eric insisted.

"That will have to wait until tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow you will know everything but tonight Godric needs to relax."

"Flora." Eric's voice was full of impatient annoyance.

"Tomorrow I will tell you about what happened with the witches. But not tonight. I just wanted to let you know he is safe and with me."

"First thing tomorrow night." He tells me before hanging up. I am not looking forward to that conversation.

Godric was looking at me with a deer in headlights look. I quickly spoke to reassure him. I didn't want him running away.

"Don't worry okay? There is nothing to be afraid of. Eric would never hurt you. He is just worried. It wouldn't be fair to him to keep your memory loss a secret for long." I tell him. Godric bit his lip and wrung his hands together nervously. I pick up the empty blood bag and throw it away. Then I sat in front of Godric and put a comforting hand on his knee. His eyes locked on my hand.

"Do you want to go down to your room?" I ask him softly. "It's nice and cozy in there."

"Alright." Godric agreed softly and I smiled at him.

"Follow me sweetie." I tell him before going to my walk in closet and opening the door. I lift up the rug and reveal a door underneath. I opened the door and went down the ladder. When I reached the bottom I flipped on the lights and waved for Godric to join me. After a moment of hesitation Godric jumped in and landed beside me. The only lock was on the inside. There was a bed that had a fancy wooden frame and light blue blankets. On either side of the bed was a little wooden dresser with three drawers. On one, was book that Godric had been reading. The walls were tan and the ceiling was a dark blue with yellow glow in the dark stars that varied in size. The floor had thick white carpet. I designed the room myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

* * *

Godric has relaxed since we've been down here. His pretty grey-blue eyes have an innocent gleam in them that wasn't there before. He just seems so young. We were both sitting on the bed in his room. There was a chess board between us. I was sitting crisscross and he was sitting with his knees up to his chest, his chin was resting on his knees.

"Checkmate." He announced with a tiny smile. I tried to avoid him taking my king but I couldn't, he won.

"Your memories have been taken from you and I still can't beat you at chess." I laugh with a shake of my head.

"Beating you was easy." He teased me shyly, looking at me through his lashes. "You are not very good."

"I know but I love playing." I tell him after I let out another laugh. He looks at me curiously.

"Why do you like to play if you are not any good?" He asked me confused.

"I find it fun." I reply with a shrug and then I smirked. "Wanna hear something sad?"

"Okay." He agreed looking at me with interest.

"I am actually better than I use to be. You have been teaching me how to play better."

"That is sad." He said to me, his eyes twinkling in his amusement. A smirk pulled at his pink lips. "I don't know how you could be worse."

"Chess is just never a skill I will possess." I chuckled. I put the glass chess board and the glass pieces back in the box and in a drawer.

"Where did you get that scar on your pinky?" Godric asked me timidly and I smiled a little sadly at him. That's not the first time he has asked me that. My thumb bent over and rubbed the scar under the nail on my pinky. Godric always did that. He would rub a thumb over it when we held hands. Another thing was he would reach over and take my hand for the soul purpose of rubbing the scar and then he would drop my hand again. I never understood his fascination with it.

"I don't remember." I told him honestly. "I have had it for as long as I can remember."

He nodded his head and looked away from me, his hair falling into his face. We sat in comfortable silence. My eyes were locked on him and he was looking at the bed. He appeared to be lost in thought. I let out a sigh, he was so stunning. His eyes were framed by long thin lashes. He had full pink lips. His upper arms were tattooed beautifully. I adore all his tattoos. His knees were pulled up to chin. Hiding his muscular chest from my view. What was he thinking?

"I have to take a shower." I tell him. His eyes snap to me and his relaxed form went tense again. He looked at me nervously.

"You're leaving?" He whispered to me.

"Godric." I tell him softly. "I will be right back. I will take a super quick shower and then be right back here. You will still be able to hear me and everything."

He bit his lip and looked back down at the bed. His eyes were troubled now and his eyebrows were furrowed. I reached over and ran a hand through his soft hair. He looked from the bed to my eyes. I smiled lovingly at him and kissed his nose. I kept my face close to his as I spoke.

"You needn't worry." I tell him, quoting the Godric in my dream. "I am right here."

He nodded at me and kissed me on the nose too. I giggled as I felt a spark and patted his cheek. I got out of the bed and hurried up the ladder. As I pushed the door opened and turned to Godric, I see him flicker his eyes from my ass to my face. I smirked at him and he smiled bashfully.

"I will be as quick as possible." I tell him confidently. He nods at me and reaches over for the book on the nightstand.

15 minutes later I am climbing back down the ladder in my pajamas. I am wearing a soft vest top that falls to my bellybutton, showing the ring there. It had a moon in my bellybutton and on the other end was a star. It was actually a birthday gift from Eric last year. I am also wearing basketball shorts. My blond hair fell to my hips in wet ringlets.

"Did I enjoy this book?" He asked me as I climbed in the bed next to him.

"Yes you did." I answered him. "You found it interesting."

"Huh." He replied simply flipping through the pages. I smirked at him.

"What?" I asked. His eyes looked at me and widened. He looked me up and down interestedly. I let out a snicker and Godric's eyes snap back to my face.

"This book is very boring." He answered me, his eyes still had that innocent (almost child-like) glow. He threw the book onto the small dresser beside him. "How did I ever find it interesting?"

"Dunno." I giggle laying down on my back. My head on one of the comfortable blue pillows.

It didn't take long for me to get tired and my eyes slid shut. I was surprised I was so sleepy. I wanted to stay awake with Godric. My head grew fuzzy and right before I fell asleep I felt a finger playing with my bellybutton ring. My eyes opened and met Godric's startled ones. He flew off the bed and pressed against the wall. I quickly sat up and looked at him with a frown. I hate seeing him so skittish.

"Sorry." He said quickly with wide nervous eyes. I smile sleepily at him in an attempt to make him feel more at ease.

"It's completely fine Ric." I tell him with a yawn and I lay back down. "I don't mind. Feel free to touch me all you like."

If I wasn't so sleepy maybe I would have caught the innuendo there. I put an arm under the pillow and snuggle into it. I fell asleep to the feeling of one hand on my stomach and another playing with my hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters. I am glad everyone is enjoying my story!**

* * *

The place I work at is a store that sells fabric, along with arts and craft supplies. I worked from 8 to 3 today. My boss Ms. Beverly is the sweetest little old lady ever. I really adore her. I enjoy my job. No offense to Sam but I wouldn't want to be a waitress in a million years. If I didn't have any other choice and I had to work at Merlotte's, I would clean the bathrooms and the dishes before I would be a waitress. I would end up fighting those rude hicks if I was a waitress.

The first thing I did when I got home was change my clothes. I changed into silky comic book pants. They were colorful and vivid. I changed my shirt to the white vest top I had on last night. Right now I was in the kitchen. Luckily for me Sookie did put my vegetable soup away. I heated a bowl up and sat at the table.

"You're in a much better mood." Sookie told me as she walked into the kitchen. She was wearing a polka dotted bathing suit and a towel was hanging on her arm. She was obviously on her way to tan. "Did you hear from Godric?"

"I did." I reply simply. I keep my thoughts away from him though. You don't grow up with someone like Sookie without learning how to hide your thoughts. When I touch someone, there is no hiding your thoughts. I can go deep into your mind without a lick of effort.

"That's great." She smiles at me as she grabs a bottle of water and heads out of the kitchen. "I told you there was no need to worry."

I roll my eyes at her words as I clean my bowl. I want to be there when Godric wakes up. I know the sun isn't going to set completely until almost 8 but with his old age he always wakes up early. 6:00 is the usual time he gets up. Eric gets up at 7:00. I suspect he will be here not long past 8. I am really not looking forward to his reaction. He is going to be livid. I do hope he rips those bitches to shreds though, after we find a way to break this curse of course.

I walk back to my room and head straight for my closet. I climb down and turn on the lights. I smile as I get into the bed with him. I reach over and trace the tattoo around his neck with a single finger.

"Eric and I will find a way to reverse this." I tell Godric's unconscious form. "I swear I will bring you back to me."

I lay my head on a pillow and turn to face him. I reach over and play with his soft brown hair. That is what I fell asleep doing. When I woke up and Godric wasn't beside me, I panicked. I shot out of the bed and let out a relieved sigh at what I saw. Godric was sitting on the floor putting a puzzle together. He was almost done. Oh, thank fuck.

"What's wrong?" He asked me softly, not taking his eyes off the puzzle. I sat beside him on the carpet before answering.

"I thought you left." I reply. Godric turns to me with his doe eyes.

"That displeases you?" He asked next in an adorably sweet voice. I reach over, grab one of his hands, and tangle our fingers together.

"Yes, of course." I tell him earnestly. He searches my face before smiling bashfully. That smile didn't last long before he went completely ridged and frowns. I give him a confused look and he mouths 'someone is here'. I mouth back for him not to come unless I call for him. I look at my phone to see it was 8:15. It was most likely Eric but better safe than sorry. The less people that know about Godric's condition the better.

"I'm coming!" Shout when there was knocking at the door repetitively. When I saw whose face was standing on my porch my hands lit up.

"Flora." Bill greets me, holding up his hands in a surrendering motion. I glare harshly at him and my hands glow brighter. He eyes them warily.

"What do _you_ want?!" I hiss at him.

"I am looking for Godric." He tells me. The lights shoot out of my hand and hit him straight in the chest. He flies off the porch and into the yard.

"You can keep fucking looking." I snap as I storm into the yard. Bill slowly gets to his feet with a look of pain on his face. Good. "Thanks to you he went to coven of witches and never came home!"

"He is not here?" He asks me doubtfully. My hands light up again and my face twisted into a nasty sneer. I really hate Bill. I really really do. Not only did he betray Sookie but it's all his fault that Godric is cursed!

"You wanted Eric to go." I tell him harshly. "Very badly in fact. I bet my ass you were planning for something to happen."

"Don't be ridiculous." He scoffs at me with a roll of his eyes. I shoot him again and he flies back, landing hard on his back. He gets up just as slowly as last time and he glares at me. "Stop doing that."

"No." I snarl at him. After all the shit he put us through he deserves to be in pain! I see Eric land in the yard out of the corner of my eye. "It wouldn't be the first time you tried to get rid of Eric! You wanted him to check out a coven of witches. You want me to believe that you weren't at least _hoping_ that they would curse him or something? I find that hard to believe."

"Believe what you want." He tells me flatly. I put my hands on my hips.

"I don't know what happened to Godric but I do know it's your fault." I hiss at him. "Leave my property right now."

"Let me know if you find him." He told me. Eric blurred in front of him and threw Bill against a tree.

"Leave Compton." Eric told him seriously with a menacing undertone.

"I am you're King. You will show me respect." Bill snarled back.

"My maker is missing and you are responsible." Eric told him with sneer. Bill brushed himself off with a glare. "I will show you respect when you deserve it."

Bill shot us both nasty looks before leaving. Eric listening to his retreating figure and when Bill was out of hearing range he turned to me.

"He is such an incompetent fool." Eric said, his blue eyes studying me. "What happened with the witches?"


	6. Chapter 6

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters. I am glad everyone is enjoying my story! Please review! I really enjoy reading your thoughts ;-)**

* * *

_Flashback_

There was a knock at the door. I got off the couch and peeked out of the window. I was pleasantly surprised to see Godric standing there. He was in his typical all white attire. I smiled widely as I opened the door. Godric's hands were linked loosely together in front of him. I have only seen him twice since we got back from Dallas. I have just been so busy I haven't had much time to go see him. Unfortunately.

"Good evening Ms. Stackhouse." Godric's unique and beautifully accented voice greeted me. His face was calm and his eyes were warm. I sure have missed his presence.

"Hello Godric!" I exclaim happily and I see his lips tilt up ever so slightly. "How many times do I need to tell you? Call me Flora."

"I hope I am not intruding Ms. Flora." Godric told me. He is too cute.

"Of course you're not, don't be silly." I respond with a roll of my green eyes. "You are always welcome here. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Do you have any plans Friday night?" He asked me.

"Not as of right now. Why? Is something wrong?" I ask him worriedly. I hope he isn't in any trouble.

"No, nothing like that." He shook his head 'no' with small smile. "If you are not opposed to the idea, I would enjoy taking you out for the evening."

"Take me out?" I repeated. I was feeling confused and hopeful. Surely he can't mean like a date. Right? No way would I be that lucky.

"I believe youth today call it a date." Godric replied smoothly. My eyes widen and a blush spreads across my cheeks.

"I, I uh." I stuttered slightly. Wow Flora, real smooth. "I would love to."

"Fantastic." Godric tells me. His grey-blue eyes sparkled and his smile widened. He reaches for my hand and places a kiss on the back of it. My hand tingles long after he lets go and stands back up straight. "Shall I call you with the details?"

"Sure." I reply after a second. My smile is so wide it feels like it's going to spit my face in half. "Sounds good."

_Flashback Ended_

"I am sure you can feel Godric's presence inside." I respond, looking up at Eric's tall frame. He nodded his head at me, his expression was expectant. "I know it's going to be hard but I am going to need you to try your best to control your temper."

Eric eyes squinted slightly and I could see his jaw lock. He gave me a stiff nod. Godric is a flight risk. I can't have Eric scaring him off.

"He is in his room. Come with me." I tell Eric and I led in into the house and to my room. I close the door behind me.

"Godric" I say as sweetly as possible. "Can you come out? It's okay. Eric won't try to hurt you."

"Of course I won't." Eric said in a strong voice. I saw him shoot me a confused glace out of the corner of my eye. I gripped his hand with mine in an attempt to comfort my friend. This is going to be harder for him than it even was for me. My eyes were locked on my closet door, which slowly started to open. Godric peeked his head out and I smiled encouragingly. His eye flickered back and forth between Eric and I. He seemed unhappy about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused. He walked into the room but stayed close to the door. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes dropped to his feet. He wrung his hands together and shuffled his feet. He seemed just as unhappy as he was nervous. Eric dropped my hand in an instant and I realize that must be what's wrong. This isn't my Godric but he does have something in common with him. Possessiveness. While both Godric's are kind. Both are possessive too and jealous of other men.

"Ric." I tell him stepping away from Eric and toward him. He didn't look up. "My feeling for Eric are completely platonic. There is nothing between us but friendship."

"You said you were mine." He whispers to his feet, which he just stopped shuffling. He did keep wringing his hands together and his shoulders slumped though. I walked over and put a hand on either side of his face. He looked up at me from under his lashes.

"I am yours. Only yours." I responded. Godric looked doubtful.

"Then why were you so close to him?" He asked flickering his eyes to Eric and back. "Why was your hand intertwined with his?"

"To comfort him." I tell him. Godric's expression was one of confusion. "He cares deeply for you. I knew it was going to hurt him to see you like this. Without any of your previous memories."

We both turned to Eric to see that he was completely ridged and his face was stony. He bowed low very stiffly, his eyes locked on Godric. His eyes flashed in his fury.

"I will get whoever did this, Master." He says as he stands back up. I looked to see what Godric's reaction was. Godric didn't look at Eric for long. He didn't seem unhappy anymore but he was still nervous. He nodded his head and smiled shyly as he looked at the wall beside Eric's head.

"Sure." He said quietly. "Okay."

Eric looked at me with a subtle outrage on his face. I nodded understandingly at him.

"You don't want my sister to know, right?" I asked Godric. His eyes shot to me and he shook his head 'no' quickly. I looked away from Godric and to Eric. "I am sure he doesn't want Pam knowing either."

"Pam?" Godric whispered to me confused.

"My Child." Eric said stiffly. "If you don't want Pamela to know then I won't tell her."

"I don't want her to know. I don't want her anywhere near me." Godric responded in timid whisper. His eyes were looking at my shoulder and not at Eric.

"Yes master." Eric told him. "If that makes you more comfortable. Then I won't say a word."

"Thank you." Godric said and then he was gone in a blur of motion. The closet door making a soft click as he went back to his room.

"I cannot be here any longer." Eric told me through his teeth. "I will be back tomorrow with some news about the witches. I need to leave. I am not sure how much longer I can keep my temper in check."

"Be careful." I warned him. "If they can do this to _Godric_ then they can do way worse to you."


	7. Chapter 7

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters. I am glad everyone is enjoying my story! Thanks for the follows and the favorites. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming.**

* * *

Godric was laying on the bed when I climbed down the stairs. He was looking up at the glow in the dark stars. I walked over and laid down next to him. While he looked up at the ceiling, I looked at him. Out of nowhere Godric was over me. His knees on either side of my hips and his hands on either side of my face.

"Jesus Christ." I swore as my heart jumped a little bit. What the hell?

"Sorry." Godric whispered to me, his doe eyes apologetic. His eyes flickered to the side for a second before going back to my face. "Is this okay?"

"This is okay." I whispered back. I fought to keep my eyes on his and not let them flicker to his lips. I swallowed as my thoughts got a little fuzzy. I fought the urge to kiss him though. I think that would be moving a little fast. This isn't my Godric that I have been with for nearly 2 years, this Godric just met me. This Godric is very skittish and, like I thought to myself earlier, a flight risk.

"You said you are mine, right?" Godric asked shyly as he lowered himself so his chest was pressed against mine. I am surprised that this Godric was being so bold.

"Yes I am." I responded. If I wasn't so focused on his body then I would have been frustrated that he was still asking me that same question.

"Romantically, yes?" He asked me. His expression was bashful. When I nodded my head he pressed his lips to mine lightly. Electricity shot down my spine and I tangled my hands in his hair. Maybe I should have pushed him away. Was this taking advantage of him in his vulnerable state? I deepened our kiss and Godric pressed me hard into the mattress. His fingers ran down my sides and gripped my hips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his fangs came down with a _snit_. Then he was off of me and across the room.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed with a hand over his mouth, hiding his fangs from view. I sat up breathing heavily. My thoughts were still foggy.

"Sorry?" I asked huskily. "What for? Why did you stop?"

"My fangs." He told me embarrassed, dropping his eyes. "I couldn't control them. I wasn't going to hurt you. I promise."

"I am not afraid." I tell him as I try to calm my racing heart. "I know why your fangs came down sweetie."

My eyes flicker from his crotch to his eyes meaningfully and he shifted uncomfortably. He seemed even more embarrassed now. I smile and gesture for him to come back. He seemed uncertain for a second but then in the next blink he was beside me. I lean over and kiss him on the neck.

"I adore your fangs Ric." I tell him in-between kisses. "Don't be self-conscious."

"Adore?" He asked flattered, his eyes closed. I sat myself in his lap with my legs loosely around his waist. I moved my lips away from his neck.

"Can I see them?" I whispered against his lips. He opened his mouth with his eyes still closed. I lifted my hand and ran a finger down one of his smooth ivory fangs. They were so beautiful. I always loved it when Godric smiled at me with his fangs down. He really should leave his fangs down more often. Godric shuddered and I giggled. His fangs were always so sensitive. The phone rang, interrupting us. Godric huffed in annoyance and I giggled at him. I kissed him as I reached in my pocket and got my phone.

"Hello?" I asked against Godric's lips. My eyes opening and seeing his grey-blue eyes were open as well.

"Hey sis." I heard Sookie's voice greet me. "Are you and Godric busy?"

Godric's eyes widened and his shoulders tensed. He searched my face nervously.

"Yes we are Cookie." I respond and Godric relaxes a little bit. "I'm sorry. Why? Did you need something?"

"I just woke up from a nap. Being around vampires has my sleep schedule all messed up. I was just wondering if y'all wanted to go with me out for a late dinner but if your busy then another time."

"Another time Sook, sorry." I tell her. I wish I could tell her about Godric's memory loss but I wasn't going to betray his trust. (I didn't have to worry about her hearing my thoughts down here. There was a special 'ward' around it. You can hear outside if you were inside but not the other way around. That went for telepaths and supernatural hearing.)

"No problem." She told me easily. "Love you."

"I love you too Sookie." I reply and then I hang up. I put my hands on either side of Godric's face.

"Don't worry okay? You can trust me." I tell him earnestly. He nodded his head at me and smiled a shy smile.

"I feel the connections in me. It's odd." Godric told me. I sent him a look encouraging him to continue. "When you said I had a child, one of the connections made sense. That's what that one was. I kept a firm grip on it though, keeping it closed. The other one was different and I couldn't quite figure out what it was. It's a strange echo. Feelings that aren't mine echoing inside of me. It took me longer than I am proud of to figure out it was _you._ It even tells me where you are if I concentrate. Not that I need it too, you're always within hearing rang."

"You gave me you're blood a while ago." I tell him in response. I didn't tell him we were seriously talking about Blood Bonding. The thought of it pierced my heart with loss. There is no telling how long it will take to get my Godric back.

"How long ago?" He asked me curiously, his fingers were fiddling at my hips.

"Half a year." I tell him. "I was badly injured and you healed me."

"What happened?" He inquired concerned.

"It was raining very hard and I got into an accident." I respond easily. That was a scary experience. One second I had control and then the next I was spinning. "Can I ask a question now?"

At his nod I continued.

"You know you can feel my emotions. Why were you so upset about Eric? Couldn't you tell I was concerned for a friend?" I asked. Godric dropped his eyes away from my face.

"I could see your hand in his. I could see how closely you were standing to him. I could feel that you cared for him very much. I could _feel_ your closeness." Godric replied quietly with a frown.

"I am close to Eric. I love him but I only love him as a friend." I say to Godric softly as I run my hand through his hair. "My love for you is different. My love for you the romantic kind. I will never love anyone like I love you."

Then Godric was kissing me.


	8. Chapter 8

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters. Sorry for not updating in a while. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They are very encouraging.**

* * *

_Flashback_

I looked at Sam dumbstruck for a moment before fury took its place. How fucking dare he! I stood up sharply and grabbed my purse. Glaring at him as I did so. I could hear the pouring rain and thunder in the background. It fit my mood wonderfully at that moment. I was seconds away from throwing a punch.

"Come on now Cher." Sam said in exasperation. "Don't look at me like that. I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

"How exactly did you mean it then?" I hissed at him. Sam paused and I could tell he was thinking carefully. The hesitation made me angrier and I swung my purse and hit in him the face with it.

"You meant it EXACTLY the way it sounded." I snarled at him. Then I spun around and headed for the door.

"Flora!" I heard Sam call pleadingly. I ignored him and headed into the rain. I was completely drenched to the bone by the time I reached my green 1999 Malibu Chevy. I could still hear Sam calling for me and trying to explain, trying to backpedal. I didn't want to hear it. I quickly got into my car and started it up. I sent Godric a text saying I was coming back early.

"The fucking nerve of that dick." I hissed as I drove. The windshield wipers were moving as fast as they could. Lightening flashed in the night sky. "Godric was right. I should have never have went over there in the first place. I should have just stayed with him."

One second I was in complete control of the car and the next I was spinning. My head slammed into the window. I let out a frightened shout as the car hit a ditch and flipped. It was chaos, glass shattered all around and every part of me hurt.

_Flashback Ended_

"Tell me something else about us." Godric requested softly.

Godric and I were laying on the roof together looking up at the stars. We've been up here talking for a while now, I am surprised Sookie hasn't come home yet. Unfortunately soon I would have to go back in and go to bed. I have to be up at 7 in the morning for work.

"Alright." I agree with a chuckle. "I remember you teasing me one night and saying that I had music ADD. That you were sick of my incessant song switching and lack of commitment to listen to a track all the way through."

"What did you say in response?" Godric asked me.

"I told you I was sick of hearing you say 'whatever you want' or 'whatever you like is fine with me'." I told Godric amused. I remember that night fondly. "I told you it was incredibly frustrating. I said I _know_ you have an opinion. Why do you have to be difficult? Why don't you just tell me?"

We lapsed in comfortable silence after that. I checked the time and when 11:00 flashed up at me I let out a sigh. I've procrastinated going to bed for as long as I could. Godric blurred us both back into his room. Then we slipped under the covers and I put my head on his chest.

"Do you _have_ to go to work tomorrow?" Godric asked. It sounded like he was pouting. "You could always stay up with me and then sleep all day in here."

"As wonderful as that sounds Ric. I'm afraid I do have to go to work. I'll be here when you get up though. I promise."

 _DREAM:_

 _The moon was high in the sky and glittered beautifully on the lake. I was wearing nothing but a small blue bikini and Godric was wearing nothing at all. I looked away from the lake and my eyes locked on Godric. My gaze drank in his tattoos and his muscular form. He was beautifully muscular from head to toe._

" _Careful." His sexy voice teased me. I tried to make my eyes meet his, that was only polite after all, but I couldn't look away from his body. "Your heartrate is dangerously high. I do not want you having a heart attack."_

" _Oh shut up." I murmured distractedly. Then before I could blink I was thrown into the lake. Water spun around me and then I shot up out of the water gasping for breath. Just as I went to shout at him his arms wrapped around my waist in a strong grip. Then his lips pressed firmly to mine._

I worked from 8 to 4 and it was busier than I thought it was going to be. Despite that however, the day crawled by slowly. All day I was itching to get back to the house. I was relieved when I got home and changed clothes. Then I watched a little TV as I had dinner. I am now sitting in Godric's room in jean shorts and a cheetah print crop top. Sookie sent me a text earlier saying that she span the night at Jessica and Hoyt's house and that she has a double shift today at Merlotte's. She won't be home until late tonight. At 6:00 on the dot Godric shot awake and I smiled warmly at him. I was taken by surprise when he pulled me into a deep kiss. I could feel his hands tangling in my hair in the middle of my back.

"Hello to you too darlin'." I laugh breathlessly when we pull apart. Godric smiled bashfully at me.

"Sorry." He replied shyly. That seems to an automatic response of his.

"Don't be." I chuckle with a little shake of my head. We stayed tangled together for a few more moments.

"How was work?" Godric asked after a second.

"It went by slowly. Some of the costumers I just wanted to strangle." I reply with a roll of my eyes.

"What happened?"

"This one lady waited until I closed the drawer and the receipt printed out and went: OH wait I didn't mean to give you that 10, I had a 5. Can I just get my 10 back and I will give you this 5? Never mind I have a 20, give me two tens and a five for the 20 and we'll be even."

Godric watched my rambling with interested eyes.

"No, you absolutely cannot quick change me. I'm not an idiot. Then another person would set some stuff by the register and then walk around and pick out more stuff. Jesus, just get everything you want BEFORE you try and pay for it."

"You should have stayed here with me." Godric told me when I was done. I snorted amused and gave his shoulder a little slap. Godric shoved me in response causing me to fall on my back and I giggled.

"Do you want to play chess?" I asked as I sat myself upright again. When he said yes I pulled the glass chest set out and put it in-between us. The game didn't last long because he was even better this time and beat me in 5 moves.

"Oh come on." I laugh. "Try to drag the game out a little would you? It's no fun if the game only lasts two minutes."

Godric's only reply was to smile sheepishly at me as I set the bored up again. The game lasted half an hour the next time before he beat me.

"Better?" He asked.

"It was, thanks." I nodded at him with a warm smile.

"Do you have any more of that bagged blood?" Godric asked as we cleaned up the chess set. I don't know why I didn't even think to warm him up some before now. I asked Godric if he wanted to come with me to the kitchen but he said he would wait here. I warmed him up two bags and brought them back to the room. We relaxed together for a while but at 9:00 my phone rang interrupting our peace.

"We've got a serious problem." Pam said as soon as I answered the phone. Dred twisted in my belly. Dammit, what now?!

"What problem?" I asked. Please don't let it be Eric.

"It's Eric. You are not going to believe what happened." She answered. Fuck. I bet those damned witches did something to him. They are really a pain in the ass.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **I enjoyed reading your reviews. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter.**

* * *

_Flashback_

Godric and I were sitting on a large blanket in the middle of a small but beautiful clearing. We've been here for hours. All Godric told me when he called me the night after asking me out was what time to be ready. He wanted everything else to be a surprise. For our first date (fingers crossed that there will be a second) Godric planned the most beautiful picnic in the most beautiful clearing ever. Lights were woven beautifully in the tree's surrounding it. The large thick blanket we were sitting on was vivid and memorizing. I am not sure how he found out that I adored the color blue, but he must have somehow. Because the fact that the blanket had every shade of my favorite color on it couldn't possibly be a coincidence. My favorite shade of blue was the stunning blue-grey of Godric's eyes. I know that sounds so mushy and girly, but it was true.

"Cassiopeia is there." Godric told me, pointing at the sky. I followed his finger in fascination.

"Where is Sirius?" I asked him scooting closer, my hip was now touching his. I have always enjoyed learning about the stars and the constellations. I am not very good at pointing them out in the sky though. Godric wrapped one arm around my waist and the other pointed out where Sirius was in the sky. After I spotted the star I looked away from the sky and to Godric's face. I saw him already looking at me. His face looked no older than 16 but his eyes betrayed him. You could see the age and the wisdom in them.

_Flashback Ended_

"What happened to him?" I asked, annoyance seeping into my voice. Would someone kill those fucking witches already?

"You know how I hate children?" Pam asked in return causing my jaw to drop. No. Fucking. Way. They turned him into a child? Is that even possible?!

"Surely you mean that Eric is _mentally_ a kid, right?" I respond in disbelief.

"No, I mean mentally and physically Eric is a fucking CHILD." Pam told me, her voice could cut through steel. "He remembers modern languages, technology, and everything like that. At the same time though, he keeps demanding I take him back to his _Fader_ and his _Mor._ "

"That's…." I trail off in shock.

"Shit!" She finished for me in a hiss before continuing. "What's your work schedule? Can you and Godric come to Eric's place and watch over him? I tried calling Godric a million times but he wouldn't answer."

"Is Eric still a vampire? He didn't switch species did he?"

"He is a vampire. He instinctively finds it mostly normal, just like the modernized everything. The only true memories that he seems to have though are of his childhood." Pam explains. "The fact that Eric was turned into a kid by those bitches makes me want to murder everyone in a 100 mile radius."

"What happened? I just saw Eric yesterday!" I explode. I told that jackass to be careful! Honesty Eric, what the fuck man?

"He came home close to sunrise covered in blood and in an odd daze. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong or what happened. He went to his room and collapsed on the bed. Then when the sun set I went to check on him and he was a child. A confused and pissed off child that was throwing the biggest fit in history." Pam voice turned impatient. "Can you come watch him or not?"

"You might hate kids but luckily for you I love them. I have the weekend off. Tonight, Saturday, and Sunday I can be at Eric's. Godric and I will leave soon. Where is Eric now? Can he hear us?" As soon as I said that we would go, Godric was away from me and across the room. He shook his head frantically at me with pleading eyes. I mouthed at him to trust me as Pam spoke. It seems that every time he is the most relaxed something happens to make him turn back into a scared rabbit ready to run away.

"He is in the living room memorized by the TV. It took me for fucking ever to calm his little ass down. I am outside in the woods and I am heading back in now. Get here soon." Pam hissed at me before hanging up.

"She is very rude to you." Godric said in disapproval. He didn't move any closer to me though.

"She's rude to everybody." I say back with a shrug. It's just how Pam is. Also the fact that Eric is in such a venerable state has her really riled up. Which is understandable.

"The next time she speaks to you so harshly I will rip out her fangs." Godric told me seriously. My eyes widen in surprise. The statement sounded cute instead of intimidating coming from this Bunny Godric.

"That won't be necessary" I say back, "and I know that you're nervous about being around other people sweetie but we have to do this for Eric. Pam will investigate while we watch over him. She really is horrible with kids. Please trust me and do this with me."

Godric thought over my words for a minute before pouting a little and nodding in agreement. I smiled at him thankfully. I was grateful he wasn't being more difficult about this.

"We are not telling her that I do not have my old memories though, right?" Godric asked me with big pleading doe eyes. I sighed but agreed. It would really be a good idea to tell her but I couldn't resist that expression.

As I packed a bag I gave Godric tips on how to behave and some things he might want to say to make it seem like he still has all of his memories. Hopefully Pam won't spend too much time with us before leaving. I sent Sookie a text telling her that Godric and I were spending the weekend at Eric's before heading out to my little blue Volkswagen. As we got in the car I got a text. I thought it was from Sookie but it turned out to be from Pam. I swear that if she gets cursed too and I have to babysit her ass along with Godric and Eric, I will be the one throwing the biggest fit in history.

 **Pam: I hope it went without saying that we are leaving your annoying twit of a twin out of this.**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **Please leave your thoughts on this chapter.**

* * *

_Flashback_

There was a werewolf holding painfully tight to each one of my arms. They were pulling me harshly through the front door of a big fancy house in Mississippi. As soon as we walked through the door two people appeared by the curved staircase. One was a vampire that was physically 50 years old at the youngest. He had dark hair with sideburns. I can't tell his eye color from here but it was either blue or green. When the werewolves bowed and called him 'your majesty' I realized he must be the vampire king of Mississippi. What did he do to get these wolves kissing his ass?

I was surprised to see that the other vampire was Eric. His expression was completely blank but I knew he wasn't happy to see me here. He was wondering why I'm not with Godric and what happened, I know him well enough to know that. I am not looking forward to explaining the situation to him. I've had a shitty enough night without him jumping down my throat.

"You know this girl?" The king asked Eric, waving a hand in my direction. He was wearing a grey suit with a flowery button up shirt underneath.

"She's my Maker's human." Eric replied with his eyes still locked on mine. The king gestured for them to let me go and they shoved me harshly in Eric's direction. He caught me before I could fall on my face.

_Flashback Ended_

We pulled up to Eric's house and I get out of the car. I turn to Godric and look at him expectantly when he doesn't get out with me. He looks at me bashfully and shakes his head no. I sigh but nod in understanding agreement. Even with all the tips and advice I gave him, he doesn't want to risk Pam finding out about his amnesia.

"Finally." Pam said in relief when I walked in the front door. My eyes immediately land on Eric. His back was to me and he was focused on some show I have never seen. I am not sure what language it was in, but it wasn't English. "I will look into this situation cautiously. I'd stay to make sure everyone settles in alright, but I really have to go."

"That's alright, you go. I will be fine here." I nod at her. She gives me a nod in return and was gone in a blur of motion.

When she leaves Eric turns to face me and stands up. Instead of towering over my 5'3 frame at 6'3, he was now only 4 foot tall. I was the one that towered over him now. He looks to be no older than 5. His straight blond hair fell to his shoulders and framed his cherubic face. He was wearing jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. Pam obviously already got him some clothes. His big sky blue eyes were narrowed and his lips in a pout. He was too adorable for words.

"I do _not_ want to be here." He snapped at me with a stomp of his little foot. I was surprised that he had a rather thick accent. It sounded kinda like Swedish but unique. Why doesn't the older Eric have it? Did the accent fade with time?

"I know, and I am sorry that you have to be." I reply sympathetically. Little Eric sneered at me.

"I. WANT. MY. FADER!" He shouts. (Fader is Old Norse for Father.)

"I can't take you to him." I say and he crosses his arms over his little chest. "I would like to show you something outside really quick. A little trick that I can do."

I walk over to the door and open it. I am hoping to distract him and get him to warm up to me. Eric stomps past me and outside dramatically. I lock my jaw to repress the giggle that wanted to escape.

"Watch this." I tell him playfully after I join him outside. He squinted at me with a sour expression. I hold my hands out flat and make them light up. The look on Eric's face melted into one of shock, causing me to smile. Then I shoot the sunlight out of my hands and to a bush, making it explode. A grin spread across Eric's small face and his big eyes lit up with awe and delight.

"Blow something else up." He ordered me.

"Pick something." I say back. Eric bounced on the balls of his feet as he looked around eagerly. What he points to makes the small smile on my face spread into a broad grin. Across the yard sat a fancy red Ferrari. Eric's going to be quite upset indeed when he turns back into an adult and realizes he got me to blow up his beloved sports car. I shot it a few times and when it exploded Eric let out an adorable loud laugh. It was infectious.

"What's your name miss?" Eric asked me. His expression was warm and friendly now. "Pam didn't tell me."

"I'm Flora, it's lovely to meet you Eric." I reply holding my hand out for him to shake. He grabs it a little too tightly and shakes my hand enthusiastically.

"I like you a lot more than I like Pam, Ms. Flora."

"She is rather prickly isn't she?" I say, crinkling my nose teasingly. Eric nods with a snort and drops my hand.

"Who's _that_?" He asked pointing behind me. I turn and see Godric sitting on the roof of my car with his legs crossed.

"That's my Godric." I reply, my tone soft involuntarily.

"You're like me." Eric said to him, his tone matter of fact. Godric didn't say anything in response.

"Let's go inside and warm you both up some blood." I announce with a single clap of my hands. Eric looked up at me with an angelic expression.

"Can I have yours?" He asked sweetly with a slight tilt of his head, blonde hair falling into his face with the movement. I jump at the snarl that roared out of Godric. In a blink he was off the car and towering over little Eric warningly. His fangs were down and bared fiercely.

"She is mine little boy." Godric sneered. Eric's own fangs snapped down in reply and he hissed. For some reason while everything else about Eric got smaller, his fangs didn't. They were now far too big for his little mouth. It was really cute.

"Stop it, both of you." I ordered firmly. Godric pouted but took a few steps back, his eyes dropping to his feet. Eric hissed at Godric again.

"Eric." I scolded and his eyes went to my face. My tone softened when I spoke next. "You can't have my blood, but I can warm you up some if you want."

Eric sighed dramatically but retracted his fangs. Godric looked at me from under his lashes with his head bowed low.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **I love all the reviews I get for each chapter! Its so wonderful. Thank you. And thanks to all the people following this and adding it to their favorites. It means a lot.**

* * *

I am sitting on the couch dozing in and out of sleep at 9:00 Saturday night. Eric spent most of Friday night going out of his way and doing everything he could to get a rise out of Godric. It didn't take Godric long to figure out that's what he was doing. So instead of letting Eric win he tried to ignore him. Sometimes Godric couldn't help himself though and he reacted.

The first time Eric requested I pick him up (to see how Godric would react no doubt) with a cute little puppy face Godric snapped at him, 'You have legs, walk yourself.' Godric soon regretted saying anything. Eric wanted me to hold him everywhere I went the rest of the night. I know I should have scolded him but I honestly found it funny. What's the harm in letting him have a little fun? I do get on to him when he crosses a line though. Little Eric was just as adorable and sweet as he was a sneaky little asshole.

Last night when I was on the couch Eric scooted really close to me. There was a sly look in his eyes and he was glancing at Godric as he did it. He leaned against me in various positions to see which one Godric hated the most. When his head was on my knee and he was facing my stomach I thought he was seconds away from putting his face in my crotch. Luckily for him he didn't. What he did do was sit up and curl into me with his toes between my thighs and put his head against my chest. When he saw the flashing of Godric's eyes, that's what position he stayed in.

Something that ALWAYS gets a reaction from Godric was Eric calling me his. The first time Godric's reaction was quite explosive. After that though he tried with all his might to ignore him but it didn't work. There was always a reaction, even if it was a small one: A twitch of his eye, a lock of his jaw, his hands curling into claws or clenching into fists, a flash of his fangs, or a small growl in the back of his throat. Now that Eric is a child and not a grown man, Godric doesn't seem so insecure about my affection towards him. He does get pouty and jealous though. I guess I could dial down the affection I shower at him constantly but I couldn't help it. Eric was a 4 or 5 year old boy and I adore children. It didn't help that Eric was such a cherubic faced beauty and had that thick cute accent.

I tucked Eric into his bed (that Pam must have had to replace after his fit) 15 minutes before sunrise. Godric and I snuggled together in a different room for those 15 minutes before Godric was dead for the day. Then Eric was blurring into the room in a panic. I held Eric to me and sung to him until he let the sun pull him under. The pull of the sun was foreign for this child Eric and the feeling of it freaked him out. It made me wonder how Eric reacted to pull of the sun his first night with Godric all those years ago. I have heard many stories of Eric's younger days (Some of them hilarious) but I never asked about that before. I will once Godric gets his memories back or Eric turned back into a man. Which ever one happens first.

"Ms. Flora?" A child's voice asked. It jerked me from my almost slumber. I looked over at Eric who was sitting to my right, pressed up against my side. I noticed Godric wasn't in the room like he was just a minute ago. Where did he go?

"Yes?" I reply, blinking heavily.

"The movie went off. Can you blow something up again?" He asked with eager blue eyes. I smiled at him.

"Sure. Hold on a sec."

Eric nodded and watched me as I turned off the TV, put the movie away, and turned off the X-Box. Next I walked over to the shiny Refrigerator and opened up the bottom. I got out a fudge-sicle. Delicious.

"I want one." Eric said immediately. "Can you make one out of blood?"

"I can make a popsicle out of blood." I agree. "I am not sure how much you would like it though. Warm blood is more vampire's forte. I am not sure how good frozen blood would be."

"I want to try it anyway." Eric insisted and in the next blink he was off the couch, across the room, and sitting on the counter beside where I was standing. I got out the plastic popsicle molds. Where you would usually put juice or soda, I put a mixture of different blood types. Eric was rambling to me cutely as I did so.

"Fader was telling me at dinner the other night about when I am going to go on my first hunt!" Eric was saying now. I just put the popsicle molds in the Freezer and was quickly eating my Fudge-sicle. When I was done I threw the stick away. "I have been practicing at using both a sword AND a bow. I am _really_ good too, even though I am young lad. Better than the other boys in my village that's for sure."

"I don't doubt that for a minute." I told him and ran a single hand through his soft locks. Eric beamed at me. "When will you go?"

"I don't know." Eric shrugged. "Mor and Fader were still deciding. Of course now that I am here in this strange land with no way of knowing how to get back to my family, there is no telling when or if I will go."

I gave him a sympathetic look at his words and lifted him into my arms. I am sure this is all so confusing and overwhelming to him. Eric was a lot lighter than you would think. I carried him out into the yard and then looked around for Godric. I was happy that I spotted him so easily, he was sitting on the roof. I smiled at him and he gave me a little wave.

"Will you blow something up now?" Eric asked. I chuckled and sat him on his little feet with nod of my head. My curls bounced with the movement.

"Ríkr!" Eric chimed happily. (Old Norse for 'great')

My hands lit up and I looked around, debating on what to shoot. Suddenly a plate whizzed past me and twirled into the air. I shot it, making shards fly every which way. Eric clapped delightedly. I looked behind me and saw Godric on the roof in the same position as before. He smirked at me and shrugged. I winked at him in reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **Thank you for all of the love and support. I am glad so many people are enjoying my story.**

* * *

"Meirr! Meirr!" Eric demanded through his laughter. (Which means 'More!' More!' in Old Norse)

I wouldn't be able to hold an entire conversation in Old Norse or anything, I am not fluent, but I do know a few handfuls of words and phrases.

"I can't." I gasp out, barely able to speak I was laughing so hard. I collapsed on the ground and wrapped an arm around my middle.

"Yes you can." Eric insisted, his big blue eyes alight. I shook my head at him as I took deep breaths. My bones were jelly and my lungs were burning for oxygen.

"Please!" Eric begged me.

"You can fly." I say breathlessly. "You can spin yourself around in the air."

"Awwwe." Eric pouted, jutting out his bottom lip. His eyes got even bigger. "That's no fun. Please Ms. Flora, just once more?"

"I've been doing it for the past hour and a half." I started to say. His little face was so pleading though, that I caved. "I'll do it _one_ more time. Then we are going to go sit on the couch and watch a movie or something."

"Yay!" Eric exploded enthusiastically, his cherubic face beaming. "Thank you! Thank you!"

With a sigh I stood up and opened my arms. Eric jumped into them happily and I lifted him in the air as high as I could. Eric posed like superman and I started to spin. Around and around I went, Eric laughing all the while. I couldn't help but laugh with him as I spun us around quickly. He was just the cutest little thing. With him being so adorable at this age, it was no wonder he grew up to be such an arrogant womanizer. How could anyone resist that little face?

"That's so fun!" Eric said with a toothy smile when I sat him on his feet again. I smiled back and sat down to rest for a minute.

"Will you show me your fangs?" I asked around deep breaths. He preened with pride and opened his mouth as wide as it would go, his fangs snapping down. It took everything in me not to coo out loud. His fangs were far too big for his little mouth. It was so charming.

"Godric?" I ask not looking away from Eric. "Would you be a dear and get me my phone?"

Seconds later my phone was in my hand and I snapped a picture of Eric. I giggled as I look down at the image I captured. His mouth in a wide fangy smile and his little chest puffed out in pride. The straight blond locks that framed his face were windswept.

"I wanna see." Eric demanded kneeling beside me. I showed him the picture and gave him an affectionate look.

"Look how handsome you are."

I nearly cracked a rib laughing when he winked at me. He's only 4 or 5 and already a little flirt. After I caught my breath and my legs felt a little less like jelly, I went inside and cooked me a pizza for dinner.

"Are my popsicles done now?" Eric inquired as he snuggled in a blanket on the couch. Godric was stretched out in a recliner that was beside the leather couch.

"Not yet little darlin'. Give them a few more hours." I replied as I cut the freshly cooked pizza. My phone rang and I answered it as I put a piece of cheese pizza on a red plate.

"Hello?" I murmured distractedly, heading for the fridge.

"Howdy sis!" I heard the voice of my older brother greet me cheerfully.

"Jason!" I respond warmly. I grabbed a soda and closed the fridge. Mr. Pepper's were the best thing since sliced cheese. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much." He drawled into the phone. "I was just going to head over. You and the little guy home?"

It was so cute how much Jason adored and respected my Godric. They had the oddest friendship. Godric was just as fond of Jason as Eric despised him.

"No." I chuckled. "I'm afraid not. I made some vegetable soup though, it's in the fridge. Help yourself."

"Awesome." Jason replied. I could practically see him fist pumping the air. "Love ya. Tell my little buddy I said hey."

"Will do. Love you Jason." I chuckled before hanging up. Gotta love Jason. Even if he can be a dumb ass.

I sat in Godric's lap as I ate my pizza and sipped at my soda. Eric flipped through the channels, never staying on one for very long. I think I know how Godric feels when I don't listen to very many songs in a row before turning the radio station continuously. Gotta say, it's rather annoying.

The rest of the night was uneventful. We watched some TV, then Godric and I played some chess. It was so funny when Eric commented, "You were joking right? You let Godric win. You can't suck that badly at it." Except I do. I really really do. That's alright though, I play because it's fun.

5 minutes after sunset Eric came zooming into the room again. His little face was full of panic and terror, poor thing. I rocked him in my arms and hummed a tune until he let the sun pull him under. I almost had a heart attack when Godric shot up seconds after I laid Eric on the other side of me. Tears pulled into his beautiful eyes and he looked at me with heartbreak.

"Godric!" I gasped in horror, pulling him into my arms. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I had a horrible vision when the sun pulled me under." Godric said in between loud sobs, it broke my heart.

"What happened? What did you see?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"Me!" He exploded into my neck. His bloody tears were soaking the oversized t-shirt I was wearing. "I was a monster!"

"Oh Godric." I told him choking up. Tears were pricking at my green eyes.

"I killed them all! Children, men, women, and women that were swollen with child." He sobbed. "I was a horrific. How could I do that? They were so afraid."

"Please stop crying my love. I cannot bear it." Is all I can bring myself to say. Of all Godric's old memories, I wish it was a happy one that pushed itself into his brain.

"I don't want my old memories. Please don't make me get them back. I am a monster! I hate me!" Godric's voice was full of heartbreak. It broke my heart a second time. I tried for 45 minutes to sooth him but it did no good.

* * *

 **Earlier I said how Godric had only two connection inside of him. That's because in my story Nora doesn't exist. Sorry for not clearing that up sooner. Eric is the only vampire he ever turned. I'm sorry for those who liked her. I liked her myself but she doesn't have a part in this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **Thank you for all of the love and support. I am glad so many people are enjoying my story.**

* * *

_Flashback_

"So." Eric smirked at me. "Your first time. How sweet it is."

I flushed, half irritated at him and half embarrassed. Eric smirk grew wider. It's been 10 months since Godric and I's first date and a year since Eric and I talked him down from the roof top. As close as Godric and I grew, we never went all the way. I refused to until the year we agreed on was up and he made his decision on whether or not he was going to meet the sun. Last night Godric gave me the sweetest, most heart melting speech ever and at the end told me he was going to choose to stay. Last night I lost my virginity to him (which was 250% amazing out of 100%. Better than I even imagined).

"Don't you have an anorexic blood whore to screw?" I snapped at him, wearing Godric's shirt and some basketball shorts. "Why don't you leave and go do that?"

"Are you a beggar?" Eric continued, acting like I never spoke. "Or are you the bossy demanding type in bed?"

"None of your fucking business." I snapped blushing a little deeper. I reach into the fridge and grab a drink. Then I turned and looked toward the hallway. "Godric! I know your hearing this. Come and get your pain in the ass of a Child or I'll stake him!"

"Eric," Godric chastised gently as he walked into the room, "leave her be."

Eric simply gave me a mockingly seductive wink in reply to his maker's words. I glared back refusing to admit at that moment, that I was a little amused by Eric's antics. His jackass-ness is usually only funny when it isn't directed at you.

_Flashback_

I sat up and stretched with a yawn. Godric and Eric were dead for the day on either side of me. After a few minutes of blinking heavily I managed to force myself out of bed. Next I checked the time (it was 2:00pm), then I took a 30 minute shower then changed. I am now wearing a colorful universe style skirt that was black with swirls of blue and purple with stars scattered all over it, and a purple tank top that hid my belly button ring from view. The skirt fell to the middle of my thigh. After I got dressed I cooked some scrambled eggs, bacon, and grits.

I ate until I was stuffed and then cleaned up after myself. I am now outside laying on a blanket enjoying the sun. Going out and getting into the house when the sun is up is difficult on purpose, Eric's security system is designed that way. I know the codes to house and bedrooms though. The heat of the sun on my face was lulling me back to sleep, the sound of my phone ringing jerked me out of it. I noticed the sun was a lot lower, I was asleep longer than I thought. I fumbled for my phone that was beside me and answered it without looking to see who was calling.

"Hello?"

"Flora honey, hey! How are you?" Arlene asked. She's in her 40's and is a spunky redhead with 3 kids. She works at Merlotte's as a waitress.

"I'm good. How are you? Everything with Mikey okay?"

Mikey is Arlene's newest baby. While her husband Terry - him and Lafayette are both cooks at Merlotte's - adores the little guy to the moon and back, Arlene is little frightened of him. She is worried he will turn out to be like his biological father, a killer. The fact that Mikey isn't Terry's baby is a well-kept secret. The baby's father is biologically Drew Marshal (long story behind that low life nothing), who was Arlene's previous husband. The only reason I know is because of my 'gift'. I didn't snoop into her head and pull the secret out on purpose. It was an accident. Terry and I have tried to soother her fears, but Arlene can't seem to help herself. Don't get me wrong she loves Mikey, he just makes her jumpy.

"He's alright, doing the same as always."

I waited for a pause but she didn't say anything else.

"Did you need something Arlene?" I asked, not unkindly. I suppose she _could_ be calling just to chat, but I highly doubted it.

"Well if you're not busy I was wondering if you could watch Lisa and Coby for a few hours. Terry has to go work and he suggested that I spend some one on one time with Mikey to bond."

Lisa and Coby are her oldest. Coby is 10 years old and Lisa is 9. They're really sweet kids. Sookie and I used to either babysit them together or we'd take turns before she disappeared for a year. Arlene is really overprotective of who can watch the kids alone. Usually if I am free I don't mind, but with Eric and Godric how they are I'm not sure I can do it. Let me rephrase that, I am not sure if I _should_ do it.

"If you're busy I understand, I was really hoping you could watch them. Just for a few hours, tops." Arlene continued when I didn't respond.

"Is Sookie busy? You know how much they missed her, I am sure they'd love to spend a few hours with her."

"She thought she was getting the night shift off but turns out she has to work another double. Please Flora? Please? I promised Terry I would spend some quality time with Mikey."

I was torn. I wasn't sure how well Eric would react if I said yes and other children were around. Human children. Sure he hasn't bitten me but I am sure the fact that I shoot sunlight earned some respect. What if he can control that part of himself and he just doesn't get along well with them and gets rude and feisty? More importantly, he needs to be safe and hidden so the witches can't pop up do any more harm to him. That goes for Godric too. And I know how exactly he would react. The same way he always does when I tell him he will have to be around and interact with other people. Maybe the fact that they're children will calm his nerves. Godric is a hell of a lot more comfortable around child Eric than he was adult Eric. Which I'd like to hear Godric's thoughts behind that. Either way Godric was leaps and bounds stronger than Eric. So why was he so frighten of almost everything? Can't he tell how old and strong he is in comparison? Surely he can.

"Flora?" Arlene asked again in a begging tone. I bit my lip and looked around as I thought. Godric would be waking up any moment now. I had an idea. Hopefully I don't regret my decision. I am sure Pam isn't going to be pleased.

"I am in Shreveport right now. How about I meet you half way and I can take the kids back to where I am staying? Then you can call me when you're ready and we can meet up again?" I suggested. This way Eric and Godric are still here and out of harm's way.

"You with that little vampire of yours?" Arlene asked.

"Yes. Why? You don't mind Godric." I said defensively. Well she doesn't anymore.

"No, but tall, blond, and Viking isn't going to be around is he?" Arlene asked in a voice that was a mixture of caution and dread.

"No he isn't. Don't worry." I tell her, not really lying. The Eric she is thinking about is nowhere in sight.

"Oh" Her voice was relieved, "then alright. I really appreciate this Flora. Thanks hun!"

"You're welcome. You know I love your babies Arlene. They're family to me."

After ironing out the detail of where exactly half way we are going to meet, I told her I would be leaving in 10 and we hung up. I hope this doesn't turn out to bite me in the ass. I went back into the light tight house (the shutters and security won't go back up and relax until the sun sets completely).

"You're leaving?" Godric asked in horror, appearing in front of me. He seems extra emotional from earlier this morning and his eyes fill with bloody tears that don't fall. "Where? Why? For how long? You can't leave me here!"

He was shifting around on his feet and ringing his hands together.

"A friend of mine needs me to babysit two of her kids for a few hours." I explain. That made it worse and Godric shakes his head vigorously. "I need to go pick them up and bring them back here. I won't be long. I'll be back before Eric even wakes up I am sure."

"Tell your friend you can't do it." Godric pleaded. "I don't want any more people here. Even if they are kids like Eric is now."

I took a few moments to sooth him. I hugged him close and ran my hands down his back. I explained it to him more and asked him to please trust me. I told him everything would be alright and that they'd only be here for a few hours. He asked if they knew him. I told him yes and that they adore him. I told him that they are really sweet kids and won't be any trouble. I also told him that he could keep his distance if that made him comfortable, if he didn't go too far. Then I gave him a kiss and told him I would be back as soon as possible. My soothing worked a little but Godric still seemed frazzled, it pulled at my heart. I hated leaving him here when he was clearly still so raw from this morning. With a heavy heart I left and went to meet Arlene and the kids. I had to make this quick.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

"Aunt Flora!" Coby and Lisa both shouted at the same time and they ran over to me. I pulled them into a tight hug, amused. They act like it's been months since I saw them last, when in reality it's only been a week and a half.

"I love your skirt!" Lisa beamed.

"Thank you sweetie, I can get you one if you'd like."

She nodded eagerly and my warm smile got a little wider.

Both of the kids thought it was funny that I was driving without shoes on. Arlene however, got on a soap box scolding me about it. Which I ignored. When we were on our way back to Eric's house Lisa asked if Mr. Godric was going to be there. The way Coby perk up in the review mirror I could tell he was wondering the same thing. I told them that he was but he wasn't feeling like himself so they would have to be patient with him. They eagerly agreed and told me that they hope he feels better soon. Such sweet kids. Next I told them that I was babysitting a younge child-vampire named Eric. Luckily the name Eric isn't all that unique, so they didn't suspect anything.

"A vampire baby?" Coby had asked, grinning in amazement. He had straight blonde hair that fell to the nape of his neck and ended in layers. "That's sooo cool. I've never meet one of them before!"

"Can he fly?" Lisa asked after her brother, her curly dark red hair falling to her shoulders.

I said that yes he could fly and that it was important for them not to tell their mother about him. I said some bad people were searching for him and I don't want his location getting out. They agreed of course and then they tripped over eachother telling me about everything that has been happening in their lives this past week and a half. They were both excited that tomorrow is a 'teacher work day' so they don't have school. I always enjoyed those growing up too.

We are in the living room right now. I was fixing them both some snacks and drinks while Lisa settled in on the couch. Coby was eyeing the X-Box.

"Where are the games for this thing?"

"In those drawers." I pointed under the TV.

"Can I play one?" Coby inquired with pleading eyes.

"I wanna play too!" Lisa insisted.

"Of course y'all can." I chuckled, sitting the snacks and the drinks on the table in front of the couch. "Play any game you like."

They looked through all the games and after a small debate they picked one. Coby knew how to work the X-Box just fine, all he needed me to do was put the TV on the right channel. I checked the time and noticed Eric will be waking up very soon. I told them I'd be right back and headed to the room, making sure to heat up a Royalty Bend first. The kids were too wrapped in the game they were playing to pay me much attention. I punched in the code and opened the door. Eric was laying there in the exact same position that I left him. I sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to wake up. I didn't have to wait long.

"Ms. Flora!" Eric beamed, sitting up straight. As he reached for the Royalty Blend his expression turned curious and he tilted his head slightly. "Who's here?"

"I am watching my friend's children for a couple of hours." I said as I watched him gulp down the blood very quickly.

"Can I eat them?" He asked hopefully.

"No. They are not food." I told him seriously.

"Hví?" Eric pouted. Which is Old Norse for Why?

"I would be very sad if you did and then I would shoot my sunlight at you." I added the threat at the end just in case me being sad about it wasn't a good enough of a deterrent.

"Hví?"

"I've known them their whole life. I babysit often. Those kids are family to me."

Eric paused at that and his face fell flat.

"What am I to you?" He wondered harshly. I wasn't expecting such fierce jealously to be his reaction. This Eric hasn't know me very long. (There was definitely possessiveness there too). Then again, memoryless Godric didn't know me very long and he got quite jealous of adult Eric. I sighed internally. "Manngi? You prefer _those_ kids to me?"

(Manngi= no one, nothing)

"Of course you're not nothing Eric." I told him in almost a scolding tone before my voice went soft. "You know that. Just because I have known them longer doesn't mean that you mean any less to me. I adore you."

I've only known child Eric a hot minute, but I do adore him. With him being so full of personality and cuteness, how could I not?

"You said that they are skuldalið?" Eric asked me, he was relaxed now though. The jealousy passed as quickly as it appeared. "What do they call you?"

(Skuldalið= family)

"Aunt Flora." I told him, I think I know where this is going.

"Ant?" He crinkled his nose in confusion. "Why would they call you that?"

" _Aunt._ " I told him with a laugh, pronouncing it properly. "We just pronounce it differently in the south."

"Ah." He nodded, his expression clearing (Does he even know where I mean by 'in the south'? Does he know what the United States is?). Then he turned a little bashful. "May I call you that?"

"You can if you want to." I smiled. He was too adorable. "The kids are going to really like you, ya know."

"Hví?"

"They are fascinated with vampires and they've never met a child vampire before." I grinned. "You're gonna be the center of attention."

"Of course I am." Eric said cockily, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "I'm the best."

I let out a laugh as I stood up. That thick accent makes everything he says a million times cuter. So does his little cherubic face.

"Tant Flora, uppi." Eric demanded, standing up and opening his arms wide.

(Uppi=Up in Old Norse, Tant=Auntie in modern Swedish)

When I walked out of the room I saw Godric out of the corner of my eye. He was standing to the far left at the end of the hallway. I smiled and jerked my head in the opposite direction. Gesturing for him to join us in the living room. He shook his head no and shuffled back a step. His brown hair was falling into his face and his grey-blue eyes were shy. I admired his bare muscular chest and his tattoos for a moment.

"You can join us anytime you like Ric." I say to him, forcing myself to stop my ogling and look at his face while I spoke.

"Alright." He nodded, his full lips tilting up in a small smile before he was gone in a blink. When he was gone I turned and continued my journey back to the living room.

When I walked into the large open room and past the kitchen, Lisa and Coby finally noticed me. They paused the game and tossed the controls to the side, no longer interested in what they were playing. I saw that they finished their drinks and most of the snacks.

"Hi there." Coby greeted Eric with a warm smile as we walked into the living room. Lisa gave him a wave. "I'm Coby, this is my sister Lisa."

"Eric." He responded, his big blue eyes were squinted as he looked them both up and down.

"You talk so pretty." Lisa smiled. "Where are you from?"

"He is Scandinavian." I told her.

"That's so awesome." Coby spoke up. "I've never been there before. What's it like?"

"The winters are long and very cold. There is a never-ending about of snow. The summers are short but it's nice outside then." Eric rambled in reply.

"I love snow." Lisa said.

"I see snow a lot." Eric shrugged. "It's nothing special."

"Do you like to make snow angels?" She asked.

"Make what?" Eric crinkled his nose in confusion. Coby and Lisa couldn't _believe_ that he's never heard of making a snow angel. Lisa went in amusing detail explaining how you do it and why it's fun.

"My bloodsicles have to be done now right?" Eric turned to me when their conversation about snow angels was over.

"I didn't know that was a thing." Coby commented, he looked at his sister questioningly but she shrugged in reply.

"Yes they're done now. You can get one and when the sun is down we can go outside for a little while."

All of the kids agreed. I gave Eric his bloodsicle and Lisa, Coby, and I got normal ones. I was surprised at how much little Eric enjoyed it. I really didn't think he was going to. The kids played the video game while I watched and when the sun was completely set we all went outside.

"Mr. Godric's on the roof, look!" Lisa pointed. Coby turned and looked but Godric was no longer there.

"No he isn't." Coby responded, his tone was both disappointed and accusing.

"He was a second ago." She insisted.

"Who cares?" Eric interrupted, stepping in front of them. Coby was a few inches taller than Lisa and Eric was shorter than the both of them. "Let's play a game. What sort of game do you think?"


	15. Chapter 15

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **Please leave a review at the end of the chapter! They are always a joy to read.**

* * *

_Flashback_

I was happy when 10:00pm rolled around. I could finally leave, and after checking everything and turning off the lights, I did just that. Ms. Beverly wanted me to close tonight. I've been here since 2:00. As much as I like my job, I'm so beyond ready to leave. I've already set the alarm, so I quickly went out and locked the door.

It was then I noticed someone walking toward me out of the corner of my eye. When I turned to see who it was, I glared harshly. Are you fucking kidding me? He got off of work today at 5:00pm. Has he seriously been waiting around all that time for me to get off? I wish I could say I was surprised.

"Flora." Joseph Parker greeted with an ugly smile.

He was 5'11 with short black hair, hazel eyes, and sharp facial features. He started working at the store 2 months ago and has been harassing me for a date since day one. I've told him a million time I have a significant other - calling Godric my boyfriend doesn't feel right, he's more than that. I've rejected all his advances but he just won't stop. I haven't been rejecting him kindly either. My sister has been missing for 3 months, my patience for bullshit is dangerously low.

"Fuck off Parker." I snapped.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to talk to your future lover?" He tutted.

What a delusional lowlife. He absolutely disgusts me. At first he was just a nuisance, but when he grabbed my wrist 3 weeks ago that turned into revulsion and hatred really quick. Dark secrets from the deepest corners of his mind popped out at me. You know what gets his rocks off? What really turns him on? RAPE!

He's never actually raped anyone. But he fantasizes about it in revolting detail. Even when he is fucking a willing woman. He imagines how phenomenal it would be if she was in agony and screaming in pain and begging him to stop. Instead of writhing in pleasure and begging for more. What a worthless nothing. He is lower than dirt.

"You're nothing to me. Not even close to being an acquaintance." I sneered. My car is in the parking lot. If I wanted to get to it I would have to walk past him. No thank you.

"You know you want me." He told me with a roll of his eyes. I scoffed at him. "I don't know why you're still putting on this hard-to-get act."

Luckily he is a shitty employee, so I won't have to put up with him for much longer. If Ms. Beverly doesn't fire him soon I will be very surprised. Before I could say anything else Godric appeared in front of me in a blink. I was so relieved.

"Leave. Now." Godric's voice was dark and full of authority.

"This is the dead boy you screw?" Joseph sneered. Godric already knows about Joseph's interest in me and how persistent he has been. Provoking him isn't smart. Joseph is already on thin ice as it is. Maybe I will get lucky and Godric will kick his ass.

"Leave and forget all about your interest in my Flora." Godric ordered. His tone turned mesmerizingly sweet. Josephs face went blank and he nodded.

"Alright." He said breathlessly. "I'll do that."

Then he turned around and walked away. Dammit. That's it? I couldn't help but be disappointed. I was hoping he would at least throw him into the brick wall or something.

"I loathe him." Godric commented in a causal tone as he turned to face me.

I snickered. "Ditto."

_Flashback Ended_

Coby and Lisa were only here for 2 hours before Arlene called and wanted to meet up again. I was surprised, I thought they would be here before for at least 3 or 4 hours. I was currently sitting on Godric's lap in the recliner. The minute I came back from dropping them off he stopped hiding. After that brief flash of jealous from Eric the rest of the time the kids were here went smoothly. Eric got along just fine with them luckily.

We were watching a movie called 'The Giver'. It had Meryl Streep, Jeff Bridges, and I was surprised to see Taylor Swift. It's an interesting movie. I am liking it so far. I am not sure what the actors name is, but the man that plays the main characters father bears an insane resemblance to Eric. I'm talking doppelganger.

My phone beeped alerting me that I had a text message. I looked and saw it was Pam. I eagerly looked to see what she said.

 **Pam: I have been keeping my distance and observing their meeting place. Today was the first time the coven had a meeting. Guess who showed up holding hands with his little fuck toy? Lafayette Reynolds. Turns out he is a fucking Medium. His little boy-toy is a "brujo". Whatever the hell that means. I have been looking into a few different things and will have more information later. The meeting just ended.**

I could feel my temper boil dangerously hot when I read her text message. I felt like I was going to explode. Godric tapped my leg and I looking into his grey-blue eyes that were aglow with confusion, concern, and youthful innocence. I did explode at that. I stood up and stormed out of the living room area and past the kitchen. Then I let out a snarl as I began to pace.

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

I thought back to a few days ago when I saw Lafayette, how odd he was being. How something seemed to be bothering him. Now I know why. He knew! I can't believe he knew something happened to Godric and didn't say a word! He let me worry! He might not have known exactly what the "old but young" woman that "spoke funny words" did to him. But he knew she cast some sort of spell and didn't breathe a word to me about it. Betrayal made my fury burn even hotter. He still hasn't! Why?! He better have an insanely good reason.

I thought back and remembered that I touched him twice. The first time we had been drinking and I grabbed his wrist and we spun around. He was wearing a long sleeved silky top though, I didn't touch skin. The second time I was sober and I shoved him in the arm in a joking manner. I did touch skin that time, but I forced the thoughts that I received to bounce off of me. They didn't even register in my brain.

That's not an easy thing to do either! I've only been able to do that ever since I've had Godric's blood. Not sure why having his blood helps me. Having vampire blood does nothing for Sookie's 'shields', as she likes to call it. I can make the thoughts bounce off of me with Godric's blood but it's not easy breezy. And what do I get for my efforts? My loyalty? A stab in the back!

What if I didn't find Godric? What if someone else did? Almost every vampire in the world knows Godric. They either call him Death or The Gaul. I shudder to think what would have become of him, if one of the vampires of this area would have stumbled across him. All it took was a few minutes of patience and kind words to get Godric into my car. Luckily for him I love him and was truly only trying to keep him safe. Someone with nasty ulterior motives could have come along with a kind face and sweet words. Lord knows what could've happened to him!

How could Lafayette keep this a secret? How could he not have told me! If I knew someone Layfette loved was cursed with some sort of spell and could be in great danger, I would've told him immediately! He is my best friend. We've been through so much together. I know after this fury passes I will be very hurt.

So many horrible things could have happened to my love and Layfette said nothing. He also said nothing about him being a medium. Where is the trust? The respect? What the hell is a 'brujo'? My thoughts are bouncing around in the red haze I was settled in.

 **Me: We have a lot to fucking talk about you jackass! You're lucky I don't come over and strangle the life out of you! What the hell have I done to you for you to keep such an important secret? And about MY GODRIC?!**

"Tant Flora?" Eric's worried voice pulled me from my thoughts. I took a few short breaths and tried to calm myself. I didn't want to frighten my Godric and the child any further. They were already shooting me wide-eyed looks.

"Sorry." I said through clenched teeth. It was then I noticed my hands were ablaze with sunlight. I quickly solved that problem. Let's not blow up the inside of the room today. "I just got some news that really set me off."

"What news?" "Hvat?" Godric and Eric asked at the same time. They relaxed when they saw me come back to myself, but still looked concerned.

(Hvat=What in Old Norse)

"A friend of mine was keeping a secret he shouldn't have been." I said, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "I don't want to talk about it."

I could feel an inferno of fury burning inside of me. Talking about it just made it worse. I need to calm down before saying anything else about it or I am gonna kill a man. Namely a man named Layfette.

"Someone just appeared in the yard." Godric muttered cautiously. Obviously not wanting to set me off. Eric nodded in agreement and jerked his head in the direction of the front yard.

"Stay here until I say otherwise. If I let out a whistle that's your cue to come outside." I ordered sternly.

I waited until they agreed before walking outside. I had a feeling about who it was. Sookie told me all about Claudine and what happened in the Fae Realm. Today is not the day for that bitch to be messing with me. I'm itching to blow something up.

The woman standing barefoot in the grass had long curly brown hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white dress.

"It took me hours to find you." She says, a relieved smile appearing on her face. A sneer twisted mine.

"Fuck off bitch." I spat harshly. This was the person who used the fact that Sookie was in a vulnerable place that night, to manipulate her into going to the Fae Realm. She was going to have Sookie be used as a fairy-hybrid baby making machine.

"You don't understand." She insisted in a sugary sweet tone. I scoff at her. "Flora please. It's not safe for you here. You can trust me. You don't know the whole story."

"I think I do."

She's crazy if she thinks I trust one word that comes out of her mouth.

"You have to come with me." She begged, holding out one hand. I let out a harsh laugh. That's not going to happen.

I remember how fairy blood is like vampire catnip. Eric and Godric are about to get a real treat. With that thought I let out a piercing whistle. Before Claudine could let out her next breath, Godric was latched onto her throat and Eric bit into her side. It didn't take long for them to drain her dry. To my surprise she turned to dust.

Maybe I should feel some sort of guilt but I don't. I actually feel a little better now. A dark smirk spread across my face. Getting that vengeance was actually satisfying. I like to believe I'm a good person. But even the sweetest person has a dark side. I never claimed to be a perfect angel. Not even close.

When I saw them sway on their feet before face planting in the dirt I rushed over. Worry twisted inside of me. What's wrong? I don't think full-Fae blood is supposed to be harmful.

"Are y'all alright?" I asked in concern. I really hope so. Dammit, I should have thought that through. I was just so angry I wasn't thinking clearly. I hope there isn't some horrible side effect from drinking a full Fae. Godric never said anything about there being one.


	16. Chapter 16

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks of this chapter! Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated, almost a month. Thank you for being patient.**

* * *

_Flashback_

"Oh. My. _God_." I breathed with a wide smile, laughter in my eyes and voice. "I can't believe you seriously did it!"

"I told you I would." Godric replied smoothly, a smirk on his lips.

"I didn't believe you!" I exclaimed before laughing again

I couldn't look away from him and the longer I looked, the longer I laughed. It's Christmas Eve and Sookie has been missing for _months_. I haven't laughed this hard since she disappeared. I did my Christmas shopping two weeks ago and Godric went with me. As we were roaming the store the most ridiculous male Elf outfit caught my eye. I teasingly told Godric he should wear it and when he said he would, I only thought he did it to make me laugh. I never thought he'd actually show up at my _house_ in that thing.

I managed to stop laughing long enough to ask, "Are you wearing that to Lafayette's?"

"Of course."

"Of course." I repeated in disbelief.

His response caused another laugh to escape me. He stood as straight and proud as always. His demeanor was calm, smirk smug, and eyes amused. He didn't seem the slightest bit ashamed or embarrassed to be wearing that ridiculous outfit. Not only did he show up at my house in that, but he's wearing it to the party at Lala's too? That is just too fantastic. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we show up.

"Did Eric see you wearing that?"

"He did." Godric told me with a slight nod. "It made his night. I heard one taunting quip after another."

"This is so perfect." I giggled. "What a great Christmas."

"That is what I was hoping for." Godric told me, walking closer and wrapping an arm around my waist. I was wearing a green dress that had red fluff circling the bottom of my dress and my long sleeves. It had a thick belt around my middle. The dress was low cut enough to be sexy, but not enough to be whorish. "You have been so torn up about your sister's disappearance, I am glad I could relieve some of that burden for you this night. Come, we must leave or we'll be late."

_Flashback Ended_

After a minute of them being completely still they started to move a little bit. Eric was the first to hop to his little feet.

"I want another one!" He exclaimed, bouncing on his feet with a beaming smile. "She was _yummy_!"

"I'm glad you're feeling alright." I tell him, the worry that was twisting and clenching my insides disappeared.

"I feel more than alright! I feel _undarliga._ " Eric told me.

(undarliga = wondrously in Old Norse)

Eric's vocabulary is larger than the average 4 or 5 year old. What small child uses the word wondrously? I _am_ curious if he actually spoke like that at this age, or if it's another side effect of being _spelled_ back into childhood. Sometimes when Eric talks he seems older than he should be.

While the little Viking was speaking, Godric started to get slowly to his feet. The look on his face said he wasn't sure what he was feeling, he seemed a little dazed. Then a wide smile spread across his face and his grey-blue eyes began to sparkle.

"Thank you for that. I liked it very much." Godric said, his voice had a giggly quality to it.

"You're welcome." I replied cautiously, eyeing them both. Eric started spinning at an insane speed around the yard suddenly. Godric let out a rather drunken laugh as he watched before his attention shifted to me.

"You always look so ravishing." He told me, before getting really close to me and whispering in my ear in a purring tone, "Voluptuous."

"Thanks." I say back, a tiny blush warmed my cheeks at his words. A startled laugh was pulled from me when Godric grabbed my ass and nibbled at my earlobe. Afterward he shot away a few feet.

"Voluptuous." He repeated with a drunken chuckle.

"Play with me!" Eric ordered with a loud laugh. Before I could respond to the demand, Godric easily snatched the little boy that was nothing but blur around the yard into his arms.

I've never heard of full-fae blood making vampires drunk off their asses, but it sure is a funny sight to see. Eric was flailing around like a crazy person, laughing like hyena, but he couldn't get free. Godric's laugh was just as hyena-like as Eric's as he twisted his body this way and that, swinging the flailing boy around with the movement.

This is the first time I've seen the baby Viking and the memoryless Gaul getting along so swimmingly. When Godric flung the plates in the air for me to shoot to amuse Eric didn't compare to this. Eric only laughed and spoke to me then, he ignored Godric completely.

Half an hour later I was watching Godric as he lay curled in a ball on the ground, purposely ignoring Eric.

"Godric!" Eric insisted with a whine. He's been trying to get Godric to react for 10 minutes now. "Tant Flora, make him stop! Shoot him!"

"I'm not going to shoot him." I replied with a laugh, enjoying the sight of them playing.

I wondered when Godric is going to move or say something. He was clearly doing this to annoy the little boy. Eric was hovering in the air around Godric's unresponsive body. When Eric stood on him and stomped all over him to get a reaction, not for the first time, Godric quickly grabbed Eric's foot and threw him across the yard. In a blink he was on the roof and Eric was spinning madly in the air. The little vampire managed to stop himself when he was a hair away from slamming into a tree. Godric pointed and laughed from the rooftop as it happened. When Eric righted himself he began to laugh too.

"You cannot catch me!" Godric taunted the boy and was gone in a blink.

Eric hovered in midair, twisting his head around trying to spot him. Godric suddenly appeared at the tree line to the right. He was sticking his tongue out at the little Viking. Eric's big blue eyes lit up as he blurred over and tried to grab him, but Godric was too quick.

"You're fast!" Eric breathed 5 minutes into their little game, amused and delighted. Godric popped up beside by my car with a smug smile. They were both full of giddy energy. "I'm fast too! Watch me."

He said that to Godric and then turned to me.

"Watch me Tant Flora." He demanded, moving until he was in the middle of the front yard. "Are you watching?"

"I'm watching." I nodded with an amused smile.

Eric zipped around the yard as fast as he could, running in random directions. My eyes couldn't keep up with most of it. Godric joined him after a moment and the both of them were a blur around the yard. I let out a yelp when I was snatched up unexpectedly. I held on tightly to Godric as he spun us around the yard at a dizzying speed.

Around and around we went until Godric finally sat me back on my feet again, both he and Eric were highly amused. It felt like we were spinning forever, I thought he was never going to stop. The world was twirling around me and the ground tilted at a 45 degree angle, sending me toppling over. That only made Eric and Godric's amusement grow.

"You jackass." I swore at my love as I laid still, trying to will the world to go back to spinning at such a slow speed I couldn't feel it anymore. Like it was supposed to be doing. I wasn't angry at Godric though, how could I be? He was only playing around. I found it far too cute to get angry.

"Are you going to shoot him _now_?" I heard Eric's voice ask through his giggling.

"I might." I joked straight-faced. When the world went back to spinning at an unnoticeable speed again I sat up.

"You can't shoot what you can't see." Godric taunted me. Then he was gone, hiding from view. He could be in the trees, in or behind the house, or up so high in the sky that my human eyesight couldn't spot him. I'm not sure which one.

"Your phone is ringing." Eric told me while he bounced around.

I quickly ran into the house and head for the recliner. Where I could hear the ringing coming from now that I'm inside. I was too late though and it went to voicemail. Turns out it was my boss, Ms. Beverly. I was surprised that she was calling me so late. A moment after I missed the call my phone beeped, alerting me that I had a voicemail. It was her apologizing for calling so late. She said something came up and she had to close the store tomorrow. Then she apologized again for giving the news in such short notice and wished me goodnight.

That was actually good news, I wasn't looking forward to leaving Eric and not being here when he woke up for the night. Looking at my phone I recalled the text I was thinking about sending to Layfette earlier when I was pacing. My phone was across the room at the time, if it wasn't I probably would have sent it. Then again my hands lit up in my temper, my phone would have blown up.

I debated on whether or not to send the text now but decided not to. I wanted to have that conversation with him in person. Not over the phone. Thinking about it made anger twist inside of me again. I forced it away. I'll be plenty angry about it again later, for now I'm determined to end the night on a positive note.

Godric and Eric spent the rest of the night doing random things to amuse themselves. They even played leap frog at one point. All three of us were sitting on the roof now. Godric and Eric were kicking and nudging each other while I watched them. It made sure to tell them the blood allowed them to be in the sun for a short amount of time. We would watch the sunrise for a few minutes and then head inside. I made them promise they would go inside when I told them to. I am not sure how long vampires can last in the sun after drinking a full fairy.

The sun rise was a beautiful sight that we all enjoyed. They played in the daylight for 15 minutes before I ushered them inside and to the bed. Draining that fairy delayed the bleeds and maybe it even delayed the pull, because while we watched the sunrise Eric didn't panic and get afraid. He did get antsy a few minutes after laying in the bed but I ran my fingers through his hair and he let the sun pull him under.


	17. Chapter 17

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **All the support I get for each chapter is so amazing! Thank you so much! I can't wait to hear everyone's thoughts on this chapter ;-)**

* * *

I woke up at 5 O'clock and after I ate a bowl of cereal I decided I wanted to straighten my hair. I was in nothing but jean shorts and my red bra (I always have a bellybutton ring in so that went without saying), I'll put on a shirt later. I had so much hair and it was so curly that it took a _long_ ass time to straighten it completely. My hair fell to my waist in curls but when it was straight it fell past my butt. I unplugged the straightener, when it cools off I will put it back in my bag. It felt weird to have my hair straight, I thought amused as I ran a hand through my long locks. A second later a face appeared in the mirror behind me and at the same time I felt hands on my hips.

"Flora." Godric breathed in my ear in a voice that was half seductive and half pleading.

"Someone's feeling frisky." I teased, leaning back against him.

"Sorry." He said and before I could chastise him he spun me around, lifted me up by my ass, and pressed his lips firmly to mine. I moaned against his mouth and locked my legs around his waist, my hands going to his hair. I loved the feeling of my chest pressed against his. My fingers flexed in his hair, clawing at him. He squeeze my ass in retaliation and I felt a rumple in his chest. This situation was escalating quickly. There was no slow build up here at all, just fire in my veins. We needed to slow down. That or speed up even quicker. I am not sure which one. I felt Godric's fangs nick my lip in his enthusiasm. He immediately pulled back and looked at me in horror. I shook my head vigorously, if he leaves me like this I will kick his ass.

"No." I gasp, my chest heaving against his as I tried to catch my breath. How long were we kissing like that? It didn't seem like that long, not nearly long enough that's for damn sure. But my burning lungs said otherwise. "It's alright."

"I hurt you." He said horrified, his lips started to wobble. (Luckily I didn't see any bloody tears in his eyes though. I loathe it when he cries.) Unfortunately he was losing his frisky fire, I could _feel_ it. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Don't you dare!" I hissed at him, I could feel a little blood fall below my lip as I spoke. I suppose I should be calm and soothing but all I feel is pissed off. "You started this, now you finish it!"

He blinked at me in shock and I pushed his head so it was at the soft spot right behind my ear.

"Lick." I ordered, my anger faded to delight when he obeyed and my breath hitched. He quickly detoured to lick up the blood before returning his lips to behind my ear. He licked and sucked at that spot before moving down my neck. I would have pitched a childish fit if he chose to run instead of continue.

"Your bosom is exquisite." He breathed against my skin after quite some time into our frenzied make out session and his tongue licked the top of said bosom.

"Th…" I tried to say thank you but I couldn't get it out because one of his hands shifted from my hips and he slipped his fingers up my shorts and past my panties (I was no longer being held up in his arms, some time ago Godric sat me on the counter). The same time I let out a loud sound of appreciation there was a loud sound of protest before I could return the favor and put my hand in _his_ pants.

"Létta!" A child's voice shrieked. (Old Norse for stop) The hand was immediately out of my shorts and both of our heads snapped to the doorway. Eric stood there and he looked just as outraged as he did confused. It was an amusing combination. I was already flushed from our activities but now I blushed deeper out of embarrassment. Godric stepped away from me and I got down quickly from the counter. My legs were too weak to hold me up and I almost fell but Godric caught one arm and kept me from falling on my face. I gave him a thankful look and put a hand on the counter to steady myself when Godric let my arm go. Eric wasn't thankful that he caught me. On the contrary, he seemed even more furious than before. The fact that my legs were so weak and all the hickeys on my neck and the tops of my breasts (luckily he didn't take my bra off. This situation is embarrassing enough without the child seeing that too) just added to Eric's outrage.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He exploded at Godric, his fangs snapping down. His blue eyes were ablaze and his entire body was ridged except for his little hands, they were shaking in their fists.

"Eric." My voice was breathy against my will as my lungs struggled to get enough air. "He wasn't hurting me. It's alright sweetie."

"He was!" Eric denied, retracting his fangs. I suppose trying to talk with those fangs in his mouth that were far too big for him was annoying. "I know he was! I saw him! Look at you! Look at your neck!"

"Eric.." Godric tried to cut in but Eric wouldn't hear it.

"Hljóðrd!" He snapped at him (Old Norse for quiet). "She screamed! Her face was all scrunched up! She is all bruised, look at her bruises! Why were you touching her up her shorts?! It hurts her! You were hurting her! I _hate_ you!"

I am sure this is going to be funny after the humiliation passes. But for right now the more Eric spoke the more embarrassed I got. A child catching us in that position is so much worse than if an adult did. What in the world am I supposed to say to explain this? I would have preferred it if it was adult Eric that walked in on us (it wouldn't be the first time).

"I wasn't hurting her." Godric snapped back, his fangs already down because of our delicious activities but now they stayed down in his anger. "She was enjoying it!"

"She was not!"

"She was!" Godric shouted, then he turned to me a little uncertain. "Right?"

"Right." I nodded back. He can feel my emotions, what was with the uncertainty? Godric relaxed and sent Eric a look that screamed, 'see? I told you so.'

"You're lying!" Eric insisted. "Why are you lying?!"

"I'm not." I promised, my legs strengthened again so I walked over to him and knelt down. I really wish I had a shirt to put on. "I am not sure how to explain it. You know what a kiss is?"

"Yeah." He snorted with attitude. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"When two people are together like me and Godric they kiss, right?"

"Like my parents." Eric added and I nodded in agreement. When I went to continue trying to explain he cut in. "I don't know why we are talking about kissing! That's not what you two were doing at all! My Fader never does that to my Mor! He would never hurt her! Look at your lip! I didn't even notice that one! He cut your lip too!"

"That was an accident." Godric's voice was sheepish instead of angry this time. Eric looked triumphant and he pointed past me and at Godric.

"You admit you hurt her! Don't try to say you didn't mean to! I saw you!"

Oh my lord, I thought running a hand over my face, this is never ending. Gran help me out here, I pleaded to the heavens.

"My fangs cut her lips accidently! Other than that she was enjoying it! She begged me earlier for it! You were dead for the day. You didn't hear her!"

"Godric!" I shrieked my embarrassment growing, I shot him a wide eyed look. What the hell man? Don't tell the child that!

"You did though! You even demanded that I keep doing it too!" Godric protested and my eyes got wider. I was so shocked that was his reaction instead of an automatic apology. I opened my mouth to speak but Eric cut me off again.

"Look at her neck!" Eric repeated to Godric. The deep red spots decorated my tan flesh and stood out. "She wouldn't beg for you to do that to her neck! It looks painful! I know you were hurting her! You can't make me believe anything else! I saw it for myself! What were you doing with your hand? She screamed."

"Don't answer that." I ordered Godric sternly and turned to face Eric completely. Please let this end quickly. Lord this is getting worse and worse. "I can see how you might think I was in pain, but I swear I wasn't. We were playing a game of sorts."

"A _game_?" Eric parroted in disbelief. I had no idea how else to explain it. I just want this whole conversation to be over. "You were _enjoying_ his hand in your shorts? HA! Why did you scream then?"

I had no idea how to answer that.

"It was a scream of pleasure." Godric answered when I said nothing. I shot him a look telling him to shut up.

"Tant Flora?" Eric asked in a weak voice. The complete 360 his tone took made me snap my head around quickly to face him. My straight hair (which was mussed up) whipped with the movement. Bloody tears swam in his big eyes and my heart constricted. "I don't like to see you hurt. It's scary and it hurts my heart."

"Eric." I say softly, reaching over and brushing some blonde hair out of his cherubic face. My heart melted at his sweet words, some of my embarrassment fading. At my affection he lunged into my arms and buried his face in my neck. I rubbed one hand down his back while the other wrapped around his tiny waist. I really need a shirt. "It's alright now baby. I'm so sorry I scared you. Auntie Flora isn't hurt."

"Godric hurt you." He whimpered. I let out a sigh at his words. How long is it going to take to convince him otherwise? "I am good with a sword! I can slay him for you! I'll protect you Tant Flora."


	18. Chapter 18

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **Thank you for being patient! Sorry for taking so long to update. I loved every single review! Please keep them coming. The really are so encouraging. I light up every time I get one, truly.**

* * *

"Biôrnólfr hit the ball over Egill's head so that he couldn't catch it." Eric was telling me enthusiastically. We were currently sitting on the couch. Ever since the little misunderstanding an hour and a half ago, Eric has made sure my attention was on him and _not_ on Godric. There was something different in the little Vikings eyes whenever he glared at Godric now. Before he didn't like the Memoryless Gaul but he didn't hate him either. Sure he enjoyed getting on Godric's nerves but his eyes were sly and mischievous, even taunting or annoyed, but never hateful. The glares Eric throws at Godric now are darker than before, nothing good could come of it. "Egill lost his temper, he thought Biôrnólfr did it to make fun of him. Then he fetched the ball over the ice, and when he got back, he hurled the ball at Biôrnólfr forehead making him bleed. Biôrnólfr tried to hit Egill with his bat but he dodge it! Then they started wresting and lost their balance. After Egill kneed Biôrnólfr in the groin lots of people stepped in to break them up. Fader was one of them. They are his friends you know, Egill and Biôrnólfr. They are _always_ getting into squabbles. It's so funny."

"Does everyone else find it as funny as you do?" I ask. It was interesting seeing Eric as a child, hearing about his life like this. I have heard a lot about Eric's vampire life but I haven't heard much about his human one. Actually the only story I have ever heard about his human life was about the night his family was killed by the werewolves controlled by Russell Edginton. Unfortunately it took a thousand years of searching to find out that it was him that did it.

"Mor doesn't. She thinks they are very annoying. Fader thinks it's funny sometimes." He responded. Movement caught my eye and I glanced over to see Godric getting up from the recliner and walking over to the mahogany media center. There were long and tall shelves above and on either side of the flat screen TV, underneath it was the Xbox and the three drawers that were full of video games. Godric ignored the TV and started fiddling with the contents on the shelves. Which were mostly movies but there were also some random knickknacks that seemed to catch my beauty's attention. My eyes slid up and down Godric's muscular, tattooed, shirtless form admiringly. A little palm pressed against my cheek and turned my face back, forcing me to stop my ogling. When Eric spoke next his accented voice was insistent. "I like watching the adults play when they aren't busy, Tant Flora. One time Fálki threw the ball so hard that it hit Guðmundr right between his shoulder blades and it knocked him over. And another time when Fader's and Mor's friends came over and they had a little too much to drink all the men started wrestling. One guy lifted another guy and threw him into a chair. It broke his spine and everything."

"Am I never allowed to look at or speak to Godric again?" I teased the little boy. He sighed dramatically and folded his arms across his little chest. He seemed put out that I knew what he was doing. Which I found funny, it's not like he was being subtle. When he opened his mouth to speak there was a loud banging noise and I snapped my head to look at Godric. He accidently broke one of the mahogany shelves. Everything on it and the shelf bellow was sent crashing to the floor. Now he was standing in the middle of the mess.

"Sorry." Godric looked bashfully apologetic. "I did not mean to."

"You should be more careful." Eric retorted in a haughty manner. I tapped him lightly on the back and told him to be nice around a warm chuckle.

"Nobody asked you." Godric murmured under his breath, squinting his eyes at the little boy and getting a nasty glare in return. (Memories or no memories they were an amusing pair.) Then in a blur of motion he put everything he could back under the shelf that broke. Then he grabbed the shelf that was on the floor and tried unsuccessfully to put it back. When he couldn't fix it he gave me a sheepish look and a small shrug, looking a little helpless as he did so.

"It's alright. Just put it on the counter. We'll get it fixed later." I responded, jerking my head toward the kitchen area. I saw Eric roll his eyes at the affection in my voice and gaze.

"You shouldn't be so nice." He hissed moodily. "He doesn't deserve it. Why do you like him anyway? He is nothing special. He is annoying and boring and he hurt you and he is stupidly clumsy."

Godric squinted his grey-blue eyes at him again in annoyance but I replied before he had the chance too.

"Eric." My tone was gently reproachful as I ran a hand through his incredibly soft hair. "I know you think he hurt me, don't interrupt, but he honestly didn't. You might find him boring and annoying but that is your opinion. I love him Eric. You don't have to like it but you're going to have to find a way to live with it. Alright?"

"Fine." He spat, eyes rolling and body huffing. Then to my surprise he got off of my lap and started storming out of the room and past the kitchen area.

"Where are you going?" I called, unsuccessfully trying to hide the laughter in my voice.

"Brott." He retorted shortly then he turned and stormed down the hallway but not before giving Godric the darkest and nastiest look he could muster. (Old Norse for "away")

"Are you sure you want to leave me alone with him?" I called teasingly before I could help myself. "He might end my life before you return!"

"He is so unnecessarily dramatic, and he calls _me_ annoying." Godric whispered, full lips tilting up in a small smirk as he looked at me through his lashes. It made me wonder what Eric said in response to my quip. Then the smirk fell when he continued. "When are we leaving? I liked it better when it was just you and me."

"We're not leaving Eric here alone."

"What about the rude Pam? Surely she can look after him." Godric's eyes were wide and aglow with child-like hope. "Then we can go back to my room and spend all night alone together, like before."

"Leave Eric with Pam? I don't think Eric deserves to suffer like that." I teased, running a hand through my weirdly straight hair. Pam really is horrible with kids and this kid is actually her maker cursed into vulnerability, which would make her far bitchier. It was no surprise the two got off on the wrong foot. Pam was pissed off that her maker was cursed and Eric was confused and equally pissed off about being in an unknown location (probably frightened too). Godric didn't laugh or show any sign of amusement at my jest, he just looked at me with innocent pleading puppy eyes. "I know you and Eric don't get along but…"

"That's hardly my fault." Godric cut in, his expression not changing from the pleading puppy one that was absolutely heart melting. "He is the one that is constantly trying to start fights."

"I'm sorry Godric." Eric's voice spoke up in a surprisingly sweet tone. We both turned and saw him walking toward us with an overly dramatic innocent expression. His hands were clasped together in front of himself and there was some sort of cloth balled into his little fists. I eyed the mischievous boy closely, not trusting his 360 degree change in demeanor. One minute he is full of fire and nastiness toward Godric and now suddenly he was sugar sweet and apologetic? I don't think so.

"Are you?" Godric looked understandably doubtful. I am sure his line of thinking was the same as mine.

"Yes. We had a lot of fun yesterday, didn't we?" Eric told him as he walked closer. When Godric nodded cautiously the little Viking spoke again. Now the boy was standing next to the recliner that his maker was sitting in and he started to hover in the air until he was slightly above Godric's eye level. Eric moved even closer as he talked. "I thought so too, which is why I am sorry. Can we go back to how we were last night?"

"I guess so." My love told him, the look on his face said he still didn't quite trust the apology but he was slowly coming around. Eric smiled a beaming angelic smile in reply. Then as quick as lightening he opened his little fists and pressed whatever was in the cloth against Godric's face.

Agony twisted across Godric's face and he cried out with a flinch, causing me to shoot to my feet in outrage. Eric tried to quickly fly away, a small but thick silver chain falling into the crack of the recliner, but unfortunately for him Godric's pain turned to rage and before the little Viking could get far a hand was wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Eric!" I snarled. He crossed a serious line. I have been really lenient with his attitude toward Godric, some of it was even funny, but smashing silver in his face was the complete opposite of okay. My hands automatically went aglow with sunlight when protective anger coursed through me. Ever since that ability was "unlocked" so to speak, I have struggled to keep from accidently blowing something up when certain emotions are evoked. Being livid is one, I am sure you've noticed. Before I could say anything else Godric was jerking the boy harshly, it looked like he was strangling him. Eric flailed desperately with a brazen look on his face and then Godric was slamming him repeatedly into the floor. He looked so powerful in his rage, so unlike the innocent child-like bunny I had come to know these past few days. For a moment or two I let Godric lash out at the little boy but then I stopped it. "Godric that's enough."

The power melted away when he stopped and looked at me. The innocence and youthfulness was back. He let go of Eric with a glare that was half pout, his eyebrows were furrowed and his grey-blue eyes looked so much like a child that I had to stifle the urge to wrap him in my arms protectively. He seemed so vulnerable without his memories despite his great physical strength.

"Eric. Come. Here. Now." I hissed through clenched teeth, struggling to control my temper. The defiance on his little face disappeared as he got to his feet and shuffled over to me, his entire body slumped and his blonde hair fell into his face messily.

"You're very mad at me." Eric said weakly, unable to lift his head and look me in the face. I made the sunlight disappear when he reached me. Then with one hand I grabbed his arm and with the other I swatted him on the bottom firmly, but out of reflex not too hard, four times.

"Come." I told him sternly. The boy nodded and I could see that his little hands were trembling. I led him across the open room, past the kitchen area and the front door. Then I let go of his arm and pointed to the corner we were standing near. "You will stand with your nose in the corner until I say it's alright for you to move."

"Hvat?" Eric lifted his head and blue eyes rimmed with bloody tears looked at me confused through a curtain of blonde hair. (Old Norse for "what")

"You heard what I said." I replied, jerking my head toward the corner with an expectant look. I needed to regain control of my temper before lecturing him. "You will stand there and think about how wrong your actions were until I say otherwise."

He shuffled forward and then threw a glance at me over his shoulder. At my stern look he turned his face and put his nose into the corner like I instructed (clearly this wasn't a punishment he has ever heard of). I wasn't heartless, of course seeing him so emotionally hurt tugged my heartstrings but he had to be punished for what he did. I will not have him harming Godric with silver ever again.

"Are you alright sweetie?" I inquired concern as I walked back toward Godric. He nodded with a pout and when I reached him I caressed his healed, but smeared with blood, cheek. "That won't happen again. I'll make sure of it."

"It hurt a lot."

"I know it did. I am so sorry." I murmured before kissing him softly on the lips.

"Can we leave him _now_?" Godric whined. "That would not have happened if we were in my room."

I chuckled at his petulant annoyance with a roll of my green eyes and simply kissed him again. I put my hands flat on his chest as we kissed and admired his muscles. My hands slid up, around his shoulders, and then into his short hair. His body was marvelously mouthwatering. The kiss and my rising lust shattered what remained of my tempter. Images of all the times I licked chocolate off of his abs flashed in my mind and I jerked away from him. I glanced over my shoulder to see that Eric was still in the corner. Deciding this was not the time for any of that I moved Godric's hands from my ass and pulled him on the couch with me.

"Not now." I chuckled deeply when he was still giving me a beckoning look. I only made Eric stand in the corner for 30 minutes but the way he was trembling said it was punishment enough (well that and the spanking I gave him). I made sure to grab the silver chain out of the recliner. Where did he even get this from? When the 30 minutes was up I walked back over to the little boy and knelt down. "You can turn around now."

My will nearly broke when I saw the bloody tear tracks on his cherubic face but I took a breath and gave him the lecture I had planned in my head. When I asked him if he learned his lesson after my little lecture he nodded quickly and promised he wouldn't do it again. My punishment wasn't harsh in any way but you'd think I tortured the boy from the look of devastation on his face. Surely his parent's punishments are worse than that. I reached over and gently brushed the blood away as best I could.

"Are you going to leave me Ms. Flora?" He asked me in a broken voice. I was surprised to hear him calling me Miss instead of Auntie. "Do you hate me now?"

"Of course I don't hate you!" I replied pulling him into a tight hug. "How could you think that? I was upset but that doesn't mean I _hate_ you."

"Heit?" He sniffled, his little face was buried in my neck. (Old Norse for "promise")

"I promise." I whispered sincerely. I didn't want the poor thing feeling so unloved and rejected. I only wanted to punish him for his wrong actions and for him to know it wasn't going to be tolerated. Poor baby, I thought as he cried into my neck. Was I too harsh? Too cruel? I didn't think I was. I certainly wasn't trying to be.

* * *

 **Sorry for any errors. I tried catching them all. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **Sorry in advance for any errors.**

* * *

It was 12:30 and it's been three and a half hours since Eric burned my loves face with silver. I think everyone has noticed my soft spot for children. If adult Eric or anyone else in the universe had pulled the stunt child-Eric did, I would have kicked their asses without worrying about "being too harsh." I calmed down after seeing Godric was fine and a bit of kissing. So when the little Viking was sobbing like he was, I had a moment of weakness and fretted about my punishment being too hard. That has long passed and, if anything, my punishment wasn't hard enough. I do love the child still and I didn't up and abandon him, but I have made sure that the boy hasn't gotten within 5 feet of Godric. I also have the silver chain in my pocket.

I didn't trust Eric not to try something again despite his promise. He was only apologetic when he noticed how angry I was. He wasn't sorry he did it, only sorry he didn't get away with it. He had good intentions ("Protecting" me because Godric was "hurting" me early in the night) but you know what they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. He crossed a major line and I'll be damned if he does it again.

"Can you tell me something else about us?" Godric asked sweetly. He was sitting with his legs crossed and he had an elbow resting on his knee, his open palm cradled his own cheek. His other hand was sorting through the puzzle pieces in-between us on the floor. The puzzle has 1,000 pieces and is Harry Potter themed.

"Of course I can." I replied. We already got the edges done and now I am sorting the remaining pieces by color, with Godric's help. "There was this guy that worked with me, his name was Joseph Parker. He started bugging the moment he was hired and wouldn't stop. It didn't matter that I was with you or that each time I rejected him I got meaner and meaner about it. I had no patience for his bullshit." Godric stopped shuffling through the pieces and stared at me unblinkingly. Interest burned in his beautiful eyes. "It was overwhelmingly obnoxious. I vented to you about him on more than one occasion. You're the possessive sort, never liked men flirting and being all over me. I am too though, so it's not like I can talk. Anyway, the first time you guys met you were very patient and didn't lay a single finger on him. You really tried to be the bigger person but a few nights later the dumb ass broke into my house. If I wasn't going to be with him willingly he was going to take me by force. I wasn't surprised, he was the kind of guy that preferred unwilling women."

Why on earth would he try to attack and rape me at night? He knew I was romantically involved with a vampire. Such a dumb ass move. It's not like I couldn't take care of myself if he had come over during the day, but attacking a vampire's love during the night is just stupid.

"I killed him?" Godric guessed, cutting me off. Eric stopped his coloring in the recliner and was staring at me too. I could see him in my peripheral vison.

"No." I answered with a shake of my head. Not really a child appropriate story but too late now. "You did rough him up pretty badly though. He's still in a coma today and it feels like that was forever ago. His family refuses to pull the plug."

"What does that mean?" Eric asked, blond hair fell into his cherubic face. My gaze flickered in his direction. "Pull the plug."

"It means to turn off someone's life-support system in a hospital." I answered. I could tell Godric had the same question, it was written openly across his beautiful face. "The family thinks he will eventually wake up and be able to live without it again."

"But you do not." Godric assumed correctly. His left hand started putting puzzle pieces in their proper place.

"I don't want him to ever wake up."

"Me either." Godric and Eric spoke simultaneously. My love squinted his eyes at the boy in distaste. Eric puffed up like he was going to sass him in reply, but his eyes flickered to me and he lowered his gaze instead. The last time he got an attitude with Godric, maybe an hour ago, I was very stern in my displeasure and told him to knock it off. That was the only time he was anything but nice and polite to Godric since his punishment.

"What about my markings?" Godric wondered, handing me the piece he saw I was looking for. "My tattoos? Why did I get them?"

"You got them when you were still human." I told him. My eyes went from the puzzle to the tattoos decorating his flesh. "You were born sometime in the first century B.C. in Gaul. The Gaul's worshiped the elements and the tattoo on your left arm is a tribal symbol for water. The one along your spine is a sea serpent. The tattoo on your right arm is written in Elder Futhark, you never told me what exactly it says. Your neck tattoo is a symbol of protection and was given to you because you were highly ranked in your tribe."

"What was I?" Godric's steely-blue eyes were full of fascination.

"A hunter." I told him. "A really amazing one too, even though you were young. You had a gift for it. Your father was the chief of the tribe and when he passed on you were going to take his place. I think it's funny that your tattoos represent an overall theme of death, rebirth, and change."

"It is a funny coincidence." He agreed, full lips quirked up into a crooked smile. "Very appropriate."

My phone beeped with a text message just then and I automatically grabbed it.

 **Pam: I found a way to change Eric back, hopefully it works. OMW.**

The way she worded it made me assume that she meant without a witch reversing it, but I had no idea how that was possible. My eyes went to my love and my heart lifted hopefully. His memories could possibly be restored tonight. As adorable as this bunny version was, I do miss _my_ Godric. My strong, brave, funny, mischievous, wise Godric. I miss the look in his eyes that this one never has, the wisdom and the age. That gentle but dominate air that he takes on effortlessly. This Godric's default seems to be submissive, timid, and nervous. My Godric's default is confident, dominate, and closed off. I could see in my mind's eye the way he would stand with his back straight, his head tilted slightly upward, and his entire face empty. He could put that regal air on effortlessly. I don't like it when he empty's his expression and closes himself off. Luckily I am one of the few people that he opens up to, one of the few that gets to see all of him. I get to see the man behind the mask he puts on for others.

"If there was a way to give you what was stolen, would you do it?" I inquired, studying his face and body language. I worded it that way because I know Godric wouldn't want child-Eric knowing about his amnesia.

"No." His hushed voice was desperate and his spine went ramrod straight, both hands fell into his lap. Grey-blue eyes were frightened and pleading, making disappointment weigh my hopeful heart back down. I wasn't surprised at his reply. I'm sure the memory that pushed its way into his brain when he was dead for the day was still vivid in his mind. "Please don't make me. I don't want them back yet."

"Yet?" I latched onto the last word. "You would though, eventually?"

"Yes, of course." He nodded, relaxing slightly. "Just not yet. Promise me."

"I don't even know if it's possible yet." I tell him. "But Pam is coming and if it is, I won't do it against your will unless it's necessary."

I saw Eric turn back to the coloring book that was open in his lap in my peripheral vison, but not before I saw the crinkling of his nose at the mention of Pam coming. He started scribbling away with a green crayon again, his blonde hair was now a curtain around his little face.

"What would make it necessary?" Godric asked warily.

"If the situation was too dangerous and you needed them. Okay? Do we have a deal?" I held out my hand with an expectant look. Godric nodded in agreement and his cool palm meet my warm one, his long slim fingers curled around my small hand. We shook on it and shared a smile.

"Do you think there is a way for me to get only the good ones and not the awful ones?" Godric asked hopefully when we returned to our puzzle.

"I doubt it." I replied apologetically and my heart hated how his face fell.

I knew exactly when Pam pulled up (20 minutes later) because Godric vanished from where we were sitting (right on the outskirts of the "living room" area). She walked confidently through the front door moments later, her straight blonde hair falling down her back. Seeing how much she hated children it was funny that with her pale pink blouse and khaki pants she looked every bit the suburban soccer mom. Human children smelt _delicious_ to vampires and that is the only thing she remotely likes about them. She thinks children are annoyingly stupid.

"Having fun with daycare?" Pam drawled mockingly. I rolled my eyes at her teasing. "You watched it closely right? You know it's important to be vigilant with them; children are naturally curious creatures."

"Did you get that from Dear Abby?" I retorted amused. Eric gets so annoyed when she quotes her to him. She's done it so many times he has lost all patience for it.

"Might have." A small smirk pulled at the corner of her painted lips. Her eyes looked over to Eric, who was already watching her and glared when her gaze fell on him. "This better work."

"What better work?" He asked, tone indignant.

"Of all the things I learned watching the witches, what we needed wasn't one of them. So I contacted Dr. Ludwig. I wasn't sure if she would know anything but I figured it was worth a shot." Pam said to me, ignoring Eric's question. "Turns out I got lucky, she _did_ have some helpful information."

"Who's that?" Eric cut in, a blink later he was at my side and looking up at me curiously.

"Dr. Ludwig is a supernatural doctor." I explained and Eric let out an 'oohh' with a small nod. "What information did she have Pam?"

"A fairy trumps a witch." A smug look appeared when she said it. I wanted to snort and ask if that's how she phrased it, I highly doubted it was.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked instead. How did a fairy trump a witch? What was she wanting me to do? Give him my blood? Shoot him? I might have the spark but that doesn't mean I have every ability a full fairy does.

"Your sunlight, it should break whatever they did." Pam explained, then her tone turned demanding and impatient. "Go on. Give it a try, shoot away."

"It can't be that easy." I tell her. A little shot of my fairy sunlight fixing this would be far too easy. I tried not to get too hopeful.

"Only one way to find out." She told me with a snap of her fingers and wave gesturing for me to get on with it. _She is very rude to you,_ I remember Godric saying a couple nights ago in disapproval, _the next time she speaks to you so harshly I will rip out her fangs._ Sure it sounded more adorable than intimidating coming from this version of him, but if Pam isn't careful he might do it. Anger snaps him right out of his timid bunny nervousness.

"What is she talking about?" Eric balked, taking a step behind me. When he spoke next he was looking for reassurance, his tone wasn't the slightest bit demanding anymore. "You're not going to shoot me, right Tant Flora?"

" _Auntie_ Flora?" Pam mocked, and I gave her a look before turning to Eric and kneeling down on one knee.

"Do you believe in magic?" I am going to attempt to explain the situation to him and hope he will be willing.

"Já." His tone was curious, wondering what that had to do with him being shot with sunlight. (Já is "yes" in Old Norse)

"What if I told you that you were truly a man but a spell turned you back into a child?" I asked him. "Don't you wonder why you are here? Pam didn't steal you away from your parents Eric, nobody kidnapped you. This is _your_ house."

"Is this really necessary?"

I ignored Pam's snark and kept my attention on Eric. He was quiet in his shock, unscrambling his thoughts and coming to terms with what I told him.

"You're a smart boy." I say softly. "Surely you've noticed some things not adding up."

"I did notice some things were weird. Who did this then?" Eric asked after a minute, eyes searching my face. He seemed to believe me. Children are more accepting of things like this, especially one who's already a vampire and believes in magic. "Loki?"

"No, not Loki." I chuckled. "A witch, maybe more than one. You know I'd never want to hurt you. This is worth a try though, don't you think? Will you let me try it?"

"We do not need his permission." Pam snapped impatiently. "My Maker _needs_ to return. I don't care what this child's opinion is on the matter."

"I made you? How?" Eric was baffled. "Who made me?"

"Godric made you." I replied, enjoying the wide eyed look I got and the way he spluttered in shock. "Will you let me try to use my sunlight to turn you back?"

"Don't be a coward." Pam added unhelpfully.

"Would you let me handle this?" I snapped at her. She rolled her dark blue eyes and took a step back.

"I am no coward." Eric told me earnestly in a strong voice, puffing out his little chest cutely.

"I know you're not." I soothed, him being a coward isn't the problem. If anything he is too ballsy. The image of him quickly shoving silver into my loves face flashed in my mind. When I remembered the way Godric flinched in agony my jaw locked. I hate him being in pain. The irony wasn't lost on me that now I would _have_ to shoot little Eric, when earlier I controlled my sunlight when it burned in my palms in my protective anger. So much for that effort.

"You can count on me Tant Flora." The child nodded once, his thick accent still adorable. "I'll help you try and turn me back into a man again."

"Thanks Eric. That's very brave of you." I say, stroking his light blonde hair out of his face. Then I stood up straight and decided it would be best to do this outside. I started walking to the front door and I waved for Eric to join me.

"Wait!" He blurted then quicker than my eyes could follow he was by the recliner and back again. The only thing that let me know that's where he went was the way some of the crayons fell on the floor in the wind he created and the paper that was now in his hand. He looked up at me from under his lashes and held out the paper for me to take. "I colored this for you. I thought you'd like it. I know you were still upset with me and I wanted to make you happy again."

"That's so sweet of you." I tell him, gently grabbing the paper and looking at it.

"It's you. See the way I colored her hair and eyes to match yours?" Eric asked eagerly. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I whispered with a fond chuckled. I folded the picture gingerly and put it in my back pocket. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Tant Flora." He replied with a touch of bashfulness.

Moments later Eric, Pam, and I were standing in the front yard. Pam was beside me and Eric was a couple feet in front of us. My hands lit up with sunlight and I gave little Eric an encouraging look. He replied with a look on his brave face that told me he was ready. I took a deep breath and shot the little boy three times quickly. To my shock he didn't go flying backwards. The sunlight seemed sink into his body and he swayed unsteadily. As soon as he lost his balance and fell to the ground the boy started to grow. His clothes stretched until they started ripping. Pam and I watch astonished as the little boy turned into a man once again. I really didn't think that was going to work.

"Holy crap." I murmured. When Eric finally stopped growing he was in nothing but little shreds that didn't cover anything. His face was completely dazed and unfocused.


	20. Chapter 20

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **I enjoyed all the reviews and words of encouragement. Thank you so much. Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

"Eric." I breathed, rushing over to him. I knelt down and put a hand on his broad shoulder. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

There was a long pause before his bright blue eyes looked at me. "I feel like you owe me a car."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck, ignoring the fact that he was nude. He's never been shy about his body. I've seen him naked more times than I've seen myself naked. Alright that was exaggerating, but you get my point. I opened my mouth to tell him there was no way I was buying him a car, but Pam spoke before I could.

"Thank fuck. I would have beaten the shit out of you if that hadn't worked Eric."

"That's our Pam." I whispered into Eric's ear. "Always so sweet and heartfelt."

"What were you thinking?" He scolded back, taking me off-guard with his harsh tone. Eric's voice was deep, smooth, and had only the slighted touch of an accent. "Encouraging me to behave the way I did."

I pulled back and frowned at him. "What are you talking about? Whenever you went too far I scolded you for it. Tonight when you REALLY crossed a line I punished you accordingly. I didn't encourage anything!"

"I am not talking about the silver. I am talking about before that. I was far too disrespectful to my Maker and what did you do? You found it funny. You giggled at my possessiveness and was delighted at how I went out of my way to make Godric uncomfortable. How do you think that made him feel Florizel? Especially after everything he's been through recently. You should have forced me to be nothing but respectful. You shouldn't have encouraged my jealous fits and my…"

I bristled and interrupted him. "You were mostly being playful. When you went too far I told you to knock it off."

"Was it you that decided how far was too far? What about Godric? Did he get a say? Did he interpret my actions as playfulness? Did he enjoy my _mischief_ as much as you did Florizel? You know how he is now, you cannot expect him to be able to handle situations the same way as before."

"Stop calling me that." I replied stiffly. I hated being called my full name. The only exception to that is when Godric says it during sex. I even hated it when Gran called me that, even though she always insisted on using my full name instead of Flora.

"I recall him begging you to abandon me and leave on more than one occasion, _Florizel_. He wasn't joking when he said it. You should have demanded I respect him. Maybe then he wouldn't have been so utterly miserable. Playfulness is one thing but more often than not what I did surpassed that. It was unadulterated insolence. My Maker…"

"Is there something I should know?" Pam demanded suspiciously. Reminding us this wasn't the time or place. She doesn't know about how vulnerable Godric currently was and we both promised not to tell her.

"No." We told her simultaneously.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Eric promised me, his tone made it sound like a threat.

"Can't wait." I retorted flatly. Then I turned and said as calmly as I could. "Godric, could you please bring me my bag? We're leaving."

"Are Eric's words still upsetting you?" Godric inquired sweetly half way home. The entire ride up until now had been silent.

I glanced at him for a second and saw that his doe eyes were full of concern. "No, I'm fine."

"You can tell me." He insisted softly.

"Were you completely miserable at his house these last couple of nights?" I couldn't help but ask, even though I am almost positive I knew the answer.

I was feeling guilty now that that I could think past my initial defensiveness. Eric was right. Sure the child version of him was adorable and could be very sweet, but that was only toward me and later Arlene's kids. Godric was another story. Sometimes the little Viking was being playful, but mostly he was just rude. I refused to think that I should have abandoned the baby but perhaps I could have handled his jealousy better than I did.

"I enjoyed being with you." He replied evasively.

"Did you think Eric's actions were playful or abusive?" I asked this time. "Not including the silver, obviously that wasn't playful. Think back to the first night we met Child Eric. I mean that sort of mischievous behavior. Do you think I should have scolded him more than I did?"

He was silent a very long time. I waiting patiently for him to say something but he never did. When we pulled into my driveway I parked and turned the car off. Then I turned to him.

"I won't be angry." I promised.

Godric's brunette eyebrows furrowed and his fingers fiddled nervously in his lap. Grey-blue eyes studied my face and his blunt teeth bit into his full lower lip.

"Your feelings and opinions matter, you know."

"I enjoyed playing with him when we killed that fairy." He whispered after another pregnant pause. "Other than that I didn't much care for him."

"I noticed." I reply softly, recalling all their bickering.

"Some of his actions that you thought were funny, I did not." He said simply, not elaborating any further.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel insignificant" I apologized earnestly, my lips in a deep unhappy frown and my heart heavy. I did think most of Eric jealousy was amusing. Perhaps I shouldn't have found it so cute. I am sure me giggling at those actions didn't make Godric feel very good at all.

"Do not cry!" Godric's eyes widened in horror. "I very much enjoyed seeing you get all angry and protective when he burned me. That made me feel very important. I know you care about me. I loved hearing more about us and learning about my markings. I loved our amorous fun in the bathroom and snuggling in the recliner. Chess and the puzzle was fun to do together and I also enjoyed…"

I reached over and put a finger over his mouth. "You hated child Eric and how he treated you. That's perfectly okay. Like said before, your opinions and feeling matter. You had every single memory in your head erased. You are frightened and unsure about a lot of things, and little Eric's rudeness toward you didn't help."

"He did _not_ frighten me." Godric's tone told me how offended the thought made him. "Did you see him? He was tiny."

I chuckled and caressed his pale cheek. "You didn't behave cowardly, my love. That wasn't what I meant."

"I let him know I was the dominant one and you were mine." He said back with a self-assured nod of his head. Then his expression turned pouty. "Of course that did not help matters, it only added fuel to his annoying fire. When that failed I tried ignoring him but he was good at pressing my buttons."

"He _was_ a jackass, wasn't he?" I laughed. Did it make me a bad person that I would miss the little Viking? I couldn't help it. Sure his behavior wasn't great some of the time, but he still warmed his way into my heart.

Godric chuckled back at me and his pout lifted into a small smile. "Do not let Eric upset you. His intentions weren't bad, but it was still not his place to scold you like he did. I was very displeased to hear him take that tone with you, even if it was on my behalf."

"You're his Maker. He's always been extremely protective of you." I say back. Godric's welfare will always be Eric's business. I wasn't upset about him chastising me anymore. I honestly didn't blame him for defending Godric. How could I? Eric only wanted his Maker happy and safe.

I had work from 9 to 5 tomorrow so we went inside. In no time at all we were in my love's room and our legs were intertwined under the covers.

"I hope your dreams are sweet." Godric whispered to me. My arm tightened around his waist and I kissed his bare chest.

"I'll see you when you rise for the night."

 _Dream:_

" _Thank ya!" A stick thin woman with unnatural blonde hair flung her arms around Godric's middle. Her southern accent was so incredibly thick, it made everything she said sound stupid. I really hope when I talk I sound more like Dolly Parton and less like an uneducated redneck. When you have a thick southern accent, it was either one or the other. "Yer as sweet as sugar! I have no idea whut I woulda dun if you hadn't arrived when ya did!"_

" _You are most welcome." My love responded smoothly, not moving to embrace her back. I could tell he was uncomfortable with her affection. "It was no problem at all."_

" _Whut can I do t'repay ya?"_

 _Godric's pale fingers curled around her tan arms and he gently pushed her away. "I can assure you that I do not require a payment of any sort."_

" _Ya sure?" She asked. The woman's demeanor shifted to a flirtatious one and she tilted her head to one side, baring her neck. "Ya can have a bite. I don't mind."_

 _This is where I cut in. I hated it when people offered themselves to him like that. It was very obnoxious. "He said no. You can leave now."_

 _A blush stained her cheeks and she glared at me. My face twisted into a glare as well and I sneered back at her. The woman huffed and walked away, swinging her hips far too much as she did so._

" _Do not be jealous." Godric chuckled, closing the space between us in a heartbeat. His fingertips caressed my cheek gently causing a shiver to go down my spine. I leaned into the soft touch and my green eyes fluttered._

" _You were very sweet and heroic back there." I say to him. "It shouldn't go unrewarded."_

" _Perhaps a payment is necessary after all." He agreed in husky voice, eyes smoldering._

My alarm woke up me before Godric could kiss me. I remembered the night that dream was based off of. It was amusingly random that I dreamt about it. The woman wasn't that unhealthily thin in real life and she didn't talk like she stopped going to school in the third grade.

We were at Fangtasia sitting in a booth in the corner, the same one we always sit in. I was about to ask him for another round on the dance floor when he vanished from beside me. I had looked expectantly over to where Eric was lounging on his throne. He mouthed " _outside"_ subtly to me and glanced toward the door. When I went outside and walked around back that was the scene I stumbled across. A woman, whose hair was blonde everywhere but her roots, was flinging her arms around my love's middle. She really did say he was "as sweet as sugar" but her accent was cute not at all redneck. I found out a drunk male tried to get frisky with her when she walked around back for a smoke. Eric forbids people from smoking inside. Godric heard her struggling and came to her aid.

"Jason's missing." Sookie blurted the second she saw me enter the kitchen. My damp curls were pinned half up and half down. My skin was still slightly flushed from the heat of the shower.

"What?" I blinked back. "When did that happen? I just talked to him Saturday."

"Andy called me Sunday saying he never showed up for work. I called and asked around but nobody knew where he was. Andy called me again yesterday and this morning, he still hasn't shown up." Worry was etched across my twin's face. "At first I thought he skipped work to fool around with that were-girl I saw him flirting with at the bar the other night…."

"Sunday? Jason has been missing for three days now and nobody thought to tell me?!" I interrupted in livid disbelief. Jason takes being a police officer very seriously. He doesn't skip work for stupid reasons like he used to sometimes back when he worked construction.

Sookie was missing an entire year. When she returned she thought she was only gone for 10 minutes, tops. She was offended when she returned and everyone thought she had died. But what were we supposed to think? Godric and Eric had people looking for her high and low nonstop. There was never any sign of her. We still had search parties for her going on until she popped up, but after 9 nine months my hope crumbled to dust. Can you be blame me for thinking the worst?

Sookie has tried catching up but she still wants to act like everyone is the same person they were a year ago. Sometimes she forgets time didn't stand still while she was gone. Sure we aren't _completely_ different, somethings are the same, but people do grow. She missed a lot. There are still things she doesn't know. Things she doesn't understand because she wasn't here. Her telepathy helps with her catching up, but it's not a fix all.

"You were busy with Eric and Godric. I was handling it Flora, I planned to tell you when you got back."

"Seriously?" My anger climbed even higher. I shook my head and let out a huff. "Our brother has been missing for DAYS and you didn't want to tell me because I was _busy_? You should have sent me a text at the very least. How pissed would you be if the roles were reversed? Why didn't Sam, Tara, Jessica, or ANYONE else call me?"

"I told them I'd tell you."

"And then you didn't." I responded flatly, worry bubbled in my belly. Today would make three days since his disappearance and nobody has heard a thing? "I have to go to work Sookie. When I get back we'll talk more about this and try to find him. You've called everywhere? Even Hotshot?"

Hotshot is a small town not far from here that was suffering from extreme degradation. A slummy, somewhat rundown little town, most of its structures consist of single-wide mobile homes and makeshift structures consisting of tarpaulins draped over metal pole roof rafters. It was inhabited by a pack were-panthers.

"Hotshot?" Sookie repeated confused.

"Jason goes there every day and brings them food and other supplies." I explain, anger still coloring my tone. I grabbed some fruit to eat on the way to work.

My twin looked baffled. "Why does he do that? How did I not hear about this before now?"

"I don't have time to explain. We'll talk this evening. I get off at 5:00. Ask around about Hotshot, alright?"

What on earth has Jason gotten himself into now? Please God let him be alright.

"Okay." She promised.

The store I work for is a family owned business. I have worked for Ms. Beverly since high school, she took over the store when her mother died. Her daughter Roseanne is going to take over next. Being a cashier is not all I do. Sometimes I unload boxes, stock the shelves, or scan documents. Other times I might organize her files. I do whatever Ms. Beverly needs me to do. She is a wonderful woman to work for. Not many people were lucky enough to have a boss like her.

I had a million things on my mind while I worked. I thought the day was going to crawl by, but it didn't. On the contrary, the workday flew by at a dizzying speed. In no time at all it was 5:00 and I was itching to get home.

"Do you need anything else before I go Ms. Beverly?" I asked, knocking on her office door. I mentally crossed my fingers and prayed for a no.

"No thank you, dear." Came her distracted reply. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **Wow, thank you for all the love!** **I hope this chapter gets the same response. ;-)**

 **Sorry for any errors, I proof read this when I was** _ **exhausted.**_ **Oops. Probably shouldn't have huh?**

* * *

"How was work?" Sookie asked from the living room when I walked in the door. I looked to my right and saw her sitting a book on the coffee table. It was probably a romance novel. She has always loved those.

"The same as it always is. Nothing exciting happened. Do you work today?"

She nodded, the messy bun on her head bounced. "Sam needs me from 7:30pm to 1:00am."

"I bet he does."

Sookie glowered my suggestive tone. "Oh shut up. Jokes like that weren't funny the first time and they're not funny the twenty millionth time."

I snorted. "Did you ask around about Hotshot? Have they heard anything?"

"I didn't have anyone's number from Hotshot and nobody in town has heard anything about them." She replied, her scowl melting.

"Alright. Let me change and we can talk about what we're going to do."

Sookie stood up. "I need to freshen up too."

"Whatever we decide to do, just know we have to be back before 6." I tell her over my shoulder as we walk up the stairs. "I promised Godric I'd be here when he rose."

We went our separate ways once we reached the top. I took off my uniform and put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, dark slip-on's, and a crop top. The top was light purple, had a scoop neckline, the sleeves reached my elbows, and it stopped an inch before my belly button. My sunny blonde ringlets were a little messy, so I redid my half-up hairdo. Then I fixed my mascara, put on some dark violet lipstick, and some neutral eyeshadow before heading down to Godric's room.

"Sookie and I are going to Hotshot." I whispered even though I knew he couldn't hear me. My feet padded silently on the white carpet as I walked over to the bed. The yellow stars on the ceiling were aglow as I sat on the edge of it. "I know they wouldn't have anything to do with his disappearance but they might know who does. I promise to be back before you wake up."

I bent down and caressed the spikes bellow his collarbone. Then I murmured " _I love you"_ a breath away from his pale cheek before getting up and leaving. I found Sookie in the living room again. She sat on the couch in a lightly colored sundress and only a tiny bit of mascara. Our outfits are as opposite as night and day, like usual.

"I think it might be the witches." I say to her, leaning against the doorway. "That's the only idea I have. Unless a new enemy is popping up."

"We don't need any new enemies." Sookie commented with a touch of bitterness. "Did Godric say anything about the witches? Are they hostile?"

"They are _definitely_ hostile." I tell her with a frown. They were also a complete pain in the ass. "Let me call Crystal first before we go down there."

"Who is Crystal? That were-girl?"

I nodded to her as I reached into my back pocket and got my phone. I unlocked it and scrolled to the C's in my contacts. Then I hit the call button and waited. It rang and rang until it went to voicemail. I hung up without leaving one.

"She's the only person in Hotshot that I have the number of. Eric and Godric are the ones that have the rest of the pack's numbers." I told Sookie. Godric doesn't have his phone anymore and Eric's phone is with him, a little over 22 miles away.

Luckily the small town was only 10 miles from here. So it didn't take long to reach it. I parked and we both got out of the car. The place looked deserted but I knew that was far from the case. I walked over to the single-wide trailer Calvin Norris lived in. He was Crystal's uncle and the leader of the pack.

Godric offered to have nice houses built here. Calvin refused out of pride, even when my love mentioned it again later and said he would have them built as a "thank you" for all the work they put into finding Sookie. Jason offers his help because he promised Crystal he would and Calvin oddly doesn't mind being given the food and supplies. Calvin only draws a line when construction is mentioned.

It was a man named Felton that answered the door, he was a werepanther but he was being bitten not born one. He can only turn into a half man/half panther (which is unquie) at the full moon. All weres that are created instead of born can only turn at a full moon. Whether that be a werefox, weretiger, werewolf, or any other kind. If you're born one then, while you still have to turn at a full moon, you can turn at will any day of the month. Felton's enhanced strength and speed are below the average were but he's the best tracker in Hotshot. He also has it bad for Crystal and loathes Jason for being romantically involved with her. He's 31 and has dark brown hair with eyes that matched.

"Flora." He greeted politely before turning his gaze to Sookie. His tone was nastier when he spoke next. "Sookie, right? I heard they found you. Did you have fun on your vacation when we were one of the groups bustin' our asses tryin' to find you?"

When it was made known to Godric that this pack lived here, he made sure to make ally of them. Generations of inbreeding in the Hotshot community has weakened their shifting traits but they are still good allies to have. It took time for the cautious distrust to turn into camaraderie, but my love accomplished it.

Godric treats them with respect, not like he's their better and they should kiss his feet. It also wasn't a one-way street, Godric helps them when they need it too. Eric is more arrogant but they've grown used to him. It was difficult for Eric to stop treating them like they were Godric's pets. He still makes jokes about it though. Pam has nicknames for them too, which varies depending on her mood. Godric doesn't mind the taunting in private but that's all he tolerates on the subject. He _made sure_ Eric and Pam knew it too.

"We really appreciated all of the help." I spoke up when Sookie bristled. "Thanks again, can we speak to Calvin?"

"About Jason?" He guessed, stepping out of the doorway so we can come in. "He hasn't come by in a few days. Good riddance I say."

"He's missing. Do you know anything?" Sookie demanded. The searching look she gave him told me she was focusing very hard on his thoughts.

"They're our friends not our foes." I tell her disapprovingly. I elaborated on that on the way over here. Besides, I told her Godric was reaching a hand out to them before she disappeared. There was a lot going on though, what with Russel Edginton and the Sookie and Bill drama. So she probably wasn't paying much attention. "Be nice."

"Do you want to wait outside?" Felton asked in a tone that was just as rude and demanding as Sookie's.

"That is no way to talk to our guests." Calvin's strong voice was a whip as he walked into the half-kitchen/half-living room. He was a man in his late forties with short hair, a neatly trimmed beard salted with gray, and green-gold eyes. He is a small man, around five foot seven inches, with an agile build and muscular arms.

"Yes sir." His dark eyes lowered to the floor.

"Hello Sookie." Calvin greeted. He thought manners were extremely important and was always quick to temper when his pack forgot to use them. "We were all very relieved when we heard you returned home safely. I am Calvin and that's Felton."

"Thank you sir." Sookie smiled politely. Her manners returned to her and the rudeness evaporated.

"We're just as in the dark as you are about Jason." Calvin turned told us. "If we hear anything I'll make sure to let you know."

"Thank you Calvin. Godric and Eric did tell you about the witches right?" I asked and he nodded. "I thought so, just double checking. They're dangerous, be _very_ careful. If any of the pack gets cursed let me or Eric know. Godric doesn't have his phone anymore, he is getting a new one."

I made a mental note to get his number from Eric.

"I will. Eric sent me your number a while ago." He told us and waved a hand toward the worn couches. "Please have a seat and make yourselves comfortable. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks." Sookie and I said simultaneously. My twin continued with, "We actually should get going."

"Would you like me to pick up where Jason left off until he's found?" I asked.

"We'll be fine." He shook his head no. I'll make sure to ask someone to bring them some things anyway, or do it myself. "I was just about to contact you about Jason. At first I thought something important came up. He has been by every day at the same time for months. Crystal was immediately frantic but I gave him the benefit of the doubt. When we didn't see him today and Crystal _still_ couldn't get in contact with him, I was concerned."

We talked for a few more minutes before saying our goodbyes and departing. My heart was still heavy with concern. Look what the witches did to Eric and Godric. If they are the ones that have him Lord knows what they could do. What if they don't? Who could have him and why? If a vampire passing through wanted a snack he could already be dead. I cringed at the thought and pushed it away. I refuse to think that's what happened. Jason is alive and we are going to find him, soon preferably.

"They really didn't know anything about Jason." Sookie told me disappointedly on the way home.

"If they say they didn't then they didn't. Why would they lie?"

"I don't like Felton. He really hates Jason, you know." Sookie continued, ignoring me. "He might not know anything about his disappearance but his thoughts are snarled and angry when he's mentioned. I don't trust him not to try something eventually. He would like nothing more than to see Jason hurt or worse."

"How clear are his thoughts?" I wondered. Ignoring the rest of her babbling. Felton might hate Jason, but I don't think he would do anything serious to him. I haven't used my telepathy on him yet but I have touched Calvin. Calvin knows that while Felton might be sour and short tempered he isn't heartless. He only likes to see people suffer if they've harmed his family. He might envy Jason and his surface thoughts might say he wants him dead, but surface thoughts are all they are. I might say or think about how much I want to kill someone in a temper but would I really do it just because I was jealous? No.

"A little hazy but they're clearer than thoughts of the two-natured usually are. Words flicker in and out but I catch more sentences than I should be able to. I mostly get impressions, feeling and such you know?"

I nodded and hummed in agreement.

"How sick are you of all the supernatural drama?" Sookie asked, I assume she was being rhetorical. I was right because she kept on without waiting for a reply. "Gran was killed because of it. Sure a human killed her but it was because of his hatred for vampires."

"That and he was an unstable lunatic." I cut in. We've had this "hatred of the supernatural drama" conversation more than once.

"That too. Speaking of lunatics brings me to my next point. We had a maenad come into town, there is a list a mile long of the craziness she brought. Bill broke my heart and now it turns out he killed the vampire Queen of Louisiana. Who was another crazy enemy. We are part fairy and I found out they tricked our Grandfather years ago just like they did me. He's dead now because he returned with me. The list of enemies and craziness goes on and on. When will the crazy stop? Will we ever get peace again?"

"You really like the word crazy." I comment. "You realize you said it four times in a single minute?"

"That's all you have to say?" She asked incredulously. "Aren't you sick of it?"

"Am I sick of the supernatural? Do I wish the world was normal? No Sookie, not really. I know you do but I don't. Sure I am sick of all the life threatening drama, but the world has both dark and light. Demons and angels. If it wasn't for the supernatural, then Godric would have died over 2,000 years ago. I love him more than life Sookie. Eric would have died because of that fatal battle wound a thousand years ago. He is family to me. Pam would be dead too. Jessica might have gotten the shit end of the stick in the Maker department but being a vampire set her free. She would still be with those horrible parents of hers without vampires. Would she have ever met Hoyt? Doubtful. So no, I don't wish the world was a normal one without vampires and supernatural beings. "

"You and Godric _are_ beautiful together." She told me after a brief pause.

"I know."

We came to a stop sign minutes later and I glanced around. I knew if I went straight it would lead to my house. However, if I went left it would lead me in the direction of Lafayette's. Then I could demand an explanation and kick his sparkly flamboyant ass.

"Flo?" Sookie questioned. I blinked and looked at her. I could tell she was holding back from reading my thoughts. She wanted to know what was wrong but she was trying to be respectful.

"It's been so long since you called me that." I reply, forcing myself to look and go straight.

"I was thinking about getting back in the habit. What was that?"

"Nothing I want to talk about right this second."

I could _hear_ the frown in her voice when she spoke next. "Alright."

Lafayette is my best friend. I hope he has a good reason for keeping such important information a secret. _He fucking better_. Taking a deep breath I tried to stuff my anger back down. I'll hear him out. He's earned that. My smoldering anger wasn't so easily convinced. So I punched it down farther.

"I'll contact Eric when he rises. It'll help to get his point of view on the situation."

"Let me know what he says." Sookie responded.

"Naturally."

It took no time after that to reach the house. It was two-storied and painted white with baby blue shutters. There are neatly trimmed bushes along the front of it. Jonas Stackhouse is our ancestor and was the first member of the Stackhouse family to live in Bon Temps, Louisiana. He was the one who built this house in the 1800's.

Sookie and I warmed up some leftovers and had a quick dinner together. We bickered lightheartedly while we ate to distract ourselves from our worry. Then I put my dishes in the sink and headed upstairs to my bedroom.

"Tell Godric I said hello!" My twin called. "I've haven't seen him since he went to those witches. They must have bothered him something fierce."

"You have no idea!" I called back. She really didn't and I wish I could tell her.

When I got to my room I immediately went to Godric's. Unlike earlier, this time I turned on the lights. I grabbed the book on Godric's nightstand and went around to the other side. Then I kicked my shoes off and propped two pillows up against the headboard. The blankets settled in my lap when I climbed in. I sat there and tried reading to pass the little time I had left before he rose. I didn't get through four pages before I huffed and tossed it onto my nightstand. Godric was right, how on earth did he enjoy this before? Boooring.

"Told you that book was awful."

My gaze snapped to him and a wide grin stretched across my lips. "You're awake! I missed you."

I've always been too clingy, luckily he never seemed to mind. This version of him didn't either.

"You missed me?" He repeated with a bashful smile. "Truly?"

"Truly." I promised and I leaned down to capture his lips. No matter how many times we kiss, the taste of him was always as phenomenal as the first time. Godric reached over and brushed his fingertips against my bellybutton ring.

"Did I ever buy you one of those?" He asked, breaking the kiss.

"You did." I straightened because my back didn't enjoy the angle. Then I pushed the covers down and swung a leg over his waist. Yes, sitting in this position was much better. "I lost the first one you got me when I got drunk. I was devastated. The second one was even more stunning than the first. I hardly ever wear it though, I am so paranoid that I'll lose it too."

"You wear Eric's. Are you not afraid to lose that one?" Godric lips were smeared with dark violet.

My tan fingers stroked his firm stomach absentmindedly. "Well of course I am, I love it. However I am more afraid to lose yours. I have another one I _could_ wear, but it's so old and plain. This one is much more beautiful."

"It is." He agreed, glancing down at it before meeting my eyes again. "Can I see the one I got you?"

"Of course, maybe later though? I'm comfortable."

His smeared lips quirked up in an open-mouthed crooked grin. I saw a peek of his fangs. "I am too."

"I received some bad news this morning." I tell him next, changing the subject completely. My fingertips traced the distinctive V of his lower abdominal muscles and the contours of his abs.

Grey-blue eyes widened. "Oh no."

"My older brother Jason is missing. Has been for three days now. We have no idea what happened to him, neither does the Hotshot pack or people around town."

"I am sorry to hear that Flora." He says sweetly. "You'll find him soon. I am sure he is perfectly healthy."

"I hope so."

* * *

 **I was eager to finish this chapter and update. I hope it didn't disappoint y'all.**


	22. Chapter 22

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or its characters**

 **Sorry for any errors. Any incorrect English from Lafayette is deliberate.**

* * *

_Flashback_

 _Crash! "You thought getting your dead boy to use mind control would keep me away? Well it didn't work for long, did it? Can't you see now that I am better than he is?" Crash!_

I tried to shake the thoughts off as I parked my car at Lafayette's.

" _I'll give you one last chance." Joseph's short black hair was a mess and his hazel eyes were wild. He had such a tight grip on a baseball bat that his knuckles were white. "Agree to be my lover or I'll take you by force. You WILL be mine Flora Stackhouse, even if it kills me."_

 _Godric's voice appeared out of nowhere before I could utter a reply. "That can very well be arranged."_

 _I could see a storm brewing in those pretty eyes despite the air of nonchalance._

The sound of multiple gunshots coming from inside the house caused me to jerk violently. I quickly reach into my glovebox and pull out my own gun. Then I bolt out of the car like my ass is on fire. Before I could reach the porch Lala came flying out of the front door.

"What's wrong?" I call at his panicked demeanor.

"There's a creature from hell in my kitchen!" He explodes back, waving his gun around in a _very_ unsafe way. "This fine piece of hot chocolate don't do snakes, baby girl. Nuh-uh."

He was shooting at a snake? That's what all the ruckus was about? My ridged form relaxed.

I hold up a hand up to shield the sun from my eyes. "How in the world did a snake get in your kitchen?"

"Don't know, don't care." He poked his big gun in my direction demandingly. "Just make the bitch get gone."

"Why am I constantly the man in this friendship?" I asked rhetorically as I made my way up to the worn little porch.

"I'm not the one who pissed my pants because a bat was stuck in my chimney. Who was the man then?"

"One: I didn't piss my pants. Two: Bats are horrible little devils."

Lafayette scoffed, clearly thinking snakes were worse than bats. He'd be wrong of course but we've had this argument too many times before. We'll just have to agree to disagree, even though he is wrong and I'm right. Have you ever heard or seen a bat? Ugh.

The kitchen was a wreck: plates and cups shattered on the floor, holes in the cabinets, and the refrigerator wide open. After I got rid of the baby snake – seriously it was only four inches long– we cleaned up and situated ourselves on the couch.

"You remember me telling you about Joseph Parker?"

"That crazy white boy you worked with?" Lafayette rolled himself a blunt on the wooden table in front of us. My gun sat on its corner.

I smiled at the description. "That's him. He broke into my house last night."

"No shit." He stopped his work and looked at me in disbelief. "He must've been wishing for death."

"He shouldn't have wanted to seek me out." I tell him seriously. "Godric used glamour to make him forget his interest in me. Then he got a job somewhere else and quit. Not sure how he managed that honestly. He was a horrible employee. Anyway, I didn't see him at all until he showed up. Turns out Godric's glamour wore off after a few weeks."

"Wore off?" Lala repeated.

"Crazy right? I think that was the first time he was ever glamoured. I would've seen it in his head if he knew he had that gift."

I've never heard about a vampires glamour wearing off, especially an old one like my love. I didn't know that having a gift like that was possible. Either you can or can't be glamoured. Right? Wrong apparently, there's actually a weird in-between too. I guess I should know by now that anything is possible.

_Flashback_

"Orion was madly in love with the daughter of King Oenopion of Chios, Metrope, but was never allowed to marry her." I say to Godric as I explain the Greek mythology behind Sirius, the Dog Star, and Orion, the Hunter. "One day, while drunk, he did something horrible to Metrope and her father asked Dionysus to curse him. He complied, putting Orion into a coma and blinding him. When he woke up he went to an Oracle, who told him he'd get his sight back if he traveled east and let the rays of the sun strike his eyes. So Orion did, and after regaining his sight he moved to Crete. In Crete the goddess of the moon, Artemis, fell in love with him causing her to be too distracted to light up the sky with moonlight. The god of the sun, Apollo, was jealous of Orion because of the goddess's love for him and looked for a way to kill the man. Apollo decided to challenge Artemis to hit a speck far out into the ocean, teasing her about her archery skills. Apollo knew, although Artemis didn't, that the speck was really Orion swimming. Artemis killed him with a single arrow. When she realized who it was, she was overcome with guilt and placed him up in the heavens as a constellation. His faithful hunting dog, Sirius, would not stop searching hysterically for his master. So Artemis placed him at Orion's heels."

Full lips (still smeared with dark violet) pulled into a pout. "Why did you tell me a sad one?"

"Sorry." I snorted. "I'll try to think of a more upbeat one if you'd like?"

"Please."

Usually the stories behind stars and constellations have varying degrees of sorrow. A happy-go-lucky one is hard to come by. I racked my brain and flipped through all sorts of legends lodged forever in my brain. I couldn't think of a sorrow free one at the moment, so I said a poem about astronomy instead.

"The great Overdog,  
That heavenly beast  
With a star in one eye,  
Gives a leap in the east.

He dances upright  
All the way to the west,  
And never once drops  
On his forefeet to rest.

I'm a poor underdog,  
But tonight I will bark  
With the great Overdog  
That romps through the dark."

His eyes lighten up. "I like that one much better. What star was it about?"

"The constellation Canis Major." I automatically respond, which Sirius is in. If you hadn't noticed, Sirius is my favorite star. He is also one of my favorite characters in Harry Potter.

Astronomy is my passion. I know so many poems and stories associated with it. I loved hearing new legends from ancient years Godric and Eric sometimes share. I'm still less than adequate at actually pointing constellations out correctly in the sky though. Oh well. I'll keep trying.

 _Ring-ring. Ring-ring._

I blinked over at my phone and reach for it. The name Lala flashed up at me along with a smiling coco-colored face.

"Yes, Lala?" I forced my voice to be cordial.

His tone was strange. "You at the house?"

"I am."

"Be there in a minute." And he hung up. No jokes, no gossip, no pet names, and no talking about how his day was going.

"Why is this _Lala_ coming over?" Godric questioned.

Annoyance churned in my gut. "Maybe the witches have Jason or he wants to finally confess."

"Confess to what?" Innocent puzzlement colored his tone and shimmered in his eyes.

"He knew they cursed you," My jaw locked, "and didn't say anything."

Horror replaced the confusion. "He is in the coven? He knows that woman?"

"That's what Pam told me, along with the fact that he's a brujo."

"What's that?"

I shrug. "Your guess is as good as mine. It's one of many things we'll be talking about I'm sure."

I touched up my dark lipstick. Then I got a wipe so Godric could finally clean up the bit that was smeared on him. The setting sun painted the edges of the blue sky in pinks and purples when I walked onto the porch. It was 7:30 and Sookie's car was already long gone. I couldn't help but think of Eric. What was he doing while he waited for the sun to set completely? Reading? Paperwork? He owns multiple businesses and is the Sheriff of Area 5, there was always plenty of emails and paperwork. Whatever he's doing, he must be busy. I tried calling him at 7 and didn't get an answer.

A fancy red car rode up with the top down. Eric bought that for Lafayette ages ago as an incentive to (for a lack of a better word) do his bidding right before Russel Edgington came into the picture. The only reason Eric and I became friends at all was because of Godric, I don't doubt that. If it wasn't for him Eric and I never would have made it past acquaintances. That might even be pushing it, because he would've never let me past the thick walls shielding his old heart and I never would have let him off the hook for the cruelty he showed my best friend. Lafayette _still_ gets edgy around the Viking if Godric isn't around too.

"You didn't have to get dolled up just for me." A fake smile spread across his glossy lips. Lafayette wore an off-the-shoulder white top with red lipstick stains scattered randomly on it, a red bandana wrapped around his head, fake lashes, light eyeshadow, and big hoop earrings. Typical Lala outfit.

"You look exhausted." I point out as one hand fiddled with the gold, sapphire, and amethyst moon in my bellybutton. It was a habit when I was anxious or ill-tempered. Sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it.

He sighed wearily. "God himself wouldn't believe the level of crazy I've been dealing with."

"Is everything okay with Jesus?"

The question just made Lala look even _more_ tired. "Depends on what you mean by _okay_."

I frowned. "Are you fighting?"

They've never had a real fight before to my knowledge. Jesus is usually a very nice and understanding kind of guy. Every couple disagrees on things and they're no exception. They might get a little irritated with one another, but they've never actually screamed and fought.

"I wish it was that simple, baby girl. I really do." Lafayette made his way up the steps. "Then we could have make-up sex and be done with it."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That's a long story and if I'm gonna tell it, I'ma need alcohol. Lots of it."

"Not if you're going to drive."

I might be mad, but I don't want him hurt. No way am I letting him drive drunk.

"A smoke then." Then Lala proceeded to pull out a little Ziploc bag out of his front pocket. Inside of it was a joint rolled up tightly. I couldn't help but snort at the sight. Dark fingers reached into his back pocket next and pulled out a lighter. "Want some?"

"Why not?" I shrugged.

I'm going to need a calming influence so I hear him out first before punching his handsome face _. Don't jump the gun with him, Flora. He deserves to be heard. You know that. This is loyal, strong, sassy Lafayette not an enemy._

"You can't tell Jesus you know about him." Lafayette ordered when we finished smoking. We were sitting side by side on the porch swing. "I'm not supposed to say anything."

"I promise."

Lafayette explained everything in a way that only he can pull off. He used hilarious phrasing here and there along with gestures that got wilder the more fired up he got. I listened quietly as my best friend talked like he wanted to expel everything from himself as fast as possible. This is the information I received:

Jesus has been trying to get Lafayette to join the new witch coven close by for a while now. He was wary about the whole "witchcraft" business but went anyway after some persuasion. The woman in charge is named Marnie. The first time he went Marnie talked about connecting with the spirit world and Lafayette was very weirded out. Apparently she's a crazy bitch and creeped Lala out by channeling Eddie - a vampire in his past – and started saying some very personal things. Lafayette initially got pissed and thought Jesus blabbed.

Lafayette told Jesus he's lived his whole life perfectly without magic, "Why would he want to join a crazy witch cult?" Jesus replied he has a gift and doesn't want Lafayette to run away from something that makes him special. Magic has been taught for generations in Jesus's family. Turns out a brujo is a type of male-witch who can do "all sorts of crazy shit." Lafayette is one but is also more of a medium. An actual, honest to God, medium. He hasn't channeled any ghost's yet and after seeing Marnie do it a couple times, he doesn't want to.

"I don't want this bullshit." Lafayette fumes. "All the voodoo, spell casting, creepy ass chanting, and possession. I liked the days when Jesus was nothing more than my sweet boy-toy and I was his sexy _human_ piece of coco. We were _human's_. What the hell happened?"

"I guess nobody can be just a regular ole human anymore."

"I don't want this." He told me sternly. "Do _you_ want it?"

"No, thanks." I snorted. "I have enough supernatural in me, I don't need voodoo too."

Lala crinkled his nose at the word voodoo and looked a little green.

"Are the witch meetings really that bad?"

"Really, really."

Tense silence fell over us for a few moments. Lala still looked like he had more on his mind, so I probed him a little.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

His dark eyes were beautiful with his new lashes and light eyeshadow. "Jesus dragged me to another meeting today."

After a pause I probed again. "And? What happened?"

"I found Jason." Lala looked very uneasy, especially when I went ramrod straight.

"I _knew_ that cow had him!"

"As soon as I saw him I left and came straight to you." He reassured. "I didn't know they had him until today….. He's not looking so hot."

My eyebrows furrowed and my lips pulled down. "Why? What is she doing to him?"

"Hell if I know. But whatever creepy voodoo shit she's doing, it ain't good." Lafayette frowned too. "She had some huge wall of muscle watching over him. If I started something to get Jason, everyone else in the other room would've been on me like a fat boy on a Ho-Ho."

"Let's go get him now then."

As soon as I went to move he grabbed my arm. "You can't just go barging in there now!"

"Why not? I'll tell her I want to contact a loved one and when she's distracted you can get Jason."

"We're going to need a better plan than that." He responded. "You really think pulling a random half-cocked plan out of your perky backside is gonna get your brother back?"

I grit my teeth and glare at him…. No, I suppose not. Dammit. He was right. Spur of the moment plans will get us nowhere.

"She has some friends flying in tonight. They're planning something big. Really big."

"What?"

"Don't know. Something to do with vampires."

"I'm going to need more than that."

"Did you forget I left early to warn you about your stupid ass brother? How did he get mixed up with her anyway? The last thing Jason needs is…."

"What about the meeting Godric went to?" I cut him off, asking the question that'll get us on the topic that's been on my mind for days. "Did you go to that one? Do you know what she did to him?"

He looked like he expected the question to pop up, of course he did. How could he not when he chose to talk about Marnie and her coven of lunatics? I can't believe sweet Jesus is into all her crap.

After squaring his shoulders he answered. "Yes, I was there….. I tried tellin' her Godric wasn't gonna hurt nobody but she wouldn't listen."

"You realize you should have told me this forever ago, right? You SAW how upset I was when he didn't come back."

"What was I supposed to say? My boyfriend made me join a witch cult and they killed yours?"

"Killed?" I repeated incredulously. Was that Marnie's goal?

I wouldn't be suprised... Fucking cow.

Lafayette threw his hands up, nearly hitting me in the face. "She could've for all I knew! He walked in, not even a threat to the flies, and she attacked him. Crazy bitch grabbed a couple people's hands and started chanting. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't. Everything happened so fast I got whiplash. She did something serious though, he looked like a little mouse. All trembling and wide-eyed." Guilt was written openly across his coco-colored face. "Some ghost bitch is possessing Marnie, they're working together. I heard a story about her making vampires meet the sun God-knows-when ago. Thought that was what she did to him, but I kept hoping he'd turn up."

"That's why you didn't say anything? You hoped he'd show up?"

A ghost is possessing Marnie and they are working together. That's what Godric meant by she's "old but young". Marnie is an older woman who has a younger woman inside of her…. Weird.

How does that work? Is it like being in a two-seated car? Marnie is in the driver's seat but can still see and hear the other woman hovering around in her brain "beside" her? Does the younger one always see and hear everything? Or does she flicker in and out as needed? Can she take control of Marnie if she wanted to?

"I didn't wanna be the one to tell you he was murdered." Lafayette sighed. "It's not something you say over dinner and a cocktail."

I sighed too and after days of holding a grudge against him, I could finally let it go. He didn't have cruel intentions and he's never kept something so important from me before. He's always been the greatest friend anyone could have. Besides, at a time like this it isn't really good to push your friends away. Everyone is going to need to stick together if these witches are half as bad as I think they are. We need to get my brother, find out why more are coming, and what they are up to. We need Eric and Pam. Then we can come up with a plan together.

"Good news is, I know now she didn't turn him into a barbeque." Lafayette continued after a pause. "Bad news is she's looking for him and I sure as hell hope she doesn't find him."

"Is she going to kill him?"

Does she want Eric too?

"Wish I knew." He shrugged, looking out into the yard.

"Did you know they got Eric?" I asked. Lala's gaze whipped to meet mine in disbelief. "Yep. Turned him into a little kid, memories and all. He was pissed and destroyed his room, that's how Pam found him when she rose. Eric thought she kidnapped him from his family. I hear they had an epic fight. She refurnished in record time after though. There must've been extra boxed away somewhere."

I showed him the picture of little Eric on my phone.

"Motherfucker." He swore in surprise.

"That's where I was over the weekend. Monday night Pam found a cure."

"A _cure_? There's a cure for voodoo without a witch un-voodooing it?"

Un-voodooing it? I don't think that's a real phrase and if it is, there has to be a better one.

"Me." I pointed to myself. "Fairy trumps witch. I shot my sunlight at him a few times and he returned to normal."

He arched an eyebrow incredulously. "That's it?"

I nodded understandingly. "I know. It seemed way too easy to me too."

"You's a lucky little white girl." Lala snorted.

I snorted too. "Only sometimes."

What's lucky is I have a twin, two fairy-hybrids are better than one. Surely that gives us some kind of advantage in this, even if we're outnumbered.

Lafayette exhaled sharply through his nose. "So what we do now?"

"I'm going to Shreveport. You can go with me if you'd like, or you can go to Jesus and see what else happened in the meeting."

"He had to work after." Lala's face scrunched up, like the next words he said left a bad taste in his mouth. "I'ma go with you."

He, like always, didn't want to see Eric and Pam without Godric.

"Wait here a minute." I tapped his denim-covered thigh before hopping up. I was surprised to see Godric standing at the top of the staircase when I walked inside and closed the door behind me. He was in white jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt.

"I am going as well."

I had to strain my ears to hear his quiet words. "Even with Lafayette and Pam there?"

Godric nodded as I walked closer. "Only them though, yes?"

"Yes."

"Let us depart then. It's dark now."

"You want Pam and Lala to know about you?" I asked surprised. I came in thinking he was going to beg me to not say anything about him to Lala. I could already picture the way his grey-blue would fill with fright as he begged me to keep Lafayette away from him.

"Yes. Your brother is in danger and the witches need to be dealt with. I cannot stay a secret from everyone much longer." His trembling hands were the only thing that betrayed his mostly-confident exterior. I knew he was resisting the urge to flee to his room.

"If you don't feel comfortable you don't have to go." I reassure.

He looked at me doe-eyed and sincere. "I will not stay here while you need me."

Timid introverted Godric was facing his fear for _me_. My heart melted and I smiled at him.

* * *

 **Thank you for your patience and love! It means the world.**

 **I know my flashbacks don't always go in chronological order, but I hope I still write them in a way that helps you not be confused.**


	23. Chapter 23

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or its characters.**

 **Sorry for any errors. Again, any incorrect English from Lafayette is deliberate.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashback_

Eric found Bill.

We thought he was abducted but that turned out not to be the case. The asshole left _willingly_. I wouldn't be surprise if he staged the car wreck Godric found.

Sookie came to us in hysterics a couple nights ago, crying that Bill proposed. Which should've been happy news, expect for the fact that he was abducted before she could say yes. Sookie went to the bathroom to compose herself and think the question over. When she came back the secluded room they had been in was in shambles. The first thing Sookie did was leave the restaurant and come to us.

We found a lead and Eric left first to scope it out. He was the sheriff after all. Searching for a missing vampire of his was a legitimate reason for him to sniff around another area. Unfortunately my twin doesn't trust Eric. She was also too impatient to wait for Godric to rise. The plan was to give Eric two nights before meeting him in Mississippi. If Sookie could've only toughened it out for 12 more measly hours a lot of craziness could've been avoided.

But _no_.

She was dead set on leaving without him. She _insisted_ she's waited long enough. Like one more damn day felt like an eternity. We were going to leave that night for Christ's sake. _If only_ she could've waited.

Talking sense into her didn't work. Neither did threats or bargaining. So I tried something I haven't on her since I was 11. Sookie calls it "mind-control" but it's not that simple. I grabbed onto her wrists and wrestled with her. All the while trying to push the desire to wait for Godric into her head. It was for her own good, she was going to get herself killed. Sookie's had enough near death experiences to scare me for a life time. I wasn't about go through another one.

It didn't work though. Getting a foreign thought or desire to stick in someone's head was difficult on ordinary people, let alone another telepath.

Thoughts aren't as simple as hearing sentences. There are also scrambled pictures and feelings. A mixture of words, desires, images, and impressions. It's not like reading a book.

I don't do my "mind control" often. It's very taxing. Sometimes when I do try, it feels like I'm standing in the middle of a tornado shouting into it. My _suggestion_ gets lost in the chaos. Other times it's like throwing a ball at a rubber wall. It just bounces off. Then you have the times when it feels like my fists are trying to break through a barrier. I push and push with all my might. When I finally bust through, my suggestion rattles around in the person's head.

Then one of two things happens. Either it turns into a passing thought and they pay little attention to it or – ideally - it sticks and takes root in their heads.

With Sookie it was like punching a brick wall. Her shields came up full force. When they began to weaken and I managed to push my suggestion into her, it was the tornado. My desire just fluttered around uselessly and was expelled.

"I can't believe you tried mind-controlling me!" Sookie shouted when the wrestling match was over.

I lay panting on the ground, overexerted. She gazed at me with eyes ablaze with indignation and betrayal.

"You left me no choice." I replied breathlessly. "You're going to get yourself killed. I'm trying to help you. We have to wait for Godric."

She disagreed, naturally, but I wasn't going to let her leave alone. I followed her to the car and forced myself in before she could lock me out. That wouldn't have stop me though, I would've simply followed her in mine. On the ride I left Godric a voicemail explaining what happened and apologizing. Then I drifted in and out of sleep before the crazy started.

The drive to Mississippi turned out to be like an adventure out of a fantasy book. Everything that could've gone wrong did.

Now I am with Eric waiting on Godric to text him back. I spent the whole night watching the Viking kiss the king of Mississippi's ass. Bill has already be found yet Eric stays.

Why you ask?

Simple. Turns out Russell Edgington is the vampire responsible for killing his family 1,000 years ago. A millennium of searching for the man controlling the werewolves who slaughtered his family has come to an end.

Half an hour before sunrise was the only time Eric and I got any time privately. We were currently waiting on Godric's word. He should be in Mississippi by now. The question is where and what the new plan is. Everything's changed. We knew before Eric left there was a chance the man responsible could be found after long last. But _now_ it was _real._

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Livid disbelief twisted Eric's features when he looked to see what his Maker said. With his upper lip curled and blue eyes flashing, the Sheriff of Area 5 showed me the text.

 **Godric: I know I promised to aid you in vengeance all those years go, but I think enough blood has been shed over this. Centuries you've held on such bitterness my son. It's time to let it go. Vengeance is not what you need to acquire to move on. Forgive him Eric, end the hate. William has been found, we've done what we set out too. Return to me, Child. Bring Sookie and Flora. Do nothing else. Rid your mind of blood thirsty thoughts. Be the better man Eric.**

"Has he completely lost his mind?" Eric asked rhetorically, voice a whip. "I know he's on a redemption kick as of late, but this is taking it way too far."

I put a hand over his mouth, silencing him. My eyes urged caution. He forgot where we were in his temper. There were still supernatural ears lurking around. I removed my hand when he nodded curtly. The wild rage settled into dark determination. Eric's composure was restored and his mind has been made. I could see nothing short of a Makers Command would sway him.

Eric is usually an obedient progeny. Sure he'll sass his Maker and might even go against his wishes if he can tell it wasn't _deeply_ important to Godric. If it was more of a _strong_ suggestion.

If Godric and Eric had two different opinions on what should happen and he thinks the scolding/punishment he'll get for disobeying will be minimum, Eric might do his own thing. He might also do his own thing if he really thinks it's for the best. The Viking isn't a mindless drone when it comes to Godric, but when it counts he _always_ obeys. He respects his Makers decisions. Sometimes Eric will even obey and follow Godric's orders even if he disagrees and could get away with disobeying.

This wasn't going to be one of those times. A rare moment of true rebellion as taken hold of Eric Northman. Godric's order uncharacteristically means nothing. He was getting revenge one way or another. He'd have to be smart about it though. Russell was two thousand years his senior. Eric's Maker was also close. He'd have to play his cards carefully.

_Flashback Ended_

After I explained when and what all happened the night I found Godric, I introduced the two of them, and we all set out for Fangtasia. But not before I sent Eric a text warning him we were coming and asking him to send me Calvin's number.

"Hey there, Angel Face." Lafayette leaned up and rested an elbow on the back of Godric's seat. "You might not remember me, but I can promise we's closer than narcissist and a mirror. We go together like peanut butter and jelly, an alcoholic and a shot glass…."

"I think he gets the point." I cut him off while I drive. No telling how many more of those he would've rattled off.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Eric is just as terrifying as he is gorgeous." My best friend continued on to say to my love, ignoring my interruption. "The thing is, if you'd just keep a motherfucka in line, that'd be great. A little stern look here, a little tuggy-tug on your magical bond there…. You know how you vamps be doin'."

"Eric seems to obey me when he's a man." Godric responded softly.

I could see Lala nod enthusiastically in my peripheral vision. "Sure does! Craziest shit I've ever seen. Not that you're not badass yourself, you have your own level of intimidation when you wanna, but Eric is something else. Seeing that arrogant ass bow down to you is like Christmas come early every time."

"He is… unsettling." My love agreed. I never get tired of hearing the unique lilt in his voice. That beautiful accent he pulls off so well.

Hopefulness was palpable in the air when the flamboyant man responded, "So, you'll help a brotha out? No hard feelings right? I'm not with Marnie. No way, no how."

"No hard feeling, Lafayette Reynolds."

The sound of a hand slapping another person made me glance over curiously. I saw Lala's manicured nails coming up from Godric's arm before I looked back at the road.

"Great." He enthused before leaning back in his seat, disappearing from my side-view. "I really _am_ glad she hasn't found you, ya know, not just so you can be my vamp-shield either. I always liked you. You's good people for an ancient white boy."

"Thank you." Godric replied in a near whisper, a touch of confusion in his voice. He didn't seem to know what to make of Lafayette. A smile threatened to spread across my face. He was an odd one, my Lala, and his personality takes some getting used to.

"He grows on you." I informed the two millennium old being next to me. "Like a fungus."

"Like a what, hooker?" Lafayette balked from the back seat playfully. "I'm nothing short of a deep-fried, dipping in sugar miracle from God."

"Of course you are," I winked at Godric quickly and he smiled, "what was I thinking?"

"You was thinking _wrong_."

On the outskirts of Shreveport we saw pine forests and cotton fields. The scenery shifted and passed by us rather quickly, traffic wasn't that bad tonight. Getting closer to town, more and more buildings started to emerge.

"Where's Tara?" I asked farther down the road, breaking the silence that settled over us.

"Done come and gone." The medium answered easily. "You know she don't stick around here long."

Tara left town a month into Sookie being gone. We didn't hear from her for three months until she turned up, only staying one day before leaving again. She told us she was living in New Orleans under the name "Toni" as a mixed martial artist. Tara wanted to start over, leave the crazy drama behind, and start a new life.

While she'd call every blue moon, we didn't see her in person again until Lafayette called his cousin the day Sookie returned. Then she popped up a day or so later and has been here until today I guess. I only saw her once this visit and had a single conversation with her.

I never was extraordinarily close to Tara, but I do love the pain in the ass. She was always Sookie's best friend while Lala was mine.

"How's her girlfriend?" I wonder.

That had been a surprise. I've never thought Tara was into girls until she told me about the one she met in New Orleans. Naomi. A relationship built on lies will never last though. Look at Bill and Sookie.

Lafayette snorted. "Good for now, but we all know that won't last with Tara lying like a dog."

When we got to Fantasia there were only two cars in the parking lot. A sleek number that must belong to Eric and a bright pink sports car that could be nobody's but Pam. The nightclub was plain looking on the outside, just a white rectangular building. The main door where the customers come in through has a red velvet overhang. Seeing how that was as good a door as any, I parked and we made our way to it. There was a sign informing people Fangtasia will open two hours later than usual.

The door was locked but that wasn't a problem. Eric gave me a key many months ago.

Fangtasia is a big open bar with many tables, a dance floor, and a few small stages for vampire dancers. Its bar is fully stocked -and by Pam's own admission overpriced - in order to cater to human clientele. When Godric moved to Shreveport to live with his Progeny, Eric had a red-leather booth put in specifically for him. A golden rope made sure customers knew it was off limits. It's in the back corner to the right of Eric's thrown. Which sat on a stage of its own.

There are various back rooms in Fangtasia, including an office for Eric, coffins for them if they need to stay during the day hidden away, and a powder room for vampire dancers. Let's not forget the little store full of Fangtasia products for sale or the dungeon below the club.

"It's cold enough to can nipples in here." Lafayette grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

I nudged him with a snicker. "Shut up, Lala."

I didn't mean it though. Not only was it actually cold, but I was glad he was here for comic relief. It helped the anxious knots in my stomach. Poor Jason. What on earth are those witches doing with you?

"Where's Eric?" I asked even though I had a good idea. Godric pointed to the direction of his office. I smiled at him in thanks. Yeah, that's where I figured he'd be.

"Have you seen the news?" Eric demanded without looking at us when we entered. His blue eyes are locked on the flat screen on the wall.

"Hello, Grandsire." Pam greeted, trying to show respect to him even though she clearly was in a horrid mood. Suspicion darkened her already irate face when he looked at his feet bashfully. "What the hell is this?"

"Do not ask questions you already know the answers to." Eric snapped back. "What else could it be with witches multiplying around us by the minute?"

"What did they _do_?" She seethed. "I didn't want to believe it when you were talking nonsense to Flora after your curse was broken. This is _Godric_."

"Not anymore." Eric replied curtly. "The Godric we know is not the one you see."

"Clearly." Pam snorted in derision as she eyed the Gaul's timid, submissive demeanor with distaste.

Long fangs came down and the Viking bared them menacingly. "That does not mean you treat him with any less respect, Pamela."

"Godric lost his memories and we're all pissed about it." I snapped at them both. "Can we move the conversation along now?"

"You can give them back." Pam responded with a stern expression. "Why haven't you?"

"He does not wish it and we will respect that decision within reason." Eric replied before I could, retracting ivory fangs with a soft _snit_. Sneering disbelief crossed Pamela's sour face. Before she could speak her Maker did so. "Flora is right, we are not going to go around in circles about this. We need to move the conversation in a more productive direction."

"Like the news." I prompted, expectation in my green eyes.

"Exactly." His blonde head nodded once.

Eric shifted his attention to the TV once more and turned it up so the humans in the room could hear. There was a woman on the left half of the screen sitting in an office chair. On the right half of the screen a man stood on a street in Albany, New York.

"Nothing will move the Vampire Rights movement along like a plight of this magnitude." The blonde was saying with the same expression and tone every newswoman possesses. "How are the people responding Jeff?"

"They're understandably panicked, Miranda." He said mildly, the worry clouding his eyes betrayed the tone. "All the vampires in New York are gone. Over three thousand vampires corpses found scorched beyond recognition. 37 and counting are still missing. Even known vampire haters cannot help but be concerned. Who is doing this and where will they strike next? What being could be strong enough to do this to _vampires_? If they can do this to them, what will they do to us?"

Eric turned it off and threw the remote across the room. It hit the wall and shattered on impact.

"We is so fucked."

"Eloquently put, Mr. Reynolds." Eric drawled, a storm brewing in deep blue eyes. "Where would we be without your ever present insight and wit?"

"Be nice to him Eric." Godric muttered next to me, remembering the black man's insistent request in the car.

The Viking blinked at him, not expecting the reprimanded, and nodded shortly. "If you wish."

"I wish it."

Lafayette couldn't help the triumph that flitted across his face. He flung an arm around the younger-looking man. "See here, Blondie? We good friends. Mess with me, you mess him. Might as well start bowing now."

"Don't push it." Eric responded flatly. Lala dropped his arm quickly.

"He likes him, just the same as before." I say. "Godric never did approve of you being mean to Lala, Eric."

I don't either.

It's not like they're best friends or anything, but the look on Eric's face when he drawled his sarcastic remark, was not one I've seen him give the fry cook in sometime. The bite and cruel tone hasn't been there. No matter if he did throw a sarcastic or deadpanned remark around like he tends to.

"He liked that idiotic brother of yours before as well, his judge of character is not exactly reliable."

Godric frowned self-consciously and furrowed his brows. "There's nothing wrong with my judge of character. Then or now."

"It was only a quip, Master."

Pam snickered lowly at exchange and stood from the couch. "In the spirit of moving things along, I got a present for you Flora."

"What present?"

A dark smirk pulled at the edges of Eric's lips. "A little witch with a mind full of resourceful information, ripe for the picking."

"How long has she been here?" I frown. "There's no way she was in the meeting today, and according to Lala it was an important one."

"She knows what happened to the vampires in New York."

"You glamoured that out of her?" I checked.

"We didn't need to." Pam cut in. My gaze shifts to her. "Last night she threatened us with a vague and equally arrogant, 'New York will happen to you too _demons_. Nothing you do will stop it.'"

"Didn't know what she meant until tonight. She was prepared and found a way to fight our glamour." Eric added. "The witch is obviously tight in the leader's little circle and you need to find out what she knows."

"She withstood your… persistence and kept quiet?" I figured that was a better word than torture. I crinkled my nose at the mental image I conjured. Pam was quite fond of it. Eric can be as well even though Godric preferred not to resort to it anymore.

"Why would we go through all that effort when we have you?" The Sheriff of Area Five smirked wider and swept an arm toward the door. "Shall we?"

"Not in the mood to play with your prisoner?" I mocked him.

His expression fell flat. "Now isn't the time for that. We have a lot to do and a small window of opportunity."

Very true.

"They have Jason." I let him know now, the playfulness that surfaced evaporated in the face of Eric's urgency. "Lafayette saw him."

His dark smirk returned. "All the more reason for you to hurry along to the basement."

Without further ado, we all make our way there. Lala grumbling all the while. After being traumatized by the room himself, his reluctance to enter it again was understandable.

"You don't have to go down here." I tell him softly when we get to its door. "Stay up here, watch some TV. I'll let you know what we find out."

Hoop earring swung when his head moved with his rolling eyes. "Do I look like a little bitch to you? I can handle it, baby girl. Don't you worry." When I continued to hesitate in concern his brown eyes softened. "I'll be fine. If it gets too much I'll leave. Promise."

"Alright." I rubbed his arm for a brief moment before going down the wide stairs.

The walls and floor were made of concrete. Tall pillars were scattered everywhere in the large eerie room. Multiple chains hung from the ceiling the dungeon's center. They were attached to a wheel in the ceiling. Lafayette looked up at it with a nauseated expression.

"Here she is." Eric's announced, his big hands coming down on a bound woman's shoulders across the room. The sleeping woman started to stir in her chair. "Get started."

I made my way over, eyeing her from head to toe. The witch's chin rested on her collarbone and her hands were bound to the armrests with leather straps. There were chains wrapped around her middle and down her legs.

"Oh, ugh." I gagged. She couldn't hold her bladder for however long she's been here. At least since the night before. I can smell that she soiled herself. The stench rolled off her in waves. "Come on, Eric. That's just disgusting."

"Next time a witch coven plans the eradication of my kind, I'll be kinder to the prisoner captured for your _sensibilities_." Eric quirked a blonde brow. "How does a three course meal and a bubble bath sound? Does that work for you?"

"Don't be an ass. Do you seriously expect me to touch a woman covered in piss and lord knows what else?" My whole face scrunched up.

"Yes."

"Before Christmas would be nice." Pam joined in impatiently.

A low growl rumbled in Godric's chest behind me, capturing all our attentions. Annoyance and disapproval colored his expression when I turned to face him. He glared at Pam and as she actually cowered back slightly out of reflex, he became more confident.

Godric's slumped posture straightened. "If you want her to do something, you will ask nicely. All the disrespect will cease now."

"They don't mean any harm." I defend. "It's how they are."

"It's how they _used_ to be if they know what's good for them." He corrected, eying Pam in particular.

"And to think you wanted me to miss this." Lala commented amusedly, enjoying the scolding.

"Thank you, Ric." I say, quickly kissing him on the cheek. He automatically became bashful, any remnants of dominance vanishing. "My strong vampire."

It was hard to resist purring that last bit at him flirtatiously when he looked so cute. After that I turned back around to face the witch, who was awake now. I really had to get down to business.

"Who are you?" The brunette demanded hoarsely. "Nothing you can do will get me to talk."

She seemed very sure of that fact, there was a stubborn tilt to her jaw now. My tan hands came down on top of her pale ones. Images, feelings, words, and even different colors swam around me.

"You don't need to talk." I reply absently.

She tried to jerk away but couldn't. "What are you doing?!"

I ignored her in favor of concentrating on her thoughts, getting swept away in their currents. There was some resistance that I easily swatted away. I forced myself past her surface thoughts, deeper into her subconscious. Any irrelevant information was tossed aside. Song lyrics, conversations with her brother about random nonsense, and ideas about how she wanted to redecorate her house blurred my senses. Color schemes and oak furniture tinted her thoughts with longing.

Flashes of different moments in her life came and went: I felt wind whip my hair as the memory of her brother pushing her on the swing surfaced next, echoes of pride and nervousness as she waved to a crowd after winning an elementary school spelling bee, adoration that wasn't mine vibrated inside of me at the image of a black lab.

I fought the memories and information revealed to me about her sexual preferences. I had no desire to know her kinks but they jumped out at me regardless.

Her name was Coralie Moreau. The only sibling she had was her brother, Ryan. They both were raised in America but their mother was from France. The memory of her mother tinted her thoughts with heartbreak and the need for vengeance. Intrigued, I probed at it and followed that particular train of thought.

" _Momma!"_ Coralie's desperate cry rang in my ears when I did so. It was so loud I visibly winced.

Memories and knowledge of Adalene Moreau stored itself in my mind. Some played like a movie before my eyes, others it was like someone was whispering the facts me, and a few things felt like old information of my own was getting unlocked and dusted off after years of being abandoned. As odd as it sounded, all of those sensations filled me at one time.

Adalene liked to steep her green tea in fruit. Adding lemon wedges and raspberries were her favorite. She didn't read bedtime stories or say nightly prayers with Coralie and Ryan. However she did go to every school event of theirs when they were growing up even if she had to take off from her time-consuming job to do so. She didn't much like to help with homework, but she did make sure it got done. She loved to garden and cook on weekends. Adalene was also impatient with a touch of road rage added on top. Seeing how proper etiquette was so important to her, she tried her best to control it.

I shook off all that useless nonsense. Where is the important information regarding Adalene Moreau? After a second longer of searching I found it.

She went missing when Coralie was 14 and her brother was 17. Adalene was a single mother so the teens were forced to live with their grandmother. She came back a year later but she didn't come alone. A vampire by the name of Markus Franco abducted her and made her his blood-whore and slave. When he returned with Adalene he killed the grandmother and became the cruel dictator of their home for years.

Her hatred of vampires ran very deeply because of that. As soon as the feeling struck my core, it led me to the information on New York.

Marnie and the other covens around the world had a vision. An idea for a "New Era". There was an entirely hidden society that's only grown since vampires revealed themselves a few years ago. It wasn't only witches, other supes and even human were in on it too.

Propaganda on this "New Era" the witches wanted to create has seduced a lot of bitter souls. I saw it. What they wanted to do. What they've already started. It made me sick. Soaking all the information I could about it, my face was twisted to show my disgust.

What about Jason? What does Jason have to do with anything? As "in the loop" as Coralie is, Marnie was still keeping that to herself. She needs a fairy-hybrid without the spark, but I have no idea why. What part does that play in her spell? What advantage does that give her?

Dread filled me. This was worse than I thought.

"My God." I jerked away from Coralie. "What is wrong with you people?"

Annoyance burned in golden-brown eyes at my intrusion.

"Did you like what you saw?" She asked around bared teeth. "Beautiful isn't it? It's exactly what their kind deserves! Millennium after millennium they've inflicted torment and suffering to all those around them. Sitting on their thrones above us, full of arrogance. Looking down on every other race, treating us like we are nothing but dirt in comparison. THEY DESERVE EVERYTHING THEY'RE GOING TO GET!"

She spat at me and Eric knocked her unconscious.

"What?" Pam demanded before he could. "What did you see?"

I took a deep breath and looked at the faces around me. Then I opened my mouth and everything came spilling out.

* * *

 **What did Flora see about the "New Era"? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **Clue:** **They do not want to kill ALL vampires.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **Sorry for any errors.**

* * *

Each person in the hidden society of lunatics gets their pick of vampire first. They also get to chose what they want them to be. A sex slave? Tutor? Playmate for their children? As simple as somebody to do their paperwork and taxes for them? The vampire slave can be literally anything.

After that, they have to decide what physical age their slave will be. As well as what memories it's allowed to keep. Just their human years? Every memory? Little chosen bits and pieces of their human and vampiric lives?

The third step is binding the new slave to their master. The way I explained it so they'd get an accurate idea was comparing the bond to the one house elves have to their master in Harry Potter. They must obey any commands given to them by their master(s) and are unable to harm said master(s) in any way. Another thing is they'll have an intense desire to _please_ their master(s). After the bonding ritual, the vampire will no longer have an independent sense of self.

Depending on what the main master decides, their entire family could potentially control the vampiric slave as well. They can also make it so only they have control over the slave, but when they die the control shifts to their children and so on and so forth.

"How did you get away?" I ask Eric now. We were back in his office. He sat on the corner of the desk that faced the couch Lala, Godric, and I were sitting on.

Surely they didn't willingly let him run and seek sanctuary in his safe house. After losing Godric, wouldn't they take extra precautions to make sure they didn't lose another?

 _He came home close to sunrise covered in blood and in an odd daze,_ is what Pam told me. Whose blood? Who and how many did he kill to get away? Why didn't they use their magic to restrain him? Perhaps Eric was too fast and/or strong?

The sheriff pursed his lips. His intelligent blue eyes had a thoughtful gleam in them. After a pregnant paused he answered me. "I wish I could tell you. Everything after leaving your house and before waking up as a child in my room is a blur. The more I try to focus on it the more the memories fade."

That was unfortunate.

A little boy with big blue eyes and oversized fangs popped into my head. Honestly, it confused me why somebody would want Eric as a playmate for their children rather than a sex slave. Yes, my love for Eric was purely that of a platonic friend. However, that didn't mean I was blind. I took in the tall, broad shouldered, blonde haired, blue eyed, Viking glorying that was Eric Northman. There was no denying he was aesthetically pleasing to the eye.

Even after everything I've seen and experienced, every person I've touched, I can still be surprised. I suppose the odd way some people's minds worked will forever baffle me.

My green eyes go to the deathly silent Pam. She was leaning against the wall with a dark look on her face. The fact that I don't have the ability to read her thoughts didn't matter. Let's say I could. I wouldn't have to touch her now to know she was fantasying about how wonderful it would be to get the people in on this chained up in the dungeon. Pam would very much enjoy _playing_ with them before delivering a painful death.

Did somebody order her? Is she on the list of the many vampires who will meet the sun? Or will she be among the select group that'll be in the "buy-a-vampire" store – for a lack of a better way to put it. There wasn't going to be a lot of them, but some vampires will be sent to a place like they're a dog in a pet shop. Trapped in a cage, waiting for somebody to come along and purchase them.

"This is some serious fucked up shit." Lafayette announced bluntly, chocolate fingers fiddled with one of the golden hoops in his ears.

Yes, yes it is Lala.

"How willing are you to the idea of being a double agent?" Eric asked the fry cook. It was impressive that Eric could make such a mild, innocently curious tone sound so threatening. I'm sure everyone in the room was aware he wasn't actually asking Lala's opinion on the matter. "We need you to acquire some information."

Determination sparked in Lafayette's dark eyes and set his shoulders back. "What all you need to know?"

My best friend wasn't perfect, nobody was. But out of all his flaws, none of them included being cowardice.

"Preferably?" Eric responded rhetorically, continuing before Lala could nod. "A list of who all is in this secret organization and what vampires they've chosen to be their slaves. Also, we need to know what part Jason Stackhouse plays in this. Finding out any weaknesses they have is a given, yes?"

I told them who all Coralie knew about, but even if she _was_ rather close to Marnie, she still didn't know nearly as much as we'd like. She hasn't chosen a vampire yet and didn't bother learning who anyone else chose. She didn't even know everybody in the society. I know she had a horrifically terrible life, but Coralie was rather self-absorbed.

"I'm sure you have an idea of why they're using Jason." I tell the Viking, blue eyes cut over to me. "What is it?"

"Well, fairy hybrids with the spark can clearly undo the spell." Eric responded matter-of-factly. "Perhaps if she has one without the spark it can be used to suffice as a deterrent, something to cancel you out. A shield against your power if you will."

That's a really good idea. One that made my stomach churn.

"God I hope not." I frown.

Our fairy-sunlight is the only advantage Sookie and I have in this bullshit. Take that away and use would we be? Who the hell did that bitch think she was? Using my brother like that. No doubt, if Eric is right, the process is insanely painful and deadly.

Her death, along with everyone else in that twisted society, will be very satisfying. They're not going to succeed, we won't allow it.

"Fangtasia will be opening soon." Eric told us a smidge later. "No doubt many of the vampires in my area will come seeking answers. Everyone knows Bill Compton is nothing more than an emptyheaded moron. A useless waste of space of a king. I rather think it's time for you three to leave. You do want to go with Flora, don't you Master?"

Godric nodded.

"Alright." Eric nodded back respectfully. "We shall meet again tomorrow at sundown."

"Okay." I forced a small smile. "Good luck with your vampires."

"Try to make the rest of your evening pleasant." Eric replied seriously. "There's no telling how many chances there's going to be for pleasantries in the battle to come."

I gaze at him somberly. "I'll try"

Though how could I possibly?

"Are you ready, my Flora?" Godric inquired sweetly, standing up and offering a hand.

My forced smile became more genuine. I put my warm hand in his cool one. "Yes."

A tense silence settled over us on the drive to my house. My thoughts spun around a mile a minute in my head. A cool hand pulling my arm jerked me from my musing. I glance from Godric to the road and back as I drive.

Plump lips place a kiss on my pulse point. "It displeases me to see you so upset."

"I can't help it." I sigh, though I did appreciate his attempt to comfort me.

"I'll help make your evening pleasant when we get home." Godric promised, grey-blue eyes looked at me under brunette lashes.

"Thank you, my beauty." I gave him a quick smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Wary."

I nod with another sigh. "Me too."

I thought about my love and what I've learned. They left Godric his physical age, a beautiful teenager approaching the cusp of manhood. Those tribal markings give Godric an exotic look. While he's aware of _what_ he is, he doesn't have a single memory of _who_ he is. Not including the one he received when he was dead for the day. That was obviously a fluke. If I had to guess, I'd say whoever "ordered" my Gaul wants him as a sex slave.

My rage climbed even higher at the thought. It burned like a protective, possessive inferno. _Over my dead fucking body._ I'd sooner burn the whole world to the ground then let that happen.

Damn I hate witches. I hate them so much.

"How about some music?" Lala suggested from the backseat. I reach over and switch on the radio. An upbeat tune filled the car.

When we get to my house the first thing I do is pull Lafayette into a tight embrace. My arms encircle his waist, his go around my back. We stay that way for a few minutes. His cologne fills my nostrils.

"Please be careful, Lala." I finally breathe against his off-the-shoulder white top with kiss stains all over it. "They already have Jason. If anything happens to you too I don't think I could bear it."

"I will if you will, baby girl." He promises.

I take a step back and smile up at his handsome chocolate face, noting how the red bandana around his head matched the shade of red of the kiss stains. "It's a deal."

I watch him get into his fancy car and drive away. It was only when he was out of sight Godric and I walked into the house hand in hand. After a quick detour to the kitchen we made our way upstairs. By the time we got to my room I finished the banana, so I toss the pealing in the wastebasket by my bedside table.

"Give your mind a rest." Godric whispered to me when we got to his room. I was settled against the pillows, gazing up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. My eyes go to him when he straddles me. "Focus on me and the physical pleasure I evoke."

I hummed in agreement when he kissed my neck. My head tilts to give him better access. I didn't think it was going to happen, but the more he kissed, licked, and nipped at my skin, the more my worried thoughts move from the forefront of my brain, to my subconscious. The more my arousal grew, the more my fretting became tomorrow's problem.

My hand tangles in soft brunette hair and I arch into a strong chest.

"Oooh." I moan when he nips at a particularly lovely spot. "Do that again."

"Anything you like." Godric promises silkily.

* * *

 **I know y'all are probably annoyed with how long it took to update, but I appreciate your patience.**

 **Between my other stories, college, and work the creative juices for this story come slowly sometimes. But I figured you'd rather wait until I actually have something to say, instead of me writing a rambling crappy chapter about nothing just to update sooner.**

 **Please leave your thoughts! I enjoyed them so much last chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own True Blood or its characters.**

 **Sorry for any errors. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashback_

"It's hot outside." I whine, lips tugging into a pout. "Can't I take these off, Daddy?"

My father kneels down and grabs my glove-covered hand. "You might touch someone by accident. You don't want that do you?"

"I promise to be good!" I beg.

I always have to wear my gloves, even when my hands sweat. Nobody else is wearing gloves with THEIR bathing suit. Not only is it too hot, but I feel stupid. I hate swimming with gloves. It might cool off when I get in the water, but soaking wet gloves are super annoying!

"You can always go back to the hotel and play with Sookie." He offers kindly.

Sookie had to stay in the hotel because the voices would be too loud at a crowed beach. It was hard enough in the hotel. She can barely leave the room.

"No, please!" I shake my head frantically. "I don't wanna go back! I wanna swim with Jason!"

"Then be a good girl and keep the gloves on. Okay, Zelly?" My father's eyes were kind and loving. "I know you hate them, but it's for your own good."

My shoulders slump in defeat. "Yes sir."

He kisses my forehead. "I love you, Zelly. You know that don't you?"

"I know, Daddy. I love you too."

_Flashback Ended_

Sunlight exuded from the pores in my hands. It created a halo-like affect around my tan skin. My glowing hands were in front of me as I gaze at my dead-for-the-day love. His eyes are closed, dark lashes arched toward the ceiling and away from alabaster cheeks. Temptation simmered in my veins. A shot or two is all it would take. He wouldn't be angry with me when he awoke, surely. He would have his memories then; he'd understand why I did it.

Eric is a highly intelligent and capable being, he learned from the best after all. However, that's just it. While he might've _learned_ from the best, he _isn't_ the best. I'd say he's a close second, but STILL just in second place. There's a reason nobody, not even Eric, can beat Godric at a game of chess. He has a highly strategic mind. Godric could use the whole world as a chessboard to achieve a desired outcome if he so chose. He knows how to use people, places, and things to his advantage. Eric does as well, but Godric surpasses him in skill. He can see the usefulness in anything, even things Eric overlooks and dismisses. Like Jason for example.

The crazier things get with the witches, the more I want the real Godric and not his bunny-like doppelgänger. It took monumental effort to "switch off" my sunlight. The glow faded until my hand was just ordinary tan flesh. My heart gave a sorrowful squeeze in my chest at my decision.

 _You gave your word Flora_. I scold myself. _Unless he's in danger and needs them remember? The deal wasn't if_ _ **you**_ _needed them. Godric always keeps his word, even when it's difficult, and you should too. The situation might call for it soon, but for now, Godric will remain the way he is._

I stiffen my spine and force myself to walk away. When I climb the latter, I refuse to allow myself a backwards glance at my unconscious Godric, least I become tempted again. Already dressed for work, I grab my purse and head to my sister's room.

"Cookie." I announce, opening the door.

After all the double shifts, my twin was worn out. I needed to give her a recap quickly before doing the same for Hoyt. She can go back to sleep when I'm done.

"Sook." I walk over to the bed and shake her. No response. I shake her blanket-covered arm again. "SOOKIE"

She started. "Wha-? What is it? What's wrong?"

"You wanted me to let you know what Eric said." I respond calmly. "So I was going to do that really quickly. I also have to stop and talk to Hoyt before work."

She was so exhausted that when I blurted everything out, she merely nodded and rolled back over. Within seconds she was asleep again. I knew when I saw her again the conversation wasn't going to be nearly as calm and easy.

Traffic was almost nonexistent this early. I got to my destination in record time, a cute little bricked one-bedroom house. I walk to the door and ring the bell.

"Hey there, Flora." Hoyt greeted. His short hair is trimmed nicely and his eyes are kind. Stubble surrounded his smiling mouth. "Everything okay?"

Sweet, gentle Hoyt balanced the excitable Jessica out nicely. They were perfect for each other.

"You've seen the news right?" I wondered.

His smile faded, a frown replaced it, and worry clouded dark blue eyes. "I was finishing breakfast before work, do you want to come in and talk?"

"I'd like that a lot." I nod. "I have some information. You can tell Jessica when the sun sets."

A bit of relief lifted the weight that had settled on his shoulders at my initial greeting. Hoyt stepped aside, waving me in.

"Are you hungry? I have some leftover eggs." He offered kindly.

My stomach grumbled, reminding me I didn't eat. "Thanks, Hoyt."

When we got situated at the round wooden table in the kitchen, I started the story I told Sookie all over again. Starting with reading Coralie's mind, moving on to the New Era the witches wanted to achieve, and finishing with how I was planning to see Eric again tonight. I answered his worried inquires as best as I could. Then I promised to keep him in the loop when we find anything else out.

"We'll make sure Jessica stays safe." I promise when it was time to leave, lips attempted a comforting smile. "Make sure she doesn't go roaming around too much."

He snorted, a half-smile pulled at his lips. "I'll try."

I gave a little chuckle, knowing how hard it was to control the young vampire. Luckily she's matured a bit in the last year. "Try not to worry too much, Hoyt. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay, you make sure to stay safe too."

"I'll try." I reply, snorting the same way he did to me a second ago.

Before I forgot, I sent Calvin a quick text as I walk to the car. Thankfully, Eric did send me the number last night. When I hit send, informing him who it was and telling the pack leader I'd call him on my lunchbreak, I drove to work.

The first thing my boss wanted me to do when I got there was help unload the delivery truck and stack shelves. During my lunchbreak, I called Calvin and told the same story for the third time that day. I spent the rest of the day cashiering, much to my disappointment. I'd rather unload boxes and scan documents all day than cashier. People seemed to be dead set on getting on my nerves today.

One lady, honest to God, threatened to call the police because she didn't like our return policy, which requires a receipt. A different woman spent 20 minutes trying to find exact change, completely ignoring the $50 bill I could clearly see. It would have taken 5 seconds for me to get change, but _no_ , she decided to hold up the line and waste my time. Let's not forget the ones who insist on paying with a check and then don't have it filled out by the time I get done ringing them up. Then you always have the customers who think the checkout line is a storage area.

Why do people put the change on the counter instead of my outstretched hand? Can you answer me that? And LORD, don't even get me started on the cheesy jokes. Saying, "I just printed it this morning" while handing me a large bill. When an item doesn't scan and the person goes, "I guess it's free." I hear those LITERALLY every time I am a cashier. Why can't people come up with original jokes anymore?

Then, to make matters worse, an elderly woman came to my line seconds before I was supposed to clock out, with what felt like 5,000 items. As soon as I rung her up I went to kiss my boss goodbye and ran out like my ass was on fire.

The first thing I noticed was an unconscious Sookie in her work uniform when I got home. She was in the backseat of a fancy convertible. The owner of said convertible stood up from the steps and made his way toward me like a man on a mission. By the time I parked and got out, he was just out of my reach.

"Why is Sookie sleeping in your car and not at work?" I wondered.

"She asked to get off early."

Considering everything going on with the witches, I guess Sookie wanted to be in on the discussion at Fangasia this time. That made sense.

I gave him an understanding nod. "I see."

Something, other than the fact that he clearly had something on his mind, was off about Lala. Something that was making the alarm bells in my head go haywire.

"Did the witches have a meeting this afternoon?" When Lala nodded but didn't continue I raise my eyebrows, "And?"

He seemed to shake himself out of a daze, a smile spread across glossy lips. "I need to run some errands really fast, we can talk in the car. Is that okay with you?"

No nickname, slang talk, or flamboyant flare. It was almost like when he was hiding information about Godric all over again, except this time had a different feel.

I eyed him closely. A part of me wanted to reach out and take the information from his head, but that was a really small, overly curious, part. Lafayette will tell me what's wrong when he's ready and I'll respect that.

"I need to be here when Godric gets up."

Lala smiled reassuringly. "It'll only take a moment."

Why did he word it that way? When has he ever said 'it'll only take a moment' in that oddly authoritative, almost paternal way? It honestly felt a little condescending. Something in the air was so _weird_. Lafayette was being so… so _not_ Lala.

I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. I'll just keep a close eye on him to see if I can figure out what's wrong for myself.

"If you're sure." I gave him an odd look before moving past him to get to the convertible. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Zelly." He laughed warmly behind me. "You worry too much."

I froze mid step.

My full name is Florizel. Most people, except my grandmother, uses the first part and nicknames me Flora. Sookie sometimes calls me Flo. However, one person used the last part and called me Zelly instead. My father. He was the only person who ever called me that.

I haven't heard it since I was a child.

"What did you call me?" I went to give him a baffled and suspicious look over my shoulder.

Before I can, something stabs me in the neck. It instantly felt like I gained a million pounds. My legs gave out and arms grabbed me. The world gets fuzzy before going dark. Sometime later - how much later exactly is unknown - I slowly start coming to.

A groan escaped my lips.

"You too really can be so in sync sometimes." Lala's voice laughed.

"Wha-?" I try asking.

"Sookie just woke up for a second too." He offered.

Wind whips my hair around crazily. My lids attempt to open, but they were too heavy. I couldn't do it. "Y-you a-aren't," I take a deep breath and try to force the rest of my sentence out, "Lala?"

The tone I used made it seem like a question, but it was obvious this wasn't my best friend.

"I think we both know the answer to that question, Zelly."

"Wha-?"

I tried asking what was going on, what he wanted. Even though I couldn't get it out, he seemed to know exactly what I meant by my unfinished word.

"Sorry it had to come to this. I really am." Lala's voice said mournfully. "But I have to finish this tonight. Thanks to your medium friend I'm finally getting my chance again, I'm not going to waste it."

I used all the energy I could. A second later, I was unconscious once more.

 _See my days are cold without you_

 _But I'm hurtin' while I'm with you_

 _And though my heart can't take no more_

 _I keep on running back to you_

Music and splashing water greets my ears when I wake up again. While I felt a little more energetic this time, my body was still sluggish. My green eyes opened and gaze hazily around. The sky above me is painted with purple and pink. I blink heavily and shake my head.

 _Baby I don't know why ya treat me so bad_

 _You said you loved me, no one above me_

 _And I was all you had_

 _And though my heart is beating for ya_

 _I can't stop crying_

 _I don't know how_

 _I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay_

I sit up and my head falls back against the seat. The angle was incredibly uncomfortable. I take a deep breath and lift my boulder-like head. Which goes to rest on my shoulder as I try turning to look around.

Dammit.

More splashing comes from behind me; I force myself to turn around. I look past the back of the car and toward a lake. My eyes squint, I take in the scene groggily. When it registers what I'm looking at, panic settles in my bones. Lafayette was trying to drown my struggling twin.

 _No. Not Lafayette._ I remembered. _That's my father._

Confusion, heartbreak, and betrayal pierced my heart. My father possessed my medium best friend, just to kill us. All these years and I don't even get a 'I missed you Zelly, how's life been?'

I lock my jaw and lift my hand. It shakes and I blink heavily again. With more effort than it usually takes, I make my hand glow with sunlight. It felt weaker than it should be, but it'd do the trick.

Determination hardens my eyes. I aim and fire. It was a miracle that I hit my target. My father was knocked off his feet. Sookie shot out of the water, gasping for breath.

I open the door and fall out of the car. "RUN, SOOKIE!"

* * *

 **I was a little ahead with homework and the creative juices kept pumping. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**

 **I was so happy I was able to update again so soon! Thanks for the reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

**THE MEMORYLESS GAUL**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own true blood or its characters.**

 **Sorry for any errors. Hope you enjoy! :-) Thank you for continuing to be patient with me!**

* * *

My legs don't work as I tell them. Neither do my arm. Or my fingers. I know my brain is sending signals telling them what to do. Whether or not my body is listening is a different story. I try to tell my legs to run straight and steady. Get away as fast as possible. Instead they stumble and give out. I collapse against trees, trip over _every_ damn thing, and my head spins.

I was as steady as a baby taking their first steps. Despite that, the way my heart pounds has nothing to do with exertion. _Shit, shit, shit. My father's possessing my friend and trying to kill me. I feel like I entered the twilight zone. How is this my life?_

As I continued frantically making my way, it didn't take long for me to make another misstep. My foot hits a rut and twists sharply. I flail and try to catch myself. I'm sure you can imagine how well it ended. With each footfall afterward a jarring pain shoots ankle to knee.

Sookie ran in the opposite direction than I did. Which didn't make a lick of sense to me. We should've stayed together, easier to overpower him that way. We're not exactly in tiptop shape here. If she was thinking instead of running on pure adrenaline, she would've known that. Not that I had any room to talk in that front.

Unfortunately, Dad wasn't going to stay down long. The shot I took was the weakest one I've ever done, so I couldn't go back to follow her without getting drowned in a lake.

Twilight zone, I tell you. The same man who tucked me into bed, cut the crusts off my sandwiches, and taught me to dip strawberries into sugar, is the one I'm terrified will _murder_ me. He played dodgeball with us kids in the yard. Sure he was paranoid about my talent, and forced me to wear elbow-length gloves in the blistering heat of summer, but he loved me.

Didn't he? I remember him loving me.

Was I wrong? My heart clenched. Maybe I saw what I wanted to see and overlooked signs that pointed to the contrary. Did Sookie ever hear them not loving us? Did what we do scare them THAT badly? Enough to hate us? Want us dead?

"Zelly!" I heard him call. His voice was so far back it was nearly a whisper, though he had to be shouting. _Shit_. "You're drugged. How far do you expect to get? I already caught Sookie and gave her another dosage. It has to be this way! If you stop and let me explain you'll understand."

Explain my ass. Is he joking? Sure! I'll just sit down and we can have a nice chat about KILLING ME. Sounds like a solid plan. On a serious note I did keep a large stick in one hand, just in case I need to whack him with it. A pitiful weapon is better than no weapon at all.

He's getting closer. I tried being quiet, really I did, but I already mentioned my body isn't cooperating with my brain. When I stumble, and my legs give out, I aim for trees so I can push off and propel myself forward. I ignored the pain shooting from my ankle. The stick jabs me more than it'll ever be of any use against my dad. I kept a tight grip on it anyway.

The longer I run the more sense filters in. I don't know where I'm at or how to get home. What exactly is my plan? Run in a random direction and hope for the best? It's going to be dark soon.

 _Come on_ , I told myself, _think._

Sookie made a dumb decision separating but I wasn't exactly Mrs. Einstein. Why did I run into the woods instead of down the dirt road? Or even call Sookie specifically to the car and put that thing in drive. I was like a dumb blond in a horror movie. Lord, I even tripped! I need a plan instead of blind panic. I have to get back to the car and leave.

On second thought, I can't barely run, how can I operate a vehicle?

Lala always keeps a Taser in the glovebox. Each cartridge only fires once, so he always keeps extra. That'd be useful. I can look for a phone and call somebody. Not the police, obviously, I don't want my best friend in jail. If there _is_ no phone, Godric knows I'm in trouble by now. He can find me when the sun sets completely.

It's been ages since I've had so much as a drop, but luckily the bond that forms after drinking over 2,000 year old vamp blood lasts a _long_ time. He can sense my emotions and track me, even though all the other effects have already worn off.

My eyes glance at all the colors mixed in with the darkening sky. It was a good sign. As much as I hate being a damsel in distress, and waiting around for a rescue, it's better than getting Lafayette's car wrapped around a tree.

Okay, Flora. Get back to the car. You can do this.

I stop and lean heavily against a tree. Green eyes shoot in every direction as my brain looks for potential ways to get to the car without being caught. Should I make a wide circle back? Wait for him to get a good distance past me?

When I heard a faint snap and rustling, I knew soon I'd be in his line of sight. Realizing I didn't have a lot of options, I drop and scramble behind the nearest bush that seemed thick enough. My breath catches in my throat.

You can believe I felt like an utter moron.

I hear him get further away, but I think he pauses when he doesn't hear me clambering about. I try creeping, but all that does is make me crunch leaves and snap twigs without getting very far. I sounded like a bull in a china shop. It was hard to be graceful and quiet drugged up on who knows what. The more I tried moving quietly, the louder I was.

If I'm going to be noisy either way, I might as well run. So that's exactly what I did. I closed more distance than I thought I would before I heard him moving in my direction. Luckily he was still a good distance back, let's keep it that way until I get to the glovebox.

With legs that felt like they were made of lead and a clouded brain, I bolt through the woods. Gaining more scrapes and bruises in the process. It was a miracle I made it to the car. Heaving, I flung the passenger door open and scramble for the Taser. Only when I had a grip on it did I throw my stick to the side.

I turn around to see my father was only a few feet away. I felt proud seeing the state of his clothes along with scratches littering face and neck. Sookie might've been caught, but she didn't go down without a fight.

He lifted his hands in a show of surrender. "This is for your own safety, Zelly. You and Sookie don't understand..."

I aim and press the trigger. There was a rumbling cracking sound and twin probes shot out. Only one hit him, the other missed. Lafayette's body still seized up and his face contorted. Kudos to my best friend for saving up for the best Taser he could get. It took a long time, most of his money goes to his mothers' hospital bills. They weren't cheap. It was why he did questionable and illegal things to earn money on the side. Fry cooks didn't exactly reel in the big money.

No time was wasted before reloading.

First I ensured the safety switch is in the down position. Then, while I kept my trembling hands away from the blast doors, I depressed the tabs on the side of the cartridge and remove the old one. It fell carelessly to the ground. The _click_ the new cartridge made was music to my ears.

While sitting in the passenger seat, I kept a close eye on my father. It was a good solid minute before he spoke.

"I need a drink." The man on the ground moaned. A syringe lay forgotten beside him.

Hope unfurled in my chest. "Lala?"

"Fuck this shit." He croaked pitifully. Electrocution must have made it difficult for my father to keep his grip on my friends' consciousness. That was my guess. Will he return? "Dead bitches need to find another body to steal. I ain't with the medium life. I wanna mother-fuckin' refund."

I rush over to him, keeping the Taser out of his reach when I set it down. My body ached and was sore all over. A throbbing pain still flared in my ankle. I ignored all of that in favor of fussing over Lafayette. Starting with carefully removing the barbed dart from his shoulder. He swore through his teeth.

"Sorry." A grimace twists my features. "I didn't really have a lot of options."

Blood pooled around the wound. The probes weren't designed to come out easily. He would've been better at a hospital. Still would, honestly.

"Do you still have a first aid kit in the trunk?" I ask.

"Hell if I know." Lala grunted. "But ain't nothin' worked in my favor before. Don't know why it'd start now."

"Don't be so pessimistic." I chastise, although I couldn't deny he had many good reasons to be. "Hold on a sec."

Grabbing the Taser, I rush over to the car. My legs wobbled unsteadily. Tan fingers press the button on the truck to make it swing upward. Good news, there _is_ a first-aid kit still here. Bad news, all that's left is one large band aid and distilled water with only a third of a bottle left.

It's gonna have to do.

I make my way back to Lala, pour distilled water over the wound, and place a band aid on it. Then I go check on Sookie. She was collapsed near the lake where Dad left her. Bruises were starting to form. There were cuts that I poured the rest of the distilled water over. One in particular on her forearm was concerning. It might need stitches. Maybe there is a cloth of some sort I can wrap it with in the car? If all else fails I can use my shirt.

Or Lala's.

My eyelids droop and I had to force them to stay open. _I don't know if Lala is going to turn back into Dad. Sleeping isn't an option. Not until Godric get here, or I feel good enough drive. Stay. Awake._

"Flora!" A panicked voice caused me to start upright.

"I'm awake!" I blurt, my surroundings swam into focus. If Godric landed any closer to me when he shot down from the sky, he would've crushed my leg. When I saw what he moved to do, I quickly shake my head. "No."

He paused, fangs nearly penetrating the ivory flesh of his wrist. Wounded confusion fell across his face. "Why?"

"The blood is sacred." I told him. A bitter sort of amusement made a sad smile curl on my lips. Godric was the first person to tell me that particular phrase. I shouldn't have to be explaining this to him. The need for vengeance on those witches grew. If I thought it once, I thought it a million times. They _will_ pay for this. "You can't whip it around and use it willy-nilly. A few scrapes and possibly a sprained ankle isn't cause for me to drink your blood."

Grey-blue eyes bore into me imploringly. "I want to help."

"The fact that you came helps me." I reassure, fighting back a yawn.

"Surely using a little bit cannot be a bad thing?" He insists, not willing to let the subject drop. "You're hurt. I do not like it."

"There are other ways to help with that. How about you doctor me up at the house?" I move to get up. Godric hurriedly wraps an arm around my waist and lifts me.

"A single drop and you will be aglow with vigor in seconds." He muttered petulantly in my ear. "Healing you is not a frivolous use of my blood. Quite the contrary."

"Not if my injuries were serious it wouldn't be." I went boneless in his protective embrace. All the hurt, physical and emotional, didn't seem nearly as sever while his arms were around me.

"Look at you." Godric whispered distressfully, tightening his hold. "How can you say your injuries are not significant?"

"It looks worse than it actually is." I promise sleepily, feeling myself drifting off again. "After a shower I'll look loads better. Sookie, she's the one who's hurt. Her arm needs stitches."

"You ain't gotta worry about a thing. Dr. Lala's gonna fix her right up." Lafayette told me somewhere to my left.

"Her _arm_." I repeat, fighting the urge to slumber. Green eyes blink heavily as I crane my neck to lock eyes with my, now shirtless, best friend.

"Needing stiches is a serious injury, yes?" Godric inquired with exaggerated innocence.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're like a dog with a bone."

Possessiveness curled down my spine at the thought of Sookie drinking his blood. I wasn't proud of it. Now wasn't the time for that when she was in bad shape.

"She does not need to drink." He continued, as if _he_ was the telepath. "The blood is sacred. I understand that. We will not form a bond if I pour it over the injury instead of having her inject it."

There was a pause. He did have a good point and Sookie's arm WAS bad. I tried to think about what the old Godric would say.

"Please, Flora. I want to help." My love pleaded with me.

The deep, worrying, gash on my twins' arms flashed in my brain. Before I can think more on what Godric would've done in this situation before, I was already agreeing. "Okay."

He didn't _have_ to have my consent. I'm not the boss of him, or how he uses his blood, but I appreciated him respecting my wishes. Old-Godric always did too.

In a flash I was sitting on the trunk of the car. Godric opened the backseat and crouched over my sister. A sea-serpent danced up his spine, white jeans hung low on his hips. He gently unwrapped the ruined shirt from her forearm before biting into his palm. I made a mental note to thank Lala for doing that.

As I watched, each time his powerful blood dropped into the cut the tiniest bit it stitched itself closed more and more.

"There." Godric nodded with a self-satisfied smile.

"Thank you, Ric." I gave him a soft look. "For Sookie and showing up so fast."

His smile widened. "You're welcome, my Flora. Let us go home now. I believe you promised I could 'doctor you up.'"

"Kinky." Lafayette wiggled his eyebrows, trying to keep the mood in a lighter direction. "Sounds like damn good plan to me."

I snorted. "I don't do three-ways. Godric's touch is for me only."

"You only say that 'cause you never had a three-way with _me_." He shimmied his hips suggestively.

"No thank you." Godric rejected politely, interrupting what I opened my mouth to say.

Lafayette and I burst out laughing. It wasn't _that_ funny, but we clutched our sides and continued to laugh much longer than was necessary. The sound had more hysteria in it than real amusement. Godric looked on with mounting concern.

"What a crazy ass fuckin' night." Lala breathed out when we finally stopped.

"Understatement of the year." I sigh. "Were you awake at all when he was possessing you?"

"Off and on." He shrugged. "I'll tell ya all I know. Not sure how much good it's gonna do."

" _Possessing_?!" Godric's eyes went wide.

"Let's go home." I tell them both. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **I know Sookie's father possessing Lala didn't happen during the witch season. But I have a reason for switching it up. Sorry if that ending seemed more abrupt than I meant for it to.**


End file.
